Dominions
by Kalika
Summary: Set in a AU reality. Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion’s palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit. Zadei x Tetius Various x Tetius re-edited and reposted. No sequel until further notice.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions  
**Author:** Kalika  
**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.  
**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C,  
**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius Various/Tetius  
**Authors Note:** This story was originally planned to be the first in a series of four. Not all of the characters listed below turn up in this particular story, but I felt that they should still be listed.  
**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.  
----------------  
Because this is a AU story I am going to give a brief description of the world that I have created. If you don't care to read this just skip down to the next line of dashes.

Characters

Koloss (Chorus) Beta - 29, King of the Fire Realm

Zadei - 24, Emperor of the Ice Realm

Laures - 26, Lord of the Earth Realm

Marion - 27, Emperor of the Water Realm

Charon (Karon) - 22, King of the Wind Realm

Tetius - 20, servant in Emperor Marion's palace

Races

Humans - no magical powers, regular life span

Dominions - slightly extended life span (20 - 30 years longer than humans), inhabit 5 different elemental realms that influence their magical powers, usually one power per person

Thrones - strong magic, extended life span (40-50 years longer then humans), have been seen lost for centuries

Realms

Human Realm - Enemies of the Dominions.

Earth Realm - Ruled by Lord Laures. Shares boarders with the Human realm, the Wind realm and the Fire Realm.

Water Realm - Ruled by Emperor Marion. Shares boarders with the Human realm, the Ice realm and the Fire Realm.

Ice Realm - Ruled by Emperor Zadei. Shares boarders with the Water Realm, Human Realm and the Fire Realm.

Wind Realm - Ruled by King Charon. Shares boarders with the Fire realm and the Earth realm.

Fire Realm - Ruled by King Koloss Beta. Shares boarders with the other four elemental realms.  
----------------  
Thanks for bearing with me.  
----------------

Chapter 1

"Welcome Lord Zadei, New Emperor of the Ice Realm. I trust that your trip was pleasant." Emperor Marion stood from his throne to welcome his guest. "I believe that this is your first time in the Water Realm."

Emperor Zadei inclined his head in greeting. "Yes, Lord Marion. Your lands are quite impressive. I thank you for your hospitality." He turned his head slightly to give the room a cursory glance. The chamber was very spacious, high ceilings supported by slender, winding columns. It was almost delicate in appearance, just like the rest of the palace.

The entire realm was covered in water, villages and farming fields surrounded by wide rivers, lakes and ponds. Zadei had to admit that he was impressed, despite his complete lack of interest in architecture. The entire palace was built around an island in the center of the realm. It was suspended over the water with a few joining corridors built across the island for structural support. Beautiful, though in his opinion, no where near as lovely as his own ice palace.

"I am honored that you accepted my invitation to these peace negotiations. I have invited King Koloss of the Fire Realm as well. Since both realms recently lost their former rulers I thought that it was time to strengthen our relations. The earth and wind realms hold strong ties with this country. Because my lands share the longest boarder with the Human lands it is vital that we reaffirm the old treaties held under the previous rulers. Just in case the humans decide to attack us.

"It is well known that the Humans are highly distrustful of the Dominion people and due to their lack of resources, are constantly attempting to seize our lands. They have been restless lately and seem to be gearing for a large invasion. If the Thrones were still around, it wouldn't be an issue, the legends say that they were superior in magical strength to our kind. Unfortunately, they supposedly disappeared centuries ago." Marion broke off with a small smile.

Zadei nodded in agreement, "Yes, I too have heard the stories. Apparently they were a force to be reckoned with. Winged too, if I recall correctly, and very beautiful."

Marion's grin widened and he nodded as well, "Yes, that is what they say. I heard that long ago we Dominions were the same, but we have, over the centuries, lost our wings and much of our magic." There was a short pause. "But I can see that this conversation is wearing thin. I would like to start negotiations as soon as possible, but unfortunately, King Koloss has been detained. We received word this morning that is will be another two weeks before he is able to join us. I apologize for the inconvenience, but you will be our honored guest. We have a suite prepared for you and I will have a servant ready to tend to your needs by tomorrow morning. I imagine that after all that traveling you would like nothing more than dinner and rest."

Another nod and Zadei was being led from the room and down a long corridor. He was led into a very spacious suite, a large bed, ornate desk, and a couple of comfortable chairs arranged neatly around the room. With a tired sigh he dropped into the closest chair to await the dinner that the maid had gone to fetch.

xxx

Sharp grunts filled the dark room, nearly drowning out the weak gasps of the young man kneeling in the center of the bed. His entire body trembled under the force if the man who thrust into him. His soft white wings hung limp across the sheets as Lord Marion rode him harshly. a hand tangled itself into his long hair, jerking his head back for a long hard kiss. He opened his mouth to allow his master's tongue to dominate his own.

The hand in his hair let go to slide down and take a firm hold on his hips. The kiss was broken as the other began to thrust with more force. He let his head fall forwards and moaned weakly as he felt his master come deep within him.

"Oh, Tetius. You are wonderful, as always."

Marion dropped to his side and pulled his servant back against his chest. He let his hand stroke idolly at the taught stomach and hips that he lusted for so deeply. He let his other hand brush gently against his concubines hair, and sighed almost sadly. "But no matter what I do you still won't come for me."

"I am sorry, my Lord. I am unable."

"Oh shush. I know, I know. You've explained it to me before." Marion let his hand wander until he was stroking Tetius' creamy thighs. "Your people require a specific stimulation in order to orgasm, but you cannot recall what it is."

Tetius turned his head to face his master, but was careful to keep his eyes averted. He was a lowly concubine, and was forbidden to look anyone of higher status in the eyes. Even the servants were stationed above him, his only merit of respect was the fact the he had been chosen as Lord Marion's favourite.

He kept his voice soft and meek, as was required. "I am so very sorry , Lord Marion. You have been so good to me, and I have tried so hard for you, but I cannot. I was too young, and if any of my people ever told me I cannot remember. I am sorry."

He felt horrible for being unable to fully please his master. Lord Marion was kind enough to allow Tetius to speak at his own discretion in his lord's presence. Even the senior servants insisted that Tetius not speak until spoken to.

He leaned into the comfort offered by the gentle fingers still stroking his hair, as Marion began to speak. "It matters not. You do your duty well Tetius. Your body gives me pleasure… and I am loath to allow another to touch you. The servants and residents of the palace are forbidden to touch you upon pain of death." Marion leaned forward to brush a gentle kiss against his concubines temple. "But I am conflicted…"

"My lord?"

With a sigh, Marion rolled Tetius onto his back and settled between his legs. Laying his head upon his servants chest he continued. "I mentioned before that Emperor Zadei of the Ice Realm and King Koloss of the Fire Realm were invited to rework the peace negotiations that we had arranged with the previous rulers of those realms. Both won control of their countries through… questionable means. I want them to be amiable to my requests."

He raised his head to gaze at Tetius' face and smiled sadly. "I want you to serve them. Cater to their every need. I would like to keep you all to myself, but times are grim and I am desperate for their support. Do absolutely anything they desire to keep them happy, Tetius. I will need you to begin serving Zadei tomorrow. Lord Koloss will be arriving in a couple of weeks."

Tetius accepted Lord Marion's comforting kiss as he tried to calm his nerves. In all his life he had never been with anyone other than his master.

It didn't help that his few friends among the serving staff had, when it was announced that the two lords would be visiting, decided to share every story and rumor that they had heard of the two rulers.

The stories of Emperor Zadei's conquering of the Ice Realm were cause for concern. He had been the leader of the previous Emperor's military force, but had overthrown him and taken control.

The rumours surrounding Koloss were even more worrisome. Just vague tales of assassins, and poisons. Whispered stories of people going missing or turning up dead after questioning his rule. In his three months of rule he had attained a very questionable reputation.

Tetius pulled together as much courage as he could and calmed his shaking. He nodded once, stiffly. "Yes, my Lord."

Marion gave a satisfied smile and slipped Tetius another gentle kiss. A deeper kiss, that managed to banish most of Tetius' fears, followed.

"Such a good boy. Always so obedient and eager to please. Though, of course…"

Tetius felt his mater's fingers stoke against his hole.

"If your time is not occupied by them."

He allowed his leg to be pressed up and back until it rested against his chest.

"I expect you to be here, pleasing me."

Tetius could feel Marion press firmly against his entrance. When his master did not move further, he realized that he had not replied as he was expected to.

"Yes, my Lord."

xxx

Tetius lay staring at the wall. He was unable to sleep due to the worried thoughts that kept running through his mind. He turned, careful not to jostle the bed. Lord Marion lay behind him. He was fast asleep.

Again, careful not to jostle the bed Tetius crawled out for under the sheets unfurling his wings from about his body. Years of sharing a bed had taught Tetius many tricks to keep his wings out of his, and his lord's way. In fact he had had to learn quickly once Lord Marion had decided that Tetius would no longer have his own room and had to share his lord's.

Bending to retrieve his discarded robe from the floor, he wrapped it around his shoulders and moved across the room to sit in the bay window, slipping the drapes open. He pressed his hand against the cold glass and stared up at the silver moon. He gave a chilled shudder and settled back so that his cheek rested against the curtains.

Marion's attentions had managed to force his worries to the back burner, but they now back in full force. King Koloss was an enigma, and Tetius wasn't ready to form a set opinion based in mere hearsay.

Lord Zadei was another case altogether. He had only been emperor for a year, but during his days as the general of the Ice Realm army, he had led numerous violent raids into human territory.

It was a well known fact that the Ice Realm was virtually devoid of resources and farm land, barring along it's boarders with the Fire and Water Realms. But Tetius still couldn't condone violence. He thanked the Gods everyday that Lord Marion was a kind man. He could be harsh at times, but he was never cruel.

Lord Zadei terrified Tetius. Any man who would freely use violence against innocents made him uncomfortable. He could feel tears beginning to drip down his cheeks as memories came crashing back to him.

l l l l

"Teti. Take Maifey and hide in the cellar. Hurry!"

"Tetius, I'm scared."

"Oh, Gods. Teti run!"

"Maifey!!"

l l l l

Tetius buried his face in the curtains and tried to stifle his sobs. He did not want to wake his master because of his own cowardice. As his tears began to slow he moved to press his cheek against the chilly glass. The pale young man was just about to drift off when he heard a sound from the bed. He turned to see Lord Marion watching him with tired eyes.

"Tetius, come to bed. You know I have trouble sleeping when you're not here beside me." Tetius watched as his master patted a sleepy hand on the other side of the mattress.

Putting on a brave smile, Tetius wiped away the last of his tears and rose to cross back over to the bed. He dropped his robe back to the floor under his master's gaze and crawled under the covers. A quick motion had Tetius' hair caught in gentle fingers and his cheek pulled flush against Marion's chest. Though his master fell asleep immediately, Tetius lay awake until long after the first streaks of dawn light could be seen through the window.

xxx

"You look horrible, Tetius." Cheryl gave him a concerned glance as he entered the kitchens. Tetius smiled, embarrassed, and took a seat on a nearby stool to wait. He had always enjoyed watching her cook, it reminded him of his home.

Cheryl was his closest friend among the servants of the palace. She was younger than he by three years, but when they met she had been kind enough to show him around and help him with any tasks that he could not handle on his own. She alone, out of all of the friends he had made when brought to the palace, had continued to be his companion even after Lord Marion had taken him as a consort. She was the only person that ever allowed him to meet her gaze.

"All right, done." Cheryl gave him a grin as she ushered the last serving girl out the door. "So what do you need? Are you hungry?" Ever the efficient worker, she had already moved back to the stove and pulled out some fresh pans.

"No, thank you. I am all right, just tired. But if you could prepare Emperor Zadei's breakfast for me…" He trailed off when he noticed that she had already started tossing meat and eggs into various skillets. "Thank you."

"So, Lord Marion has given you the task of serving Lord Tetius, has he?"

"Yes. It is my duty."

"Don't forget that, Tetius." He jerked his head up surprised and found himself staring straight into Cheryl's eyes as she turned from the stove. She looked more series than he had ever seen her.

"I mean it, Lord Marion spoils you somewhat, and you are not used to serving others. Emperor Zadei is extremely powerful. Make sure you follow his every command without question, and do not speak more than you are allowed."

Tetius felt his hand taken by her own calloused fingers. "I don't want to see you hurt. Please, be careful."

Tetius found that he was unable to speak and gave a shaky nod. He could feel his hands beginning to shake and quickly folded them in his lap as Cheryl began to arrange Lord Zadei's breakfast on a platter. She turned back to him and placed the tray in his hands. She then reached up to touch his cheek gently. "You'd better go."

Another shaky nod and he was out the door and heading down the hallway. How he ever made it down the corridor to Emperor Zadei's door without dropping the breakfast tray, he had no idea. He stood in the hall for a full five minutes before he was able to force himself to shift the tray to one hand and knock on the door.

xxx

Zadei woke in a rather foul mood. After his dinner the night before, he had paced the room before finally deciding to go to sleep out of sheer boredom. He had no idea how he was going to manage another two weeks of his monotony. He had just finished lacing his breeches and was bending down to retrieve his shirt when he heard a soft knock at the door.

"Enter."

He heard the door open and a soft voice, "Lord Zadei, I have brought your breakfast."

Zadei gave a grunt in response, and returned his attention to the ties on his shirt. He heard a tray placed on the desk followed by silence, which he assumed meant that the servant had left once more. He turned and nearly jerked in shock at the sight before him.

The servant was kneeling on the ground in supplication. Zadei couldn't even see the person's face, just the long silver locks that pooled on the floor. But it was the snowy wings that were folded neatly across the servants back that held his gaze. _Is this why Marion mentioned the lost Thrones yesterday?_

It wasn't only the wings that were bothering him though. In his realm, servants always composed themselves respectfully, but they would never bow or grovel like this. The servant on the floor before him was acting more like a slave, and the thought made him uncomfortable.

Zadei cleared his throat, but received no reaction from the figure before him.

"What are you doing?"

There was no movement from the winged creature before him as it began to speak. The voice was soft and melodic, but clearly male. "I am yours to command my Lord. Ask what you will of me."

Zadei growled in frustration. This was not a situation that he was comfortable in. Not certain what to do he dropped heavily onto the bed, "All I want right now is my breakfast."

"As you wish, my Lord."

Zadei felt his breath hitch as the servant rose from the floor. Pale, milky skin that complimented the silver hair and white wings, was the first thing that he noticed. He let his eyes roam as the young man moved to retrieve the breakfast tray from the desk. Slim, pink lips, slender waist and hips, and soft delicate features captured his gaze. He was so entranced by the exotic beauty before him that he didn't notice until it was too late that the man had knelt before him and was now holding the dining tray at table height.

"What are you doing?"

The question came out in a low hiss when he realized that the servant was, essentially, becoming a table for him.

Zadei knew that his expression had to be one of embarrassed shock and was suddenly very glad that the young servant was dutifully keeping his gaze on the ground.

"Your breakfast, Lord Zadei. If this is not to your liking, I can bring you something else."

Zadei felt slightly bad when he heard that. He didn't want to make the young man go back to the kitchens. The pale arms were trembling as they steadied the dining tray, and Zadei had the feeling that he had frightened the servant.

"No, this is fine," and with a deep breath he forced down his awkwardness and began to eat. He tried as hard as he could to keep from jarring the servants arms as he ate, but it seemed to be unavoidable. Those soft, pale arms seemed so fragile and small compared to his own.

Zadei's unease had not diminished by the time he had finished his meal. His order to put the tray away came out much harsher than he had intended.

When the servant had placed the tray back on the desk and knelt with his head to the ground once more, Zadei felt his patience snap.

"Do you require anything else, Lord Zadei?" The voice was still soft, but Zadei could swear that there was an edge of fear in it.

The entire situation was beginning to piss Zadei off, and the fact that he was not a morning person did not help.

"Stand up now." The order came out as a sharp growl.

"Yes, my lord."

Zadei watched the servant rise and move to stand before him, head bowed. His pale hands were folded carefully against his heart and his shoulders trembled slightly, as if he were trying to control terrified shivers.

Zadei was about to apologize for losing his temper when the soft voice cut him off.

"I am sorry that I have angered you, my Lord. It is your right to punish me as you see fit. I am yours to command."

The voice was a mere whisper by the end of that comment, but Zadei barely noticed. _So Marion thinks that he can curb my anger by giving me a punching bag. How dare he think that he can make me his pathetic little puppet so easily._

Zadei could feel himself tensing in fury. Before he knew what he was doing he had wrapped his fingers tightly around the throat of the young man before him. He was just about to strike the servant when he realized what he was doing. He stared in horror at the frightened face before him.

Seeing those eyes squeezed shut is fear shocked him like a bucket of cold water. With an angry sigh, he shoved the pale man away from himself.

"Get out now. Now!"

Zadei couldn't help but feel badly when he watched the winged boy's trembling hands fumble with the door knob before finally wrenching the door open and slipping out into the hallway.

With a tired growl, Zadei dropped down onto the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted.

xxx

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C,

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 2

Zadei was still laying on the bed when noon rolled around. He felt badly for treating that servant so harshly. He couldn't get that young man out of his mind. The pale skin, that he just wanted to stroke. His neck had been smooth and cool as silk, Zadei could almost still feel it against his fingers. That beautiful hair, that fell like silver water to frame his face and shoulders. The finely boned features and slender body that showed no signs of a hard servant's life.

And those wings. Those snowy, feathered wings that looked as soft a cotton. Zadei wanted nothing more than to take those wings in his hands and feel those feathers for himself. _God's, he is beautiful._

Zadei's thoughts were interrupted by a timid knocking. He heaved himself up off of the bed and made his way across the room. He threw the door open to find the same winged servant with a surprised look on his face. The pale man's voice shook as he spoke.

"Lo…lord Zadei. I have brought you your lunch."

The food laden tray in his hands rattled slightly in his grip.

Zadei moved out of the way to allow him to enter. One of the servants wings brushed gently against Zadei's arm. Closing the door slowly, Zadei flexed his arm slightly, relishing the feel of those soft feathers. He was glad that it was the same servant who had come back with his meal.

He turned back to face the room and felt his good mood disappear immediately at the sight of those beautiful wings folded across the back of the kneeling figure in the center of the chamber.

"Stop that."

"My Lord?"

Zadei bent down to address the figure on the floor in his most authoritative voice. "Stop crouching on the ground like a dog. It's disgusting. Get up now." He watched the man uncurl his form and stand smoothly.

"Yes, my Lord."

Zadei felt badly when he saw that those delicate hands were trembling once again. He really needed to control his temper.

"Do you require anything else, my Lord?"

With a depressed sigh, Zadei shook his head. "No, there is nothing more that I need." He watched the servant walk to the desk to pick up the discarded breakfast tray, when a thought occurred to him.

"Wait, yes there is something I need. Tell me your name."

The servant straightened with the tray now in his hands and turned back to address Zadei. "My name is Tetius, my Lord."

"Tetius… that is an unusual name. Thank you."

"Yes, my Lord. Please enjoy your meal. I will collect the plates when I bring your dinner." With a quick bow he moved towards the door and reached for the knob.

"Wait."

"Yes, my Lord?" Tetius turned to face Zadei once more.

"I… am sorry… about this morning. You did nothing wrong. I was… frustrated."

Zadei cursed himself for stumbling over his words. Granted, he had little to no experience with apologies, but he had felt compelled to let Tetius know that there was no anger directed at him.

Zadei felt the uncomfortable knot in his stomach loosen. He watched as the nervous shivers stopped and Tetius straightened his frame.

"Thank you, my Lord."

Zadei could have sworn he saw a small smile touch those lips as Tetius turned and let himself out of the chamber.

Zadei grinned as he dropped into the desk chair to start on his lunch. _Tetius, Tetius, Tetius. Such a beautiful name for such a beautiful creature. Maybe this stay wont be as bad as I thought._

xxx

Tetius woke to a familiar warmth. There were strong arms wrapped around his waist and his face was pillowed on a soft chest. Still half asleep he decided to take some time to work through his thoughts.

Tetius had to admit that his new duties were not as difficult as he had first imagined. Emperor Zadei had been nothing but kind since that first day. He was even pleasant to be around. Over the last week Zadei had begun to spend his meals asking Tetius various questions about the palace and the Water Realm.

Tetius would kneel, relaxed, near the door and wait for Zadei to finish his meal. He would then take his leave until it was time for him to bring the next tray.

He found Zadei to be pleasant, but confusing. One moment they would be speaking frankly about the palace's construction, or the intra-realm politics, and the next he would feel as if Zadei was staring at him so intently that his skin would burn.

Those long, pregnant pauses made him feel as though he were about to burst from embarrassment. But then just when he would begin to feel truly uncomfortable, the silence would end, and they would be back to their frivolous conversation.

To be perfectly honest, Tetius welcomed the diversions. Before Zadei's arrival, Tetius would spend his days aimlessly strolling the castle, or pouring over books in the Library.

This was of course in-between the times when Emperor Marion required his services. It had been so much easier when he had been just a regular servant and not the Emperor's favourite whore.

Back then he would finish his tasks, with the help of his friends, and then spend his free time daydreaming in his favourite hiding places. His new duties reminded him of those days. From morning to night he was expected to wait on Emperor Zadei, which meant that any times that Zadei did not need him were his to do with as he pleased.

Of course, his nights were still occupied by his master's desires, but he would never complain. He owed his life to Lord Marion.

With a contented yawn, Tetius raised his head to watch his master's sleeping face. He smiled gently as he began to untangle his limbs from Marion's. Once he had freed himself, he dressed quickly and slipped out the door and down the hall as quietly as he could.

He let himself into the kitchen and took his regular seat to wait for Cheryl to finish her work. They had had very little time to talk in the last week. It was the main reason why he had gotten up so early today.

"And how are you doing with your new duties, Tetius?"

He jerked his head up to stare into Cheryl's eyes. She was laughing softly as she wiped her hands dry. He blushed deeply when he realized that he hadn't even noticed her approach.

"Lost in your thoughts so early in the morning. That isn't good for your health."

Tetius gave her a bright smile. "I know. You've told me that many times. And my new duties are going quite well. Emperor Zadei is pleasant to be around. He does not frighten me as he did that first day." Tetius shuddered briefly at the memory. He felt Cheryl take his hands in her own.

"That's good. I was so frightened for you that day. I don't think I've ever seen you so shaken. I had thought that he had done something horrible to you. You were crying when you came back to the kitchens. I almost didn't think that you would be able to pull yourself together by the time lunch rolled around."

She crouched down so that she was staring up into his eyes. "I was so relieved when you came back from delivering his lunch in such a good mood. You were smiling and calm."

Tetius grinned at that.

"Yes, he was much kinder at lunch. I think that he was simply frustrated that first time."

"So all you two do is talk?" Cheryl's smile had faded to a concerned frown. Tetius could feel his own grin fade, at her sudden seriousness. "Tetius… you still need to be careful. Don't let yourself get too relaxed around him. You said that Lord Marion has ordered you to heed Lord Zadei's every order. He would have to be blind not to see how beautiful you are. You need to prepare yourself for the fact that he may demand that you… give him your body."

Tetius felt his earlier cheer evaporate completely at that statement. It wasn't that he hadn't considered that possibility. The idea just frightened him so much that he had decided that it was easier to just ignore it. He didn't know how well he would take it.

Lord Marion was the only person who had touched him intimately. Feeling obligated to voice his concerns, he realized that Cheryl had moved over to the stove and was busy cooking.

He gave her a thankful smile, that she didn't see because her back was turned. He appreciated how she would always give him the time and space to work things out for himself.

He helped himself to an apple as he continued to think. Maybe those pauses, those looks that he kept feeling were more than he had thought. Perhaps, one of these days, Emperor Zadei truly would demand his services.

The thought did make him horribly nervous, but then another thought occurred to him. What if he refused?

He couldn't even imagine disobeying Lord Marion like that. No, he would do absolutely anything that Emperor Zadei, and King Koloss (when he arrived) demanded. If it meant that he would not have to disappoint his master, then he would do it.

His mind resolved, he looked up to find Cheryl holding the tray that bore Lord Zadei's breakfast. Tossing his apple core into the compost pile, he took the tray from her.

"Thank you for the talk Cheryl."

He was already slipping out the door and barely heard her response.

"Take care of yourself, Tetius."

xxx

Padding softly down the corridor, Tetius nodded to the few servants that he passed. When he reached the appropriate door, he knocked and waited until he was signaled to enter Letting himself in he placed the tray upon the desk before turning to bow. After the first day, Zadei had insisted that he was more comfortable eating at the desk than using Tetius as a table.

Moving back to the center of the room he tried very hard not to notice that the Emperor had not yet started slipping on his breeches. He couldn't help the blush that stole over his features as his gaze slide, unintentionally, across Lord Zadei's bare backside.

His embarrassment doubled when he realized that he had just been thinking about how strong the Lord's thighs and calves looked.

He had never seen the body of such a well built man up close like this before. It made him feel weak and unattractive by comparison. The resolve that he had so recently claimed in the kitchen was fading quickly in the face of the thought that this man, this large, powerful man, could very well be planning to take him sexually.

Lord Marion's body had never made Tetius feel so inadequate. Granted, his master was not an overly muscular man, but he was still vastly superior in strength to Tetius.

Marshaling all of his willpower, Tetius managed to force those confusing thoughts out of his mind. He glanced up slightly and heaved a sigh of relief when he realized that Zadei had finished dressing while he was lost in thought.

"Tetius, I told you yesterday that you are free to sit in my prescience. I see no reason why you should be uncomfortable while you are waiting for me to eat."

Zadei waited until Tetius had seated himself in one of the armchairs before moving to the desk to eat his breakfast. "So has there been anymore word on when King Koloss will be making his appearance at these negotiations?"

"Not as of yet, my Lord. We are expecting him by weeks end." Tetius lost himself in the pointless small talk. Sooner than he expected, Zadei was finished and was once again watching him with that heated gaze.

He had become quiet good at detecting that gaze while still keeping his own averted.

"If you wish it, I can notify you as soon as he has arrived." As he spoke, he stood and made his way over to the desk to pick up the now empty tray. Tetius froze when Zadei suddenly took hold of his wrist.

"Wait, I want you to stay here with me today."

Tetius could feel his body tense as his blood began to run cold. Leaving the tray on the desk he gave a short nod and waited for Zadei to continue.

"I'm bored here, Tetius. There is nothing to do here in my rooms anymore. Nothing to excite me. I need some entertainment. Entertain me, Tetius."

Tetius could feel his entire body begin to shake. This wasn't what he had been expecting. He had never even considered that Lord Zadei would not be the one to do the majority of the work like Lord Marion did.

"What would you have me do, Lord Zadei?" Tetius couldn't control the trembling in his voice.

He felt Zadei's hand tighten suddenly on his wrist, enough to cause the bones in his wrist to grind together. Now he had angered Lord Zadei. He was about to apologize when the Emperor suddenly released his wrist and stood moving away stiffly.

Tetius was almost certain that he could see Zadei's form shaking with anger, but when he spoke his voice was calm.

"I would like you to show me the palace."

xxx

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C,

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 3

Zadei glanced over to gauge Tetius' mental state. He seemed to have calmed significantly. His trembling had subsided and he seemed much more animated as they made their way through the palace halls.

He still couldn't believe the fury that he had felt back in his chambers. When he had realized what Tetius was expecting, it had infuriated him. Had Emperor Marion ordered his servant to be amiable to any request.

Or perhaps, a more chilling thought, Tetius had actually believed that Zadei would have forced him to have sex. Zadei was by no means a blushing virgin, he had been with multiple partners, some much more willing than others. But the thought of forcing himself on a person who was so petrified by the mere idea made him feel sick. Especially, considering that the lovely winged creature beside him seemed so innocent and pure.

"So where would you like to go, Lord Zadei?" The meek voice broke Zadei's train of thought. He stopped walking and turned to face his guide. He tried to meet Tetius' eyes, but the pale man still dutifully kept his eyes averted.

With a silent huff of frustration, Zadei made a quick decision. "Why don't you just give me the tour? It would probably be a good idea for me to know my way around. Lead on." He watched Tetius give a short nod and turn to take the lead.

Two hours into the tour and Zadei had yet to absorb a single word that Tetius had said. It's not that he wasn't listening, in fact he was anxiously awaiting every word that escaped those lips in the soft, musical voice.

But he just couldn't stop staring at those beautiful wings. They were folded neatly against Tetius' back which, unfortunately, hid his figure from view.

Zadei was just reaching forward to brush his fingers against the soft feathers when he realized that Tetius had stopped and was bowing to a man coming down the hall towards them. Zadei jerked his hand back just as Emperor Marion drew up alongside them.

"Good day, Emperor Zadei." Marion gave him a small smile. "I trust that you are enjoying your time here."

"Yes, very much so. I was just having the servant you assigned to me, give me a tour of your magnificent palace." Gods how Zadei hated this pointless diplomatic small talk. Fancy words did not suit him and only served to try his patience.

Zadei returned his attention to the other man. He felt his lip curl at the look that Emperor Marion was now giving Tetius. Perhaps the pale angel wasn't as innocent as he had thought.

For some reason that thought made him feel uneasy. He was still dwelling on it, and when he heard Marion's parting comment he could almost feel a growl escape his throat.

"Please enjoy the remainder of your tour, Lord Zadei. Tetius, I will see you this evening."

Said servant gave a deep bow and Zadei inclined his head slightly as Marion continued on down the hallway in the direction that they had come. The pale man straightened and turned to Zadei.

"Where would you like to go next, my Lord? I was thinking of showing you the island courtyards."

"Actually, I'm getting rather hungry. I'm going to head back to my chamber."

Hungry couldn't be farther from the truth, but Zadei could feel his hold on his temper slipping and figured that it would be best to let it cool in privacy.

"Bring my lunch in the late afternoon. Tetius, thanks… for the tour." And with that Zadei turned on his heel and left.

xxx

The following morning had Tetius knocking lightly on Emperor Zadei's door. The day before he had delivered Zadei's lunch only to be told to place it on the desk and leave immediately.

Zadei had seemed agitated at the time and Tetius had done as asked without hesitation. He had wondered briefly if the bad mood would still be present this morning.

While sitting in Zadei's room as the man ate his food, Tetius could feel all of his worries melting away. Lord Zadei seemed to be in particularly good cheer today, and Tetius wanted to keep it that way.

That was why, when Lord Zadei asked Tetius to sit beside him on the bed much later in the morning, he did so immediately, despite the nervousness that he felt. He stared at his hands in discomfort as Zadei settled onto the bed beside him.

"Tetius."

"Yes, Lord Zadei?"

One of Lord Zadei's hands reached over to grasp clumsily at his own. Fighting down his confusion, Tetius turned his hand so that Zadei could hold it comfortably. He waited for the lord to break the silence.

"Look at me."

Tetius jerked his hand away in shock and stood, about to move to the door. "I cannot. It is forbidden for a servant to look into the face of a Lord."

A strong hand on his wrist pulled Tetius so that he stood facing the still seated Zadei. He made a half hearted attempt to free his wrist and found himself pulled forwards by a rather powerful tug. He was so close to Zadei that he could feel the lord's breath against his cheek.

"I am giving you permission, Tetius. I want to look into your eyes."

He tried to pull away and was stopped by the powerful hand that was placed at the back of his neck.

Tetius could feel his heart racing from fear. What should he do? Servants who acted above there station were severely punished, but he would earn the wrath of both his master and the man before him if he disobeyed a direct order from Lord Zadei.

Taking a deep breath, Tetius made his decision. Slowly, he raised his eyes to meet Zadei's, trying to will down the fear that welled within him.

The moment he saw those deep golden irises, he panicked. Wrenching himself away from Zadei's hold, he threw himself to the ground before the emperor.

"Please forgive me, my Lord. I have insulted you. You must punish me for my rudeness." Tetius pressed his face harder against the carpet in an attempt to still his shaking. He squeezed his eyes closed as tightly as he could and awaited whatever punishment Lord Zadei deemed necessary.

He heard a whisper of movement at his side and braced himself for the stinging pain of a lash. The soft hand on his shoulder shocked him.

"Tetius… I want you to look at me. Now."

Fear at disobeying the order forced Tetius to raise his head and once again meet Zadei's eyes. He would have jerked back again if not for the strange smile that he saw on Zadei's lips. It gave him the strength to allow Lord Zadei to pull him up until they were kneeling across from each other.

The terror that had frozen him so that he could not look away almost caused him to miss the words that Zadei was speaking. "You have… beautiful eyes. Such a pale green."

Zadei's hand cupping his cheek was enough to snap Tetius out of his paralysis. He tried to turn his face away, but Zadei guided it back. Tetius did the only thing that he could think of. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on calming his breathing.

He didn't even realize that he was crying until he felt Zadei's fingers brush lightly against his tears.

A sharp tug by Zadei and suddenly Tetius found himself with his cheek pressed against a strong chest. The arms that encircled him felt warm.

"It's ok, Tetius. I didn't mean to push you."

Zadei's chest rumble pleasantly against Tetius' cheek. He shook his head slightly, but didn't attempt to leave that strong embrace.

"No, Lord Zadei. It is my fault. I…"

"Don't speak."

Tetius gave a slow nod before leaning more of his weight against Lord Zadei. He didn't understand why, but the embrace made him feel comfortable. As far as Tetius was concerned, he never wanted to leave these arms again.

There was a slight jolt of worry when he realized that he wanted to stay like this more than he wanted to please Lord Marion, but he banished that thought as quickly as he could

xxx

Zadei grinned as he felt Tetius leaning more of his weight against his chest. He tightened his arms slightly, and basked in the feel of the soft downy feathers on the underside of Tetius' wings brushing against his arms. He lay his cheek against the top of Tetius' head and inhaled his scent. Fresh, clean, and slightly earth. Oh yes, he could get used to this.

Perhaps this what that love thing that his mother had tried to explain to him when she had found out about all of his sexual escapades with the other children of the Ice Realm nobility.

He honestly never knew how she had found out, none of the girls had gotten pregnant, and none of the boys would have been willing to admit to the shame of having submitted themselves for Zadei's pleasure.

But however she had gotten hold of the information, it had led to a long and boring lecture about respect, and feelings, and honour. It had certainly served to stop his fun with the nobles quite sharply.

Of course, once Zadei entered the military, he quickly put all thoughts of noble honour out of his mind. Sex was about physical pleasure, nothing more, and he took it where ever he could get it.

Lonely recruits, the men under his command, and during the raids on the human lands, any of the captives that he found worthy of his attentions. Of course they only agreed when he told them that their families would be spared for their cooperation. Now that he thought back, he regretted forcing them in such a way, but what was done, was done.

Maybe this was the moment that the lecture had been meant for. This beautiful creature that Zadei held in his arms had confused his heart and mind.

_Humph. Love… I had never thought that I would have to deal with that particular annoyance, but there it is._

He felt Tetius snuggle closer against his chest and broke into a satisfied grin. _Maybe it wont be so bad after all._

"Lord Zadei?"

"Hmm?"

"I must go Lord Zadei. I will send another servant to bring you your lunch. Lord Marion has requested my presence for the remainder of the day."

Zadei growled angrily and tightened his hold on the delicate figure. He didn't want Tetius in that man's presence. Not if his suspicions were correct.

The thought of Tetius being taken by anyone made him furious. But reason won out when he accepted the fact that angering Emperor Marion would only cause things to end badly.

Reluctantly, he released his hold and allowed Tetius to sit up so that they were once again facing each other.

"All right, you can go. But first, will you be free over the next few days? I want to spend more time with you. To discuss policies and such," Zadei finished quickly to hide the embarrassment he was feeling at saying something so dreadfully sappy.

Tetius smiled gently and met Zadei's eyes briefly before turning away, blushing. "You have but to ask, Lord Zadei. I am at your command."

"Good, then I'll see you tomorrow morning."

"Yes Lord Zadei. Please enjoy the remainder of your day."

xxx

"And Lord Zadei is not being difficult…?"

"No…(gasp) no, my Lord. He…aah…he seems to be en…joying his time heRE!" The last word came out in a half shout as Lord Marion gave a particularly vicious thrust.

Tetius could tell that his master was feeling frustrated. Since joining Lord Marion in his chambers after lunch, Tetius had already been taken four times.

In between their activities, Marion would disappear into his study leaving Tetius to rest. He would come back thoroughly upset and Tetius would do his best to calm his master's mind.

Lord Marion must have received some bad news. It wasn't uncommon for the Emperor to use sex to relax himself so that he could better organize his thoughts.

Tetius knew better than to ask what the problem was. He simply allowed his master to relieve himself. Which was why he was currently laying face down on the bed as his lord thrust himself deep into Tetius' body.

Soft lips trailed across his shoulders.

"So he hasn't touched you yet?"

The statement was punctuated by a possessive bite at the junction where his right wing joined with his shoulder blade. Tetius jerked in pleasure. That spot was particularly sensitive, and Lord Marion like to use it to his advantage.

"Aaaah! NO… my Lord."

Tetius writhed helplessly as Marion continued to nibble at his sensitive back.

"He… Gods… he has not indicated thaaAT!…… That he desires it."

Tetius could feel Lord Marion's lips stretch into a smile against the back of his neck.

"Good, good. I must admit that knowing that you are still mine alone brings me great pleasure." The hands sliding down his waist pulled gently, and Tetius lifted his hips to accommodate his Lord's desires. "But remember Tetius, it he does want you, you must comply."

"Of… course, my Lord."

"Good," Marion whispered as he pressed a soft kiss to Tetius' ear. "Now brace yourself."

With no further warning, his Lord began to Thrust sharply into him. Soon Tetius' gasping cries and Marion's pleasured grunts were the only sounds that filled the room.

xxx

Tetius sat reclined against the headboard of his master's grand bed. Said master was currently dozing on the pillow, apparently, having abandoned any thought of returning to his study in his post coital pleasure. Neither had spoken since Lord Marion had reached his climax, but then they rarely did.

Marion would bask in satisfaction, while Tetius desperately tried to will away the discomfort of having been left at the edge of fulfillment once again.

It was a dance that they had perfected over years of familiarity, and both found the routine to be comfortable.

"My lord?" Tetius kept his voice soft. He was not certain whether the Emperor was even still awake, but he was too nervous to check. His gaze was locked on the far wall.

He twisted his fingers aimlessly in the sheets and continued. "Lord Zadei has requested that… I spend the next few days with him. He said that he wished to discuss our realms policies and customs. I believe that it is in preparation of the upcoming negotiations."

Tetius stopped talking and held his breath. Lord Marion was not answering. Perhaps the man was asleep after all. Tetius pulled his gaze from the wall and was about to slip down under the covers when he heard a soft chuckle at his side.

"Even without an orgasm, I am impressed that you are so level headed at the moment. Thinking about nothing but work, as usual."

Tetius turned slightly towards the figure that was now sitting up beside him.

"If it weren't for your physical reactions, I would think that I had no effect on you what so ever."

The pale young man felt ashamed. He had not meant to imply that Lord Marion had not pleasured him in turn. He hung his head and drew a shaky breath.

"I apologize, my Lord. I will try harder. I will not embarrass you in such a manner again." He clenched his hands tightly in his lap to hide their trembling.

"I was joking, Tetius. I know you try for me." The voice was soft and Tetius nearly jumped when he felt his master's finger's rest against his cheek.

"To be honest, I feel badly for taking you to the brink of pleasure again and again only to leave you behind. It must be terribly painful for you."

Tetius began to shake his head in denial, but froze when Lord Marion pressed a kiss against his forehead. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the words that were being spoken as Lord Marion pressed his cheek against Tetius' own.

"You may do as Lord Zadei wishes, but keep in mind that Lord Koloss should be arriving in three days. You will then be expected to serve him as well."

Tetius nodded as best he could as Lord Marion's hand slipped around his neck to bury itself in his hair. The words that he was about to speak were lost against the lips of his master.

"Good boy, Tetius. Now…" A careful tug on his hair, and Tetius found himself being guided down his master's body. "Take my mind off of such serious matters."

"Yes, my Lord." Tetius' voice was steady as he reached out to take Lord Marion's member in his hand. This was one of his least favourite activities. No matter how hard Tetius tried to please his master with lips, and tongue, and teeth, in the end he was never ready for the bitter taste of his lord's semen. He swallowed it as required just as the lord pulled him upwards into a passionate kiss.

"Very, very nice, Tetius. Now go to sleep."

Laying down next to his lord, Tetius allowed his mind to focus back on his work. He was allowed to spend more time with Lord Zadei.

Just the thought made him feel better. He truly enjoyed the man's company, despite his unpredictable moods and somewhat common speech. Maybe, he could show Lord Zadei around the libraries, if he really was interested in learning about the Water Realm.

Of course that would have to end once King Koloss arrived, and Tetius was required to split his time between both. The thought made him feel inexplicably sad.

Pushing away those confusing thoughts, Tetius curled closer against Lord Marion. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off, firmly refusing to acknowledge the realization that his master's presence did not seem as comforting as he remembered.

xxx

TBC

Thank you again to Adeline for the nice review. To answer your question, I wrote this fic disregarding the fact that Zadei has that claw.

I really tried to write Zadei in character, but I fear that he came out a bit sappier than I intended. It's to late to fix it now though. It would end up changing too much of the story.

Unfortunately, Laures doesn't show up in this particular story (neither does Charon.) I had wanted both of them to show up, but when I ended up planning out the whole story they just didn't work into it. I am going to put them in the sequel when I can find the time to plan it out. Sorry to get your hopes up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, 

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 4

Tetius had barely even completed his first knock when he was told to enter.  He slipped inside to find Lord Zadei waiting for him seated at the desk.

After a moments hesitation, he allowed his eyes to rise and meet the golden orbs of the man before him.

"Good morning, my Lord.  You're up early."

He watched as Lord Zadei broke into a rather feral looking grin.  It unnerved him slightly and he allowed his eyes to sink back down until his gaze was once again focused on the ground.  Thankfully, the lord didn't seem too upset by this.

"I am glad to see you, Tetius.  How are you today?"

"Well, my lord.  Thank you for asking."

Tetius moved forward and placed the breakfast tray on the desk before Lord Zadei.  He risked another quick glance up to meet the other man's eyes.  The lord was still watching him with that strange grin.

Tetius bowed quickly and retreated to his usual seat.  Folding his hands in his lap, Tetius focused his gaze on the strong back before him.  _His body is so much more developed than my Emperor's.  Why can I not look away?  I do not know why he interests me so much._

Tetius was so lost in his thoughts that it took him a few moments to realize that Lord Zadei had finished his meal and was now watching him closely.

Suddenly nervous, Tetius hurried to avert the blush he knew was creeping up his neck.  "You said you wished to discuss our realms policies.  Where would you like to start?"

"I think I'd rather see more of the palace.  Why don't you show me around some more?"

"As you wish, my Lord.  Where would you have me take you?"

He watched a Zadei thought for a moment before replying.  "Why don't you show me something you like?  Where do you want to go?"

Tetius coughed into his hand, trying to dispel the embarrassment that he felt at being flattered, thusly.  He was a mere servant.  No one had ever asked him what he wanted to do before.

Well, Lord Marion had, but choosing the sexual positions for an evening wasn't exactly the same thing.

Lord Zadei actually wanted to learn about Tetius.  Still blushing slightly, Tetius cleared his throat and answered softly.  "I… I like the library.  It's quiet and cool."

"All right then.  The library it is.  Lead on."

xxx

"This is the central library of our realm.  We have every kind of document imaginable.  Our historical records are second to none in the Dominion alliance.  If you are interested in any of our old battle records, please help yourself.

"I personally enjoy the novels.  Very few libraries carry fictional work, but we have a rather large selection.  I could make a couple of recommendations if you like.  Though, perhaps you would prefer something on battle tactics?"

Zadei nodded absently.  He hadn't been listening, so much as just watching Tetius speak.  Every movement was graceful and enthralling.  He watched as Tetius gave a small smile and disappeared among the shelves.

Zadei was almost worried that he may have been too obvious in his attentions, until he realized that his earlier nod had probably been taken in reply to some sort of question.

Tetius reappeared carrying a rather worn tome.  He place it on the table before Zadei and gave him a shy smile.  "Why don't you try this one?  I think you would find it entertaining."

Zadei took the book with a thank you and began to flip through it.  Reading wasn't exactly his style, but he didn't want Tetius to think that he wasn't enjoying himself.

He was about a quarter of the way through the large book when he suddenly felt uncomfortable.  He let his gaze wander upwards and almost jerked in shook when he saw that Tetius was staring straight at him.  Had Tetius actually been watching him read?

He watched as Tetius' cheeks coloured in embarrassment.  Zadei grinned at him and stifled a chuckle as the blush deepened and the pale man turned away to hide his face.  _He is so cute when he blushes.  I want to be alone with him._

"Let's go back to my room."  Zadei kept his voice as steady as he could while he stood.

Tetius nodded and bowed slightly, motioning for Zadei to lead the way.  "Would you like to stop for lunch in the dining hall?"

"Yeah, why not?"  After all, he had no need to hurry.  Tetius was his personal servant after all.  They had all day.

xxx

Tetius opened the door to Lord Zadei's chamber and allowed the man to pass him as he bent into a bow.  He caught a faint whiff of the Lord's scent as he passed.

That clean, slightly musky scent threatened to reawaken the blush that he had been desperately trying to keep at bay all day long.

It was difficult.  This exciting warmth that had been growing in his chest confused him.  It wasn't unpleasant, but the more time he spent with Lord Zadei the more it began to grow.

He entered the chamber and found himself staring directly into the lord's eyes.  He closed the door with a gentle tug, unwilling to break their locked gazes.  Zadei was standing so close that Tetius could nearly feel the heat radiating from his body.

"You're still meeting my eyes."

Tetius watched as those lips twitched into a small smirk.  Perhaps it was due to their proximity, but Tetius now noticed that Zadei's canines were rather pronounced, giving him a slightly predatory look.

He shuddered slightly, though the action had nothing to do with fear.

"That's good."

Tetius gave a nervous smile, not trusting his voice to remain steady.  He took a deep breath when he felt Lord Zadei take hold of his hand and give it a tug.  He allowed himself to be led across the room towards the bed.

Tetius felt a sudden rush of fear, but hid it quickly a he was guided to sit.  Lord Zadei dropped down beside him, not letting go of his hand.

Tetius turned to face the man beside him, only to realize that Lord Zadei was not looking at him.  He waited patiently for the Lord to speak.

"Thank you for today, Teti.  I… enjoyed it."

Tetius froze at those words.  He continued to stare straight at Lord Zadei, but his eyes were not focused on the image before him.

 l l l l

"Teti, mother and father are dead.  You have to protect Maifey!"

"Raynus, please…"

"Now, Teti!  Take Maifey and hide in the cellar.  Hurry!"

"Raynus.  Look out!"

"Teti, I'm scared."

"Maifey!"

 l l l l

xxx

Zadei squeezed the hand in his own lightly.  He was quite embarrassed by what he was about to say and he didn't want to humiliate himself.

"Thank you for today, Teti.  I… enjoyed it."

When he received no reply, he raised his eyes to meet Tetius' own and was shocked to find tear's trailing down those pale cheeks.  He was confused, he hadn't wanted to upset him.

For some reason he felt ill at the sight of those tears.  "Teti, what's the matter?"

He received no reply.  The blank look in those pale green eyes, worried him.  He took hold of the slender shoulders and shook that delicate frame sharply.

"Tetius!"

A shuddering gasp and Tetius was blinking owlishly at Zadei.  More tears slipped free of his eyes as he took a deep steadying breath.  His cheeks were paler than normal and his voice trembled when he spoke.

"Lord Zadei…?"

Zadei felt uncomfortable.  This wasn't a situation that he was used to dealing with.  Emotional displays made him thoroughly uncomfortable.  His usual method of dealing with them would be to leave, not wanting or caring, to give assistance.

But this was different.  The idea of leaving Tetius in this state made him feel badly.  Not exactly certain what to do, he pulled Tetius forward's into his arms and held him gently.

"You surprised me, Teti.  What's the matter?"

He felt Tetius shudder and tightened his grip slightly.  The soft words were muffled against his chest, but still audible.  "Bad memories."  He felt the young man take a shaky breath.  "I haven't been called Teti in a very long time.  It just overwhelmed me."

Zadei sighed unhappily.  "I'm… sorry, Tetius.  I wont call you that again."

_Damn_.  He hadn't intended to upset the winged man.

"No, please."  Zadei allowed Tetius to pull back so that they were staring into each other's eyes again.  "Please…"

The voice was low and pleading.  "It's been so long since anyone's called me that.  It's nice to hear it again."

Zadei smiled in, what he hoped, was a supportive manner.  "All right.  I'll call you Teti.  But you have to call me Zadei from now on."

Tetius jerked back horrified.  "No!  I could never…"

"Not in public of course.  Just… when we're alone.  All right?"

Zadei was almost knocked flat on his back as Tetius threw himself against his chest.

"Yes.  I would like that."

Zadei gave a happy laugh.  "Come here."

He let himself fall flat on the bed and pulled Tetius down so that he was trapped against the wall.  He stroked at the soft wing that was draped across his body as Tetius tried to pull away.  Zadei stilled him with his strong arms.  "Just relax.  You deserve some rest."

Zadei relaxed his hold as he felt Tetius lean close against him.  A hand was placed gently against his shoulder, and Zadei took that as a sign that it was all right for him to drape his own arm across the slender hips pressed against his own.  He carded his other hand in the soft silver locks.

Not much later, he felt Tetius drift of into sleep.  With a contented sigh, Zadei began to consider his options.  He wanted Tetius to be his, but not just while he was here in the Water Realm's palace.

No, he wanted Tetius forever.  Maybe he could convince Marion to sell, or possibly trade, for the pale young man.  One servant shouldn't be that hard to obtain.

Yes, that is what he would do.  He felt himself break into a happy grin as Tetius snuggled closer in his sleep.

xxx

Tetius woke feeling warm and safe.  He snuggle closer to his pillow preparing to let himself drift off to sleep once more.  He couldn't remember the last time that he had felt so comfortable.  He turned his head slightly to glance out he window and gauge the time, but he couldn't find it.

It was then that he realized that he was not in Lord Marion's bedroom.  That thought broke through his sleepy calm and he jerked up in fright.

"What is it?"

Tetius glance down to stare into Zadei's eyes.  The man was watching him with a rather satisfied smile on his face, and he didn't look the least bit sleepy.

The arm wrapped around Tetius' waist shifted to stroke his side gently.  Tetius blushed furiously as he realized that he had just mistaken that strong chest for a pillow.

Never had Lord Marion's body, or touch, made him feel this way.  Like everything was just as it was meant to be.  It frightened him.  This was not something he had ever experienced before, not since he had begun his life in the castle.

"Tetius?"

The concerned voice, coupled with the soft fingers that were now stroking along the upper edge of his right wing, broke through his thoughts.  Careful not to rest any of his weight on Zadei, Tetius climbed over the larger man so that he could move towards the door.  He glanced out the window at the now dark sky.

"I apologize.  I should have brought you your dinner hours ago."

He was just reaching for the door knob when he felt Zadei directly behind him and froze.  He shivered with pleasure as those strong hands skimmed lightly across the rims of his wings, before resting on his shoulders.

"It's fine, Teti.  I would have woken you if it mattered.  I was happy just the way we were."

Tetius flushed so deeply he was sure that Zadei could feel it through his robes.  Why was Zadei affecting him this way?

"Oh.  All right.  Can I… get it for you now Lo… Zadei?"

"Don't worry about it."  The hands on his shoulders began to rub slowly.  "Why don't you get something for yourself?  I'll see you in the morning."

Tetius reached up to rest his hand against one of Zadei's.  "Thank you, Zadei."  He turned and flashed a small smile.  "Have a good night."

He found himself pulled into a quick hug before he was allowed to slip out into the corridor.

xxx

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, 

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 5

"Good morning, Zadei"

Tetius smiled brightly as he placed the tray on the desk and turned to find Zadei closing the door for him.

"How did you sleep?"

A quick movement and Tetius found himself once again bound in Zadei's embrace.  Feeling bold, he slipped his own arms loosely around the taller man

"I slept wonderfully, Teti.  I dreamt of you all might long."  

Tetius buried his face against that strong chest to hide his embarrassment.  He had dreamt of Zadei that night before as well.  He couldn't remember exactly what the dream had been about, but he distinctly remembered Lord Marion waking him.

When he has asked why, his master had told him that he had thought Tetius was ill because of his moaning.  He didn't remember what explanation he had given, but it had apparently been enough to appease the Emperor.

Zadei pulled back suddenly, and thankfully he misinterpreted the blush.  "Don't worry Teti.  My dreams were completely innocent, I promise."

Tetius let his hands slip free as Zadei moved away to begin his breakfast.  There had been an idea floating around in his mind since he had left this chamber the night before.

Taking a deep breath, he decided to plunge ahead.  "Za… Zadei?"

He watched as the Emperor turned from his meal to look Tetius in the eye.  "Yes?"

Wringing his hands nervously, Tetius swallowed deeply before continuing.  "I… would like… to take you somewhere."  He took a shaky breath before quickly adding.  "If that is all right with you, of course."

Zadei gave him a slightly surprised look before nodding once.  "All right."

xxx

"This is beautiful."

Zadei looked around in awe.  Tetius had led him into one of the castle's island courtyards.  He briefly recalled Tetius pointing it out on their first tour of the palace, but he hadn't paid it much mind.

He wasn't the type of person to spend his time admiring scenery, but even he could appreciate the simple elegance of this place.  There were willowy trees covered in delicate blooms and colourful flowers peppering the ground.

In the center of the clearing he could see a rock face waterfall.  It was obvious that this place was completely natural.  No engineer, despite their brilliance, would be able to create a man made waterfall like that.

"This is my favourite garden."

Zadei returned his attention to his companion.  Tetius led the way through the plants, turning frequently to make sure that Zadei was still following.  The sunlight glistening off of his pale hair and skin gave him an ethereal glow.

His wings sparkled like freshly fallen snow.  Zadei would have said that the sight made his feel homesick, but he refused to acknowledge the fact that he had such weak feelings.

"Do you like it?"

Zadei shook off his thoughts and flashed Tetius a grin.  "Yes, very much."  He watched as Tetius blushed happily.

"Come on,"  The excited smile on Tetius' face was enough to keep Zadei happy.  He followed silently as Tetius led the way deeper into the courtyard.

They made their way down to the edge of the small pond at the base of the waterfall.  Tetius pointed down at the water and Zadei slid, silently, to his knees to see what Tetius was indicating.

It took a moment before he found what he was looking for.  Fish.  Tiny, little, rainbow coloured fish darting back and forth beneath the water's surface.  Zadei couldn't help smiling as he watched them.  _Is this what Teti does with his free time? _ He turned to address the man in question and froze, shocked.

Tetius was watching him closely.  The soft look in his eyes threw Zadei for a moment.  Tetius' teeth worried his lower lip nervously.  After a moment he seemed to come to a decision and held out his hand to Zadei.

"Come with me.  I want to show you something special."

Zadei reached up and clasped that outstretched hand.  He resisted the urge to pull Tetius down into his lap and rose.  Another small smile and Tetius was leading him around the back of the rock face.  Zadei noted to himself that it seemed to connect directly into the castle, the water feeding across the top of the palace walls.

He was surprised when Tetius stopped abruptly and crouched down.

"It's rather cramped.  Watch your head."

A few branches were moved out of the way, and then Tetius was gone.

Zadei bent down and moved the branches aside to reveal a small cave opening at an angle into the rock wall.  It certainly was a tight fit, but he wasn't about to be left behind.

He crawled quickly through the cave, breathing a silent sigh of relief when the space began to widen.  How Tetius made it through with those wings, he didn't know.

He could just make out a glow of light before himself when he heard Tetius' voice float back towards him, "Close your eyes."

He did so without hesitation and continued to move forward.  He felt Tetius reach out and guide him on.  The tunnel widened suddenly, and Zadei reasoned that he must have entered a cave.

He could hear the faint rush of water and wondered briefly if they were now behind the waterfall.

"Keep your eyes closed."

Zadei nodded as he was helped to his feet.  He followed Tetius' guiding.  _It's strange, _he though to himself, _I have no problem following him like this.  I don't think I would allow any other person to see me so vulnerable._

"All right."

Zadei stopped when indicated, keeping his eyes closed.  He felt Tetius' presence move to his side, but still he waited.

"Open your eyes."

Zadei did so, taking in a deep breath at the sight.  They were indeed in a cave behind the waterfall.  The light was casting sparkling rainbows across the walls and floor.

He felt a gentle hand touch his arm and turned to find Tetius watching his reactions closely, rainbows playing lightly across his hair.

"Do you like it?"

Reaching out, Zadei lay his hand against Tetius' cheek and smiled.  "I like it."

"I'm glad."

Tetius placed his hand over Zadei's and led him back towards the center of the cave.  He lowered himself down to sit on the ground and Zadei followed suit.

"I found this place back when I first came here.  I liked to hide here in my spare time so that I could be alone.  I haven't been here in a very long time."

The sadness in Tetius' voice nearly convinced Zadei not to ask, but he felt he had to.  "Teti?"

"Hmm?"

"How long have you been here?  You aren't from this country… are you?"

Dropping Zadei's hand, Tetius turned his face away.  Zadei was about to apologize when Tetius began to speak.  "I've been in this country since I was fourteen, six years now.  I'm not really sure where my people came from.  My family lived in a small village in the north of the realm where the water is sparser.

"No matter how often we asked, the only thing the adults would ever tell us was that the village was our home, and we were free there.  We lived there for as long as I can remember.  It was a pleasant life.  I lived with my parents, my older brother Raynus, and my little sister Maifey.  My father was a hunter, and my mother was a weaver.  Raynus took care of our gardens and I was left in charge of caring for Maifey.  She was only four years old.

"One day our village was attacked.  They were strange creatures, like nothing we had ever seen.  They reminded me of the stories that my mother would tell me when I had done something bad.

"My father's hunting party was out at the time.  They were killed first.  One of the men managed to make it back to the village to warn us.  He died of blood loss soon after.  We hid in the house.  Mother was outside guarding our home when they got her.  We could hear her screaming.

"Raynus told me to take Maifey and hide in the cellar.  There was a secret path that led out into the forest in case we needed it.  I've always wondered if our parents had expected something like that to happen.  Why else would they have built that tunnel in the first place?

"Raynus went outside to help keep the monsters at bay.  They were… overwhelmed.  Even underground we could hear the horrible growling.  I didn't know what to do, so I took Maifey and led the way out into the forest.  We walked for days with no food or rest.  We were on the outskirts of a small farming village when one of the creatures caught up to us.

"I was holding Maifey so tightly, but… I was too weak.  It tore her out of my arms.  I tried to grab her back, but the monster knocked me to the ground.  I…hit my head on something, but I swear I could still hear her screaming as I passed out."

Tetius was weeping outright by this point.  His face was turned away from Zadei, and his entire frame shook.  Quietly, Zadei moved closer and wrapped his arms around him.

He stroked Tetius' hair as the young man cried into his chest.  Zadei had never comforted anyone before.  He didn't know what to say.  Sighing in frustration, he settled for simply holding the winged figure until the tears slowed.

Tetius' words were muffled as he continued.  "When I woke, I was here in the palace.  Lord Marion told me that the farmers had saved me, but when the farmers saw my wings they were frightened and contacted the palace.

"I was unconscious for a very long time.  Search parties had been sent out and had discovered our village, they figured it must have been hidden by magic or something.  There was no one left.  It was decided that because no other villages had been attacked, the creatures must have been targeting us specifically.

"When their job was done, they left.  The one that had followed Maifey and I was killed by the farmers.  Supposedly, it was a lucky shot that managed to weaken it enough for them to kill it.  In the end Lord Marion said that I could remain here, seeing as I had nowhere else to go."

Tetius began to cry again as Zadei held him tightly.  "My poor Teti.  Cry as much as you want.  I'll be right here."

Zadei began to stroke Tetius' hair slowly.  This was not what he had expected.  Such a kind and innocent person didn't deserve to suffer like Tetius had.

Zadei had never been overly close to… well anyone actually, but he could imagine how painful it would be to lose them all so violently.  _What if something like that happened to Tetius?_

Zadei shuddered at the thought and pushed it from his mind.  He would make sure that never happened.  He would protect this delicate angel in his arms.

It wasn't long before Tetius had cried himself to sleep.  Zadei smiled sadly and lay back on the cave floor, pulling Tetius tight against him.

xxx

Tetius woke slowly.  His cheek was pressed against something damp and it was very difficult to move.  He opened his eyes slightly and glanced around.

Zadei lay beside him, fast asleep, and Tetius felt himself smile at the sight.  The man looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

Tetius lay his hand gently on Zadei's chest and realized that the shirt under his finger tips was soaked.  It had to be uncomfortable for Zadei.  Even the warms arms that encircled Tetius' body did little to stave off the chill of the cave.

Glancing towards the waterfall, Tetius realized why.  The sun was no longer angled to shine through the waterfall.  In fact, considering how dim the light was it must be mid afternoon by now.  Turning back, Tetius shook Zadei slightly.

"Wha…?"  Zadei groaned, and opened his eyes slowly.

Tetius smiled shyly as those golden orbs focused on his face.  "Wake up Zadei.  It's getting cold in here.  Perhaps we should head back to your room."  He watched Zadei nod and took his hand.  "I'll lead the way back."

xxx

They hadn't spoken the entire way back to Zadei's room and Tetius was becoming nervous.  It had felt good to finally tell someone his story, but perhaps it had made Zadei uncomfortable.

As soon as the door was closed behind him, Tetius spoke.  "Thank you.  Thank you for listening to my story.  I've never told anyone the entire thing."

He fell eagerly into the gentle embrace that Zadei offered.

"I'm glad you told me."

That wonderfully warm feeling was back and Tetius suddenly felt the need to share it.  "Zadei, I feel so warm when I'm around you.  I don't really understand it, but seeing you, and being here with you makes me so happy."

He leaned farther into Zadei's embrace and sighed softly.  "Maybe that's just silly."

Zadei pulled back so suddenly that Tetius thought he had offended him.  But the smile he saw when he looked up banished that fear.

"It's not silly."  Zadei spoke so confidently that Tetius just had to smile.  There was a brief hesitation before Zadei spoke again.  "Teti… may I kiss you?"1

Tetius blushed furiously, and whispered softly, "You don't have to ask, Zadei."

"I know, but I am asking.  May I kiss you?"

Tetius watched Zadei closely.  He had to admit that he was flattered.  Zadei didn't really seem like the type to ask for what he wanted.

Tetius smiled shyly.  Perhaps it was their recent conversation that had caused Zadei to act with such consideration.  Tetius didn't have to think long on his answer.  "Yes."

The first kiss was quick and soft, just the barest brushing of lips.  Their eyes met, and suddenly he was crushed against Zadei's chest, their lips tightly locked.  He allowed his eyes to slide closed as he clutched at Zadei's arms.  He pressed his own lips back against the taller man's.

Tetius felt Zadei's tongue swipe against his lower lip and obediently opened his mouth.  He welcomed the invading muscle with enthusiasm, swiping his own tongue up to rub against it slickly.

He'd had plenty of practice at this, but never, in the five years that he had been servicing Lord Marion, had he ever felt a kiss like this.  His knees felt weak and his entire body trembled with pleasure.

Suddenly, he found himself laying across the bed, wings spread wide.  Zadei was kneeling over him.  He was surprised, never had he lost his awareness due to pleasure before.

It was inappropriate for a concubine to put their own enjoyment over their master's.  He had heard that from Cheryl many times when Lord Marion had begun to express interest in him.

He tried desperately to rein in his reactions, but abandoned it as a lost cause when Zadei pulled open his robes and began to press kisses along his neck and collar.

Tetius moaned softly as he felt those sharp teeth graze lightly down his chest.  Zadei's hands were stroking heatedly at his sides and abdomen.  A soft kiss was pressed against one of his nipples and Tetius gasped sharply, his fingers scrabbling weakly at the sheets.

He gave a sharp cry as Zadei latched his lips firmly against his nipple and began to suck.  A gentle nibble followed that left Tetius nearly sobbing out loud.

This was so new and exciting.  Lord Marion never took the time to arouse him before relieving himself.  Tetius felt the lips locked on his chest twitch into a smile and blushed furiously.

The next thing he knew Zadei was pressing gentle kisses against his lips.  He then pulled back to look deeply into Tetius' eyes.

"Stop thinking so much."  Another soft kiss, with a gentle graze of teeth against his lower lip.  "Just enjoy this."

Tetius gazed deeply into those golden eyes.  He could see the lust in them and nodded.  He wanted this.  Zadei flashed him a toothy grin and favoured him with another heated kiss before moving back down to his nipples.

Tetius gasped and writhed in pleasure.  Eventually he felt Zadei begin to move farther down his body.  The man's tongue roved across his stomach, delving quickly into his navel.  Tetius arched his back as Zadei's tongue continued to slide down his abdomen.

A sudden, sharp knock on the door ground their activities to a halt.

"Who is it?"  Zadei's voice was an angry bark.

"I apologize for disturbing you Lord Zadei, but Lord Marion requires Tetius' presence."

Tetius felt, more than heard, Zadei's growl.  Sitting up angrily he spoke again.  "He'll be right there."

"Yes Lord Zadei."

Tetius moved to get up but Zadei pressed him back onto the bed and leaned over him.  He stared into Tetius' eyes for a moment before speaking.  "Teti… you liked that, right?"

Tetius felt confused.  Has his reactions not indicated his enjoyment.  "Yes.  Zadei, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He found himself pulled up into another passionate kiss.

"I'm glad that you were."  Zadei grinned suddenly and pulled Tetius into his arms.  "If you are free later, and want to come back… I'll be waiting."

Tetius tried to hide his excited smile as he separated himself from Zadei's embrace.  He stood slowly and began to straighten his clothes and hair.

"I would like that, but if I am unable, I will see you in the morning.  And I'll have someone come by with your dinner."  Gathering his courage, he leaned down to press a quick kiss against Zadei's lips.

xxx

Zadei grabbed Tetius' shoulders and held him in place for one more passionate embrace.  He trailed his tongue over the contours of Tetius' sweet mouth.

He let go reluctantly, and watched with satisfaction as Tetius straightened up, flushed and panting slightly for breath.

"You'd better go, Teti."

Zadei watched as Tetius nodded breathlessly and let himself out.  He laughed happily and threw himself back onto the bed grinning like a fool.  _His body is absolutely perfect.  Pale and soft.  And his scent is so clean and arousing._

Rolling onto his side, Zadei waited for his dinner, while imagining just what he was going to do to Tetius when he got back.

xxx

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, 

**Authors Note: **This chapter contains nonconsensual sex and torture.  If you don't enjoy that sort of thing you can skip this chapter and pick up the story in my next post.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 6

Tetius stood nervously, outside of the familiar looking door.  He had been informed that King Koloss had finally arrived and needed to be properly greeted.  Taking a steadying breath, he knocked sharply against the wood.

"Enter!"

He opened the door silently, noticing that the design was identical to the room that Zadei was staying in, and moved to bow deeply.

"I have been assigned to tend to your needs, Lord Koloss."  He kept still and waited.  It was harder than he expected.  Lord Marion never insisted upon anything more than a simple bow and Zadei seemed to disregard such things as trivial.

"Stand up."

Tetius stood slowly, careful to keep his eyes down.  Gods, this was uncomfortable.  In such a short time he had become quite used to being able to look Zadei in the eye.

Tetius froze as he realized that Lord Koloss was now standing directly in front of him.

"You are here to serve me?"  The voice was low and cold.  It caused a shudder to course through Tetius' body.  He didn't like Lord Koloss standing so close to him.  It wasn't comforting like being near Zadei.

Tetius swallowed deeply before replying.  "Ye… yes Lord Koloss.  I am yours to do with as you will."

"To do with as I will."  The man circled him slowly, making Tetius feel like his prey.  "Lord Marion is very generous to share a possession like you."

Tetius jerked back sharply as a cold hand was pressed against his cheek.  A sharp blow threw him to the ground so suddenly that he was unable to catch himself.

He swore silently at himself.  He had no right to pull back like that.  If Lord Koloss wanted to touch him then he could.  It didn't matter that Tetius wanted no one but Zadei to touch him.  His lord's will was absolute.

Tetius winced at the cold fury that burned in Lord Koloss' voice.  "How dare you pull away from me?!"

Tetius could feel his entire body trembling as he moved to kneel.  This man terrified him.  But he had a duty to do.  "I apologize, my Lord.  I was surprised."

A cruel fist clutched at his hair and dragged his head up.  Suddenly, there were lips crushed against his own.  The fist in his hair pulled sharply causing Tetius to gasp in pain.  The hold was released soon after as Lord Koloss moved across the room to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Stand up and remove your clothing.  Slowly."

Tetius stood as instructed and began to undo his robes.  Even though he could not see Lord Koloss' eyes, he knew that they were focused on his every movement.

It was an uncomfortable feeling and he tried desperately to ignore it.  Soon he was standing naked under Lord Koloss' stare.  His hands ached to cover himself but he held them at his sides.

"Spread your wings."  For some reason this order made Tetius feel more vulnerable than the order to remove his clothes had.  He clenched his fists and slowly stretched his wings to their full length.

End to end they were almost thirteen feet across.  Lord Koloss moved forward and slipped his arms around Tetius' waist, pulling him into another harsh kiss.  He reached up and stroked across the backs of Tetius' wings.

His other hand slipped down to grope at Tetius' backside.  His fingers squeezed hard enough to bruise and he began to bite his way across Tetius' neck and collar.

Moving farther down he latched onto Tetius' nipple and bite down hard, while he quickly shoved three fingers deep inside of Tetius' body.

Tetius cried out in pain and threw his head back, prompting Koloss to laugh before moving his kisses back to Tetius' neck.  He twisted his finger's sharply and snickered at Tetius' sharp gasp.

"You excite me little bird."

Another kiss and Koloss threw him forcefully against the bed.  Tetius' stomach hit the edge of the bed hard enough to knock the breath out of him.  He folded his wings protectively around his body and pushed himself up, turning towards Koloss.

"Sweet little bird, I am looking forward to this,"  Koloss moved up until he was directly in front of Tetius.  "Kneel before me, and keep your wings spread."

Tetius tried to still his trembling as he turned to comply.  He knelt on the bed facing away from Lord Koloss and spread his wings to drape across the length of the mattress.

A sharp smack on his thigh caused him to jump, and he struggled to compose himself.  King Koloss' laughing voice did nothing to help.

"So beautiful!  Now, spread your legs for me."

Shaking visibly, Tetius inched his legs apart.  He had never been so frightened.  He was used to these sorts of instructions from Lord Marion, but his master never made him feel like a cheap toy.

And Zadei… he wished that he were still in Zadei's chamber, in his arms, not here feeling as if he were about to collapse in terror.

A slick tongue pressed against the small of his back and Tetius had to fight down the urge to retch.  It slid slowly up his spine to lap at the joints where his wings connecter to his shoulder blades.  He clenched his teeth tightly as his body, despite his revulsion, began to react to the pleasing sensation.  He felt hands latch tightly onto his hips and tried to brace himself for what he knew was coming.

It made no difference at all.  The tearing pain wrenched a sharp cry from his throat as Lord Koloss embedded himself to the hilt.  One hand slid up into his hair and jerked his head back, pulling him up into a violating kiss.  He was released as Koloss began to thrust sharply into him, pulling out almost completely only to drive back in with a sharp thrust.

Tetius tried to brace himself with his arms, but was still driven down onto the bed under the brutal strength of the man above him.  He could feel Koloss' hands digging into his body and knew that he was going to be covered in bruises the following day.

Koloss pressed him down onto the bed as he continued to thrust.  He whispered into Tetius' ear, "Come with me little bird."

A strong hand took hold of Tetius and began to stroke with cruel fingers.  Shortly after, Tetius felt Lord Koloss orgasm deep within his body.  The hand on him continued to move harshly, and Tetius was left nearly weeping in pain.  Lord Marion never made him suffer like this.  He cried out in agony as Koloss stopped stroking and tightened his grip.

"Why won't you come, little bird?  Do I disgust you?"  Koloss' voice was thick with fury.

"No… aaah!  Please… my Lord… I am not able."

"Shut up!"  Koloss was nearly vibrating with anger.  "How dare you disrespect me like this."  He pulled out and flipped Tetius onto his back, twisting one of his wings painfully under him.  He latched his hands onto Tetius' neck and began to squeeze.

"My… my Lord… Koloss.  Forgive me… I… can not."

"Shut Up!"  Koloss tightened his grip and pulled Tetius into a forceful kiss.

Tetius could feel himself beginning to pass out.  Gods, how he wanted Zadei.  He wanted to be in his strong arms, where he felt safe and comfortable.  He wanted to see those feral grins and strong golden eyes.

Suddenly, the pressure on his throat eased and Tetius gasped weakly for breath.

"Make it up to me."

"What?"  Tetius was barely conscious off his surroundings.  He knew that Lord Koloss had spoken, but he hadn't been able to understand the words.

He heard a snarl of anger as he was thrown to the ground.  He felt his arms caught in a cruel grip before they were pulled above his head and tied to the bed post with a rough cord.

By now Tetius' awareness was clearing, and he found himself half reclined against the side of the bed.  He heard Koloss growl again and watched, nervously, as he moved to straddle Tetius' chest.

Koloss had removed his shirt but not his breeches.  The lacings were opened as Tetius watched.  He was still trying to catch his breath when his hair was caught in a very tight grip. 

"Open that pretty mouth, little bird."

No sooner had Tetius opened his mouth than Koloss was already thrusting inside.  His hips jerked sharply, causing Tetius' skull to crack sharply against the bed post.

It wasn't long before Koloss had reached completion for the second time.  He pressed forward, forcing Tetius to swallow.  He began to pump slowly again, leaving Tetius breathing as deeply as he could through his nose as he felt the lord hardening once more.

Koloss pulled out before yanking Tetius down so that he was laying on the ground, his arms extended painfully.  His legs were pressed back against his chest and then Koloss was invading Tetius' body once more.

Tetius couldn't stop the pained moans that escaped from his lips.

"Oh… little bird.  You drive me mad.  I am going to ride you all night."

Tetius chocked back a sob as he turned his face away to hide the tears that streamed down his cheeks.

xxx

Tetius stared at the bedroom door.  He had been unable to sleep at all the night before.  It had been well after midnight before Koloss had crawled into bed ordering Tetius to lay down beside him.

Tetius had done so, curling his wings tightly about his body while Koloss dropped his arm across Tetius' chest.  He had felt Lord Koloss fall asleep, but had been unable to relax enough to drift off himself.

Tears still poured silently across his cheeks, but he dared not move to wipe them away, for fear of waking the man behind him.

His body ached, the stinging pain in his backside and the dull throbbing in his throat at every breath wouldn't allow his mind to rest.  His wrists burned where the ropes had dug into them.

He froze suddenly as the arm tightened around him.  He didn't even dare to breath.  Never had he met a person who instilled such fear in him.  But, Lord Marion had ordered him to attend to Lord Koloss' every whim, and he would.  He owed Lord Marion for his comfortable life here.

Tetius raised his eyes to glance at the window, it was well after dawn, he should have taken Zadei his breakfast hours ago.

_Zadei_

The thought of him made Tetius feel ill.  How could he face him after this?

Pulling together his courage, he slipped carefully out from under Lord Koloss' arm and stood from the bed.  He bent stiffly to retrieve his clothes.  He tensed when he felt eyes on him.

"Come back to bed, little bird."

Tetius turned and bowed deeply, his clothes tightly balled in his hands.  "I apologize Lord Koloss, I did not mean to wake you, but you are not my only charge.  I have other duties that I must attend to, my Lord."  He held his bow and waited nervously to be given permission to leave.

Koloss growled and rolled over, turning his back to Tetius.  "Fine, then get out.  I want no interruptions today, have my meals left in the hall for me."

"Yes, my Lord Koloss."  As Tetius spoke, he began to slip on his robes.  He turned to leave.

"And little bird.  I expect you to join me in my chambers again at sunset.  Now leave."

Tetius began to tremble uncontrollably, he was incredibly glad that Lord Koloss could not see this weakness.

"Yes, Lord Koloss."  

He opened the door and left as quickly as possible.  In the hall he let himself lean heavily against the door as he tried to calm his pounding heart.  Once he had himself under control, he headed towards the kitchens.

xxx

TBC

Thanks again to Adeline for all the great reviews.  Sorry this chapter didn't go the way you were hoping, but don't worry, Tetius and Zadei will be happy (eventually).


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:** Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C,

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:** Characters owned by You Higuri. I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 7

Cheryl was waiting for Tetius, a tray of food on the counter, when he arrived in the kitchens.

"Tetius, where have you been? You should have taken Lord Zadei his breakfast long ago."

She moved closer to him and gasped when she saw the marks on his face and neck.

"Oh, Tetius. What happened? Are you all right?" She took his hand gently and pulled him out of the kitchens into the servants dining alcove. She sat him down and pushed his hair back to examine the bruises. "Tetius, did Lord Zadei…"

"No!"

Tetius blushed furiously at his outburst. Cheryl looked shocked by his exclamation and he lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Cheryl, but it wasn't him."

She smiled gently. "It's all right Tetius." She adjusted the collar of his robes to better hide the bruises around his throat. "Lord Marion has never…"

Tetius shook his head, raising a hand.

"It wasn't him either. I met Lord Koloss last night." He paused to shudder at the memory. He could still feel those cruel hands digging into his hips as he cried. "I… made him angry."

"Oh, Tetius, you know better than that."

Cheryl's scolding was gentle as she fixed his hair so that it better covered the marks on his cheek.

"This will have to do. You'd best hurry with Lord Zadei's breakfast, or he may be angry as well."

Tetius accepted Cheryl's hand as she helped him to stand from his seat. He gave her the brightest smile he could with the bruises on his face.

"Thank you, Cheryl. If you could please have someone deliver Lord Koloss' meals for me, I would appreciate it. He said not to disturb him. Just have the food tray left in the hall."

"Of course."

xxx

By the time Zadei woke, it was already late morning. He lay staring up at the ceiling feeling slightly disappointed. He had stayed awake to wait for Tetius' return until long after midnight. Something must have come up to prevent him for coming back.

With a frustrated groan , he crawled out of bed and began to change his clothes. He had fallen asleep while he was waiting.

The fact the Tetius may have been coming back had kept Zadei from relieving himself the night before, and he was definitely feeling the effects now. The frustration did nothing to help his temper, and he was beginning to get irritated.

With a growl, he began to pace his room. Why wasn't Tetius here now? He should have been by with breakfast long before now.

A knock at the door stopped his pacing and he turned to face it, feeling his temper lessening slightly. "Come in."

Tetius entered silently and bowed politely, "Good morning, Zadei"

Zadei watched as he straightened and moved to place the tray in it's normal place on the desk. He felt his irritation disappear completely at the sight of Tetius. He grinned as he raked his eyes over that slender body and those graceful wings.

"Good morning, Teti."

Zadei felt his grin falter slightly when he realized that Tetius was moving stiffly, almost as if he were limping. Maybe he had injured himself.

"Are you all right? You never came back last night."

He began to feel uneasy as Tetius bowed once more.

"I am all right, Zadei. I will be back with your lunch later. I apologize for coming late."

Zadei was worried now. Tetius had not yet met his eyes, and he was acting very distant. When he saw the younger man move towards the door, he stepped forward, grabbing a pale wrist.

"Teti, stop!"

The pale man did stop, but he continued to face away from the emperor. His voice was quiet as he whispered, "Yes, my Lord."

Zadei could feel his anger rising again. _What the hell is going on?_

"Don't do this Teti. Tell me what's wrong."

He took a couple of deep breaths to try and cool his head.

"Teti…. Please. What's wrong?"

He tightened his grip on Tetius' wrist, but dropped it suddenly when he heard the winged man gasp in pain.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Tetius shook his head. His voice was choked when he spoke. "You didn't."

Zadei felt horribly uncomfortable. He didn't really know what to say.

"Please… please look at me. Please." He had said that word more times today than he probably had in his entire life. Pleading wasn't exactly on par with his personality, but he was willing to try. "If this is about last night…"

"No! No, it's not your fault Zadei."

Tetius' head dropped and Zadei watched as the young man took a shuddering breath. He was just reaching out to stroke that silvery hair when he saw Tetius begin to turn.

He froze when he caught sight of the dark purple bruise on Tetius' left cheek. He rested his hand gently against the bruise as those soft green eyes rose to meet his own. He barely had the time to register the tears in those eyes before they were clenched tightly closed.

Zadei growled in sudden fury. He pulled Tetius tightly against his chest as he tried to control his angry shaking.

He was too furious to speak. He wanted to kill who ever had done this. He also wanted to comfort Tetius somehow. Zadei let his hands trail lightly over the soft hair and wings as he worked to calm himself.

"Zadei…?" Tetius' voice was trembling and small. Zadei continued to move his hands, in hope of giving some comfort. He felt Tetius' own arms slip around his waist.

"Who? Who did this to you? Is this why you didn't come back last night?" It was an impressive show of self control, that allowed him to keep himself from shouting. Losing his temper now wouldn't help the winged man any.

He let his hand move across the back of Tetius' neck. The sharp, pained cry that resulted shocked him so badly that he loosened his hold.

Zadei pushed Tetius back slightly, and moved his hair and collar aside so that he could see the horrible bruises.

He knew what those marks meant, hell, he had even caused them on others before. Someone had been choking Tetius.

"Teti! Who hurt you? I have to know. Please!"

Tetius looked up to meet Zadei's eyes briefly, before closing them again and pressing his face against Zadei's chest. His voice was soft and trembling, "Lord Koloss arrived last night. I was summoned to greet him. Lord Marion has ordered me to attend to both of you. I… made him angry"

Tetius' arms were back around his waist. Zadei felt them tighten and decided to hold his tongue until Tetius was done.

"I… I. He tried to touch me, and I pulled away from him. I wasn't thinking. It is forbidden to deny a lord his every whim. But… I didn't want him to touch me like that. I… I don't want anyone but you to touch me like that anymore."

Tetius was weeping outright by this time. Zadei pulled him closer and began to press soft kisses against his hair. He felt Tetius begin to collapse and sank to the ground still holding him tightly.

Tetius' next words were choked by tears. "I… don't under… stand this feeling."

Zadei rubbed his cheek against Tetius' hair. _It's so soft. Everything about him is perfect. I never want to let him go._

He shifted so that he was sitting with Tetius balanced on his lap. "Teti, I love you. I know that now. I want you to be with me forever."

He felt Tetius stiffen and pull away.

"Teti?"

Zadei watched as Tetius stood unsteadily.

"I'm sorry Zadei. I need to leave."

Zadei jumped to his feet and wrapped his arms around Tetius from behind, pulling him back against his chest. He buried his nose in Tetius' hair, and held him tightly. He let his hands ghost up and down those soft, pale arms.

"Don't leave Teti. I love you. Stay here with me."

He felt Tetius struggle. "No Zadei, let me go. Please!" The last word came out as a pained sob, and Zadei released the younger man in surprise.

Tetius yanked the door open and ran out into the hall, leaving Zadei to gape after him in shock.

"Tetius?"

xxx

Tetius ran through the halls, not noticing the strange looks that the servants he passed gave him.

He didn't know where to go. He had no room of his own, and he couldn't stand the thought of being around anyone while he was in such a disgraceful state.

He slowed as he neared the main courtyard. Of course, he could go to his cave. No one would be able to find him there.

He slipped through the castle doors and headed towards the back of the waterfall. By the time he had made his way through the tunnel and into the cave he was once again weeping openly. He collapsed to the ground, wrapping his arms around himself to help calm his shaking.

_Why did be say that? He can't have meant it. Ever since I lost my family, no one has ever loved me. The other serving staff have been kind, but none have ever really bothered to get to know me._

_Cheryl is kind and friendly, but we never talk about our pasts. And Lord Marion takes care of me, but he has no real feelings regarding me. I am his favourite toy, nothing more._

_But Zadei… Zadei listens to me. He held me when I told him about my family. He was understanding and kind._

_He makes me feel so comfortable. His golden eyes. That feral grin. I haven't felt this content since back when my parents used to hold me. Or when Maifey would pull me and Raynus out into the garden to play._

_He is so gentle. When he holds me. He he kisses me… _Tetius brushed the tips of his fingers across his lips. _He kissed me!_

Tetius curled up on the ground, his fingers still pressed gently against his lips. He allowed himself to drift off to sleep as he listed to the pounding of the waterfall.

xxx

Zadei sat heavily on the edge of his bed. He had completely forgotten about the breakfast that Tetius had brought him, in lou of his sudden departure.

Zadei let himself drop onto his back as he wondered what he could have done to make Tetius flee like that.

He had been trying to keep a lid on his temper the entire time as well. That bastard Koloss had injured Tetius. It took every bit of self control that Zadei had to stay here in his rooms.

Rushing out and attacking King Koloss would be detrimental to his cause. Farm land was scarce in the Ice Realm, and without the treaties that Lord Marion had proposed, the citizens would starve.

As much as it galled Zadei to admit it, he had to think of his people. It was true that he had overthrown the previous emperor in order to gain power, but the man had fallen incredibly easily, because the people had not supported their ruler. If Zadei did not have the support of his realm, then he could lose his control as well.

All he could do right now was focus on Tetius. If he could keep the servant with him, then he could protect him. But, the pale young man had orders to attended to them both, and there was little that Zadei could do as guest in this palace.

A knock at the door had him on his feet in an instant. He threw the door open to find Lord Marion staring at him with an amused look on his face.

"Am I disturbing you, Lord Zadei?"

"No, of course not. Please come in Lord Marion."

Marion entered and lowered himself into one on the arm chairs, motioning for Zadei to take a seat across from him. "Lord Koloss of the Fire Realm has arrived. He has requested a day to rest before we begin negotiations. We can begin at noon tomorrow if that is all right with you, Lord Zadei."

Zadei nodded his agreement. "Yes, that is not a problem."

He watched as Marion stood to leave

"Lord Marion? About that servant you assigned to me…"

"Tetius?" Zadei swore that Marion was smirking slightly. "Are you not satisfied with him?"

"It's not that, Lord Marion. I…" He paused, feeling uncomfortable, before plowing on ahead. "I was hoping to be able to purchase him from you."

Zadei watched in anticipation as Marion grinned.

"You and Tetius have been spending a lot of time together. I'm not surprised that you like him, he is a very pleasant person." The Emperor of Water sobered somewhat before continuing. "Tetius is very special to me, Lord Zadei. He has lived in my care ever since he lost his family. I would need to know that he is being well looked after."

Zadei nodded seriously. "He would be content in my land, Lord Marion. I would make sure that he would never want for anything."

"Well, perhaps we can discuss this once the negotiations are complete. I cannot hand the young man over to an enemy, now can I? I shall see you tomorrow, Lord Zadei."

Marion left then, closing the door silently behind himself.

Zadei snarled in fury, slamming his fist into the wall next to the doorjamb. _So Marion thinks he can use this to manipulate me._ He ground his hand against the stone, ignoring the blood he smeared on the wall from his scraped knuckles.

Letting out a defeated sigh, he pulled his hand back. _I was planning to sign the treaties anyway. My country will not benefit by making an enemy of the Water Realm. And if Tetius is my reward, then it is more than worth it._

xxx

TBCa


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, 

**Author's Note: **This chapter contains nonconsensual sex and torture.  If you don't enjoy that sort of thing then I suggest that you skip ahead to the next chapter.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 8

"Zadei…"

Tetius moaned and rolled over in his sleep.  "Za…," he woke suddenly, looking around in confusion.  _Where am I?_  It was then that he caught sight of the waterfall.  _I'm in my cave?  But why is it so dark…?_

Tetius jerked up in shock.  _Lord Koloss ordered me to his quarters.  I'm already so late._

He jumped up and hurried out of the cave.  He ran through the garden and down the hall.  When he reached Lord Koloss' door he paused to catch his breath.

He noted with mild satisfaction that there was an empty dining tray sitting next to the door.  Perhaps, Koloss would not be in such a bad mood.  Taking a deep breath he knocked lightly.

"Come in."

The voice was an angry bark, and Tetius felt his hope fade when he heard it.  His hand shook as he turned the door knob.  As soon as he had entered the room he dropped into a deep bow.

"You are late, little bird."

"I apologize, my Lord Koloss.  I lost track of the time."  Tetius could feel his body trembling.  He heard Koloss growl and cringed.

"Stand up and remove your clothes.  Now!"

Tetius stood shakily and did as instructed, feeling Koloss' eyes roaming over his body.

"You are no longer allowed to wear clothes in my chambers.  Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord Koloss."

"Good little bird.  Now stand against the wall."

Tetius moved against the wall and turned to face Lord Koloss, keeping his eyes firmly focused on the floor.

"Turn around, little bird.  You need to be punished for making me wait."

Tetius turned to face the wall.  His arms were pulled above his head and secured to the ceiling beams with the same rough cords that had been used on him the night before.  He was hoisted up until his toes barely touched the floor.

"Lift up your wings."

As he did, he felt Koloss slip more cords around the joints of his wings before binding them to the ceiling beams as well.  A cloth was draped across his eyes and tied tightly.

The sudden darkness almost caused Tetius to panic.  He felt absolutely helpless bound like this, bared before Lord Koloss' eyes.  He tried to shift slightly and found that movement was impossible.

"Good, you seem to be completely immobilized."

A hand buried itself into his hair and jerked his head back, forcing him into a bruising kiss.  His hair was then draped over one of his wings.

"We wouldn't want you to lose any of that beautiful hair, now would we?"  Koloss slid his hand down to grasp Tetius' ass hard.

He then moved away, Tetius could hear his footsteps but had no idea what he was doing.  He jumped with a pained cry as, what felt like a wooden switch, cracked against his lower back.

"Oh, my little bird,"  Koloss gave an aroused gasp, "You are so sensitive and soft.  One stroke and I can already see a drop of blood."

Tetius shuddered as he felt Koloss lap heatedly at the stinging welt.  A hand was slipped around his waist as Koloss pressed himself solidly against his back.

Warm lips were pressed against his ear.  "You will look beautiful when I have your body flushed and covered in welts."

Koloss bit down sharply on his earlobe before pulling back and proceeding to strike Tetius' back, from just below his wings down to the soles of his feet.

Tetius gasped and sobbed weakly, crying out when ever a particularly strong blow connected.  The torture seemed to go on forever, long after Tetius had stopped sobbing and allowed his head to fall forward against the wall in exhaustion.

"So sweet."

Tetius felt Koloss' hand ghost across his cheek.  He lacked the energy to even think about pulling away.

"Don't pass out on me yet."

Tetius allowed himself to collapse as much as the chains would allow once Koloss had moved away again.  He panted for air as he tried to control the tremors that wracked his body.  It wasn't long before Koloss was back, pressing a hand against Tetius' cheek as he lifted a glass of water to the winged man's lips.

"Drink, little bird.  You are going to need your strength."  The hold on his cheek was released, and Tetius allowed his head to rest against the wall once more.  "I suppose I could give you a short break.  Why don't I tell you a story?"

Sharp fingernails scratched along the length of Tetius' wounds.

"You aren't the first of your kind that I have met."  Koloss paused briefly at Tetius' surprised gasp.  "I thought that might catch your attention."

"He was a young boy, thirteen at the most.  He told me that his family had been killed by soldiers from their country.  I asked him where it was but all he would say was that it was to the north.

"He was a rather plain child, but his wings more than made up for that.  They were brown and rusty, not nearly as beautiful as yours.  He was sweet, and tight.  I enjoyed ravishing his body.  But he was weak.  He did not survive my attentions."

Tetius felt as if he were going to vomit when a soft kiss was pressed against his cheek.

"You are so adorable.  You're crying for someone you've never even met.  I don't think I've ever met anyone like you before.  So kind and gentle, and still so innocent despite your life as Lord Marion's whore.  But I think it is time for us to continue our fun.  Stay still for a moment."

The cords binding Tetius' wings were released, and he let them droop to the ground, unable to summon the energy to keep them raised.  Next, the cord securing his bound wrists to the ceiling was loosened.  He stifled his pained gasp as his weight was dropped onto his injured feet.

Cruel hands took hold of his waist and turned him so that his back was now to the wall.  The cords on his wrists were pulled upwards again until Tetius' feet could no longer touch the ground.  His left shoulder was slightly higher, and Tetius could already feel his weight putting strain on the joint.

"My, my, my.  You barely weigh a thing.  I had thought it would be harder to lift you up."  Koloss gave a cruel laugh as he fingered Tetius' limp wings.  "I don't think I need to bind these, this time.  You can barely move them as it is."

The tip of the switch was brushed lightly across Tetius' nipples and he trembled in fear.  The blindfold was disorienting, but at least he didn't have to see the sadistic smirk that he knew had to be on Lord Koloss' face.

"Don't worry."  The switch slid down his abdomen and across his thigh.  "I'm finished with this.  I have something else to play with."

Tetius tensed.  What ever Koloss had planned couldn't possibly be pleasant.  He flinched when Koloss began to tweak his nipples with his sharp fingernails.  Soon, to his embarrassment, they had been coaxed into stiff nubs.

He was confused as he felt Koloss press a small metal ring around each bud.  A quick twist from each of Koloss' hands and Tetius screamed in pain.

"I knew you would like them, my bird.  I had my blacksmith back home make them for me.  It's basically the same design as a thumb screw1, just more delicate.  See…"

Tetius moaned in agony as Koloss turned the screws again, driving the tiny blades so deep into his flesh, he was almost certain his nipples had been pierced clean through.  He could feel blood beginning to trickle down his chest from the small wounds.

"I have ones designed to fit around a man's penis and scrotum as well, but I don't think that Lord Marion would be pleased if I were to leave you permanently damaged.  So these will have to do for now."

Koloss licked at the blood running down Tetius' chest before latching his mouth onto one nipple, clamp and all.  He sucked and pulled at it lightly with his teeth.

Tetius let his head fall forwards as he sobbed.  He felt Koloss switch to the other nipple before finally relenting and pressing a bloody kiss against Tetius' lips.  He opened his mouth obediently to allow the King access.  He very nearly gagged on the taste of his own blood.

"Now it's time for my fun."

Tetius' thighs were pulled open as he was lifted into the air.  He briefly felt Koloss pressing against his entrance before he was yanked down onto a stiff organ.

He cried out and tried to pull back, but he had no way to get leverage.  Koloss continued to pump up into him, lifting Tetius up and down.

The pain in Tetius' shoulders was almost enough to distract him form the pain in his backside.  He could feel Koloss nearing completion and tried to brace himself.  

A sudden yank downwards and Tetius felt his left arm dislocate.  His consciousness was hazy and he didn't even have the energy to cry out.  He distantly felt Koloss pull out and struggled to understand the words that the man was speaking.

"Good night, little bird.  I'll let you down in the morning."

The blindfold was slipped from Tetius' eyes but his sight was already dimming.  The last thing he felt was Koloss pressing a soft kiss against his lips.

xxx

Tetius woke in a pained haze.  He moaned weakly and forced his eyes to open.  Lord Koloss was watching him from the bed.  He saw the man stand and approach.

Tetius' mind was still slightly clouded and it took him a moment to realize that the man, who was now pressed tightly against him, was both naked and fully erect.  Tetius closed his eyes and tried to suppress a frightened sob.  _I must follow Lord Marion's orders.  I must!_

The cords binding his wrists were cut and he collapsed, leaning his weight against Koloss.  Tetius felt himself being lowered to the ground.  He moaned as his welts were pressed against the floor.

A hand stroked his hair lightly, before his legs were pushed back against his chest.  He kept his eyes clenched shut as he was penetrated once more.  Tetius groaned in pain as each harsh thrust rubbed his welts across the course grain of the carpet.  

Before he knew it, Koloss was releasing himself deep inside Tetius' body.  The man pulled out and ran his tongue across his wounded chest.  He unscrewed the clamps and removed them, trailing his fingers across the painful wounds.

Tetius could see his sight beginning to dim once more as  Lord Koloss spoke.  "Your nipples are so swollen.  They look beautiful.  Now, you may want to brace yourself."

Tetius barely had the time to process the comment before his arm was caught in a tight grip and wrenched back into it's socket.  He jerked to full awareness with a scream.

Koloss laughed and pulled him into a harsh kiss, biting sharply at the pale man's lips.  The lord then stood and threw Tetius' clothes at him.  "Get dressed and get out.  I have a meeting with Lord Marion in less than an hour."

Tetius moved stiffly as he dressed.  He could barely move his left arm, which made maneuvering his robes around his wings quite difficult.  The soft material of his clothes felt like sandpaper2 against his injured back and legs.  When he was finished he moved into a deep bow facing Lord Koloss.

He heard the man turn and give a snarl.  "Are you still here?  Get out before you make me angry again."

"Yes, Lord Koloss."  Tetius limped out the door as quickly as he could.

xxx

TBC

1 - For anyone who doesn't know, a thumb screw is an old torture device.  It is a ring with a sharpened screw running through it.  You slip it over a persons thumb and twist the screw until it cuts through the flesh and grinds into the bone.

2 - Yes, I know that they wouldn't have sandpaper, but they probably have something like it, so I still think that it is a valid thought.


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, 

**Author's Note:**  I realize at this point that no matter how many times I read Seimaden, I have trouble pinning down Tetius' character.  I know that I have made Tetius overly submissive but it works best for this story.  I had trouble trying to fit his defiance into this character.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 9

Zadei paced his room in agitation.  It was nearly noon.  He was going to have to head to his meeting with Lord Marion soon, and Tetius had yet to make an appearance.  He had called for a servant to bring him dinner the night before, but he had waited in hope that Tetius would be by with his breakfast.

He was starting to get concerned.  The bruises had angered him considerably, but he was more worried about the way that Tetius had run off.

_Why did he run from me?  I was being as gentle as I could.  I was serious when I said that I loved him.  We'd been making progress, he had begun to open up to me._

Zadei thought back to the day before, and Tetius' tearful confession.

 l l l l 

"I don't want anyone but you to touch me like that anymore."

 l l l l

With a resigned sigh, Zadei prepared to leave for the meeting.  _Tetius is coming home with me.  After the negotiations I will give Marion anything he wants for Tetius.  Hell… he can have my entire realm if he wants it._

The man grinned, happy with his decision.  _After this meaning he will belong only to me._

Zadei stepped out of the room, intending to meet Marion early so that they could discuss the terms of purchasing Tetius once more.

xxx

Tetius stumbled weakly through the halls.  He didn't really know where he was trying to go.

Perhaps, to the courtyard, so that he could hide in his cave.  It was with some surprise that he found himself standing before Zadei's door.

He didn't want Zadei to see him like this, violated and humiliated.  But his desire to feel safe, wrapped in those strong arms was even more powerful.

His head was pounding as he knocked on the door.  He didn't hear a response, but opened the door to let himself in anyway.

He was barely able to register the fact that the room was empty before he collapsed, unconscious.

xxx

Zadei was currently regretting the fact that he hadn't really been paying attention when Tetius had given him the palace tour.  It took longer than he had expected to find the meeting room.  He was relieved when he opened the door to find only Lord Marion present.

"Lord Zadei, you are early."

"Yes, Lord Marion.  I needed to speak to you."  He had to restrain his urge to growl at Marion's knowing smirk.

"It's about Tetius, isn't it?  You've certainly been keeping him busy.  Two nights in a row now he has not been to my bed.  I certainly hope that you don't wear him out."

Zadei clenched his fist tightly while he fought to keep his temper in check.  The thought of the two of them together made Zadei furious.  He didn't like knowing that Marion had both tasted and experienced the pleasure of Tetius' form.

And he had said two night's, hadn't he?

that meant that Tetius had very possibly been with Koloss again.  The thought worried him, but he pushed it aside to address the matter at hand.

"It is about Tetius, Lord Marion.  I want him.  I will give you anything you want.  I will sign your treaties with no negotiation.  I will pay any amount that you ask.  You can have control of my realm if you wish it."

Zadei stopped when Lord Marion began to laugh.  He growled deep in his throat.  He was not about to stand here and be mocked for his request.

He watched Lord Marion raise a hand and forced himself to hold his tongue.

"You impress me, Lord Zadei.  I accept your offer, but I will settle for you simply resigning the treaties.  I believe that you will be a powerful ally.  That is all that I desire."

As Marion stood to shake Zadei's hand, he let out a heavy sigh.  The smile of his face seemed sadder now.  "I must confess that I will miss Tetius sorely, but I believe that you will take good care of him."

Zadei was practically speechless, not a common occurrence for him.  He had expected a lot more resistance.  "Thank you, Lord Marion.  I can sign the treaties now if you wish."

Marion smiled warmly.  "I'm glad that you are so anxious.  Yes, you may as well sign the papers now.  There is no reason for you to remain for the negotiations if we have already reached an agreement.  This is the same treaty that we held with your predecessor, so we need not make any changes."

Lord Marion moved back over to his seat and slid a long piece of parchment across the table to Zadei, who signed without bothering to read any of it.

"So Tetius belongs to me now?"

"Yes, he is yours now.  I am not certain where he would be at the moment, but you may tell him when you see him.  I will have official documents of sale drawn up.  If you bring Tetius here after dinner, we can take care of all the details."

Zadei nodded and smiled,  "Thank you, Lord Marion."

xxx

Zadei walked through the halls trying to keep the happy grin off of his face.  It would ruin his reputation if anyone were to see it.  _Teti is mine.  Mine!  No one else will ever touch him again.  I want to see him right now.  I wonder if he is in his garden._

Zadei couldn't contain his smile as he imagined Teti basking in the sun, his wings spread across the ground.  He could just see the pale skin shining brightly in contrast with his clothes.  Or perhaps he'd be resting in his cave, rainbows playing lightly across his hair and glimmering in his eyes.

Zadei let himself into the garden.  "Tetius?  Are you here?"

He began to search around when he received no reply.  He paused briefly beside the pond to watch the little fish play in the weeds.  Catching sight of his reflection in the water, but couldn't bring himself to care about the foolish grin that was plastered on his face.  He turned away to head back behind the waterfall and crawled into the cave.

Tetius wasn't there either, and Zadei tried to ignore the crushing disappointment that he felt.  He settled back against the rock wall.  This seemed like a good place to wait, maybe Tetius would show up later.

As he waited, he pictured Tetius in his mind.  The pale man was standing in the center of Zadei's royal chambers deep in the Ice Palace.  He was dressed in expensive clothes, draped in the many jewel that Zadei planned to lavish on him.

In his mind, he approached the beautiful figure and folded him into his arms.  He lowered his head to press gentle kisses along Tetius' neck.  He could just imagine the throaty moans that he would draw from those sweet lips.

Oh, the ways that he would make Tetius scream.  Zadei was still pleasantly imagining their future exploits when he realized just how close to dinnertime it was.  Tetius would probably be bringing his meal soon.  It would be best to wait in his room.

On his way back through the halls, Zadei spent his time planning how he would show Tetius the sights of the Ice Realm.  He knew that Tetius would enjoy the hot springs deep underneath the palace, and the ice chambers where the refracted light made it feel like you were standing in a room of gold.  The snow valleys that shone like carpets of diamonds, and the palace itself.  A monstrous building carved out of a frozen mountain, full of beautifully carved pillars, chambers, and stationary furniture.

Zadei could just see the beautiful smile that would shine on Tetius' face as he was shown all of these sights.  The man gave a happy sigh as he reached his room and opened the door.

He almost felt his heart stop at the sight that greeted him.  Tetius lay crumpled on the ground.  One of his beautiful wings was twisted beneath him.

"Tetius!"

Zadei rushed forward, slamming the door closed behind him.  He dropped to his knees and reached for the pale young man's shoulder.

"Tetius?  Answer me."

Zadei shook him gently, but received no response.  Carefully, he rolled Tetius onto his back and straightened the crumpled wing.  He leaned down to check Tetius' breathing.  The younger man seemed to be all right, just unconscious.

Zadei was stroking Tetius' bruised cheek when he noticed the blood spots on those white robes.  Reaching out, he opened the garment.

The man snarled in fury at the sight of the bloody nipples and his badly swollen shoulder.  There were bruises on his arms and thighs.  Wanting to check for other injuries, Zadei rolled Tetius onto his side again, careful not to injure his wings.

The sight of the horrible welts on the pale back and legs, made him want to kill someone.  He wanted to tear Koloss apart with his bare hands.  He was certain that it had been that Fire bastard who had done this to his angel.  But his revenge would have to wait.  Tetius needed to be taken care of first.

Zadei stood and moved towards the door.  He rang the service bell and waited briefly for a servant to appear at his door.  He asked for medical supplies, hot water and bandages, while keeping himself in line to block any possible sight of Tetius.

The servant returned quickly.  Zadei barked a thank you, and moved back beside the pale young man.  He set himself to the task of cleaning and binding those wounds.  He tried his best to be gentle, but his hands were more used to battle.

The nipples had suffered the worst damage, and Zadei swore under his breath a he rubbed salve into the wounds.  He did the same to any of the welts that had split open on Tetius' back.  Injuries such as those could easily become infected.

When Zadei was finished, he wrapped the robes back around that pale body and lifted Tetius up into his arms.  He marveled at how little the winged man actually weighed.

Carefully, he lay the figure on the bed and moved to sit so that Tetius' head was resting on his lap.  Zadei stroked gently at the silvery hair as he waited for his angel to wake, his hand still shaking with his anger.

It was at least an hour before there was any sign of Tetius waking.  By then Zadei had managed to rein in his fury.  He still wanted to rush out the door and confront King Koloss, but he could wait.

"Zadei?"  The voice was soft as the silver head turned into the touch of Zadei's hand.

"Teti?  Are you awake?"

Zadei stilled his hand.

Tetius moaned weakly, "Don't stop.  It feels so nice."

Zadei smiled and began to move his hand again.  "It was Koloss wasn't it?"  He felt Tetius nod.  "Don't worry, he'll never touch you again.  You belong to me now."

Zadei nearly jumped in surprise as Tetius suddenly jerked up into a sitting position.  "You shouldn't be moving."

Tetius turned to face Zadei.  There was so much hope in his eyes, it staggered Zadei.  "Really?  You mean it?"

Zadei nodded in reply.  Tetius' eyes filled with tears and he threw himself against Zadei's chest, crying softly.  Zadei folded the pale man into his arms, careful not to squeeze too tightly because of the welts.

"Lord Marion was going to legally sign you over to me tonight, but I didn't want to leave your side.  We can take care of it tomorrow.  All right?"

He felt Tetius nod weakly against his chest as he continued to weep happily.

xxx

There was a soft knock on the door and Zadei, not wanting to move from his comfortable position, called for the person to enter.

Lord Marion slipped in quietly, a rolled parchment in his hands.  He placed the parchment on the desk and turned to face the couple on the bed.

"How do you feel, Tetius?  I must confess that I was concerned.  During the negotiations, King Koloss expressed his interest in purchasing you as well."

Zadei snarled under his breath, but held his tongue as Marion raised his hand to stall him.

"When I told him that you had already been sold to Lord Zadei, he became enraged.  He refused the treaty and stormed out, but not before mumbling a few threats about not handing his little bird over to anyone.  I had to have him escorted out of the castle."

"I had thought that perhaps he had done something to you.  I realized that you must have been with him the last two nights.  I can not apologize enough for sending you to him.  If I had known, I would never have let him near you."

Marion had taken hold of Tetius' hand by this point and Zadei had to restrain his urge to knock that hand away.

Zadei began to run his hands through Tetius' hair as the young man replied.  "It is all right Lord Marion.  You could not have known.  I will be all right."

Marion nodded and release Tetius' hand, gesturing towards the desk.  "Those are the documents of sale.  You may sign them at your leisure, Lord Zadei.  I will have some dinner brought for the both of you.  Then I suggest that you, Tetius, get some more rest.  I will have our best healer sent up as well.  She is not very powerful, very few healers can treat more than minor injuries, but she will do what she can."

"Thank you, Lord Marion." 

Zadei nodded his thanks as well as Lord Marion let himself out of the room.  He continued to run his hands through those silver locks before ghosting them across the bruises on the pale cheek and neck.

"You should rest.  I'll wake you when the food arrives."

A soft nod and Tetius was closing his eyes, already beginning to drift off.  Zadei continued to watch Tetius sleep as he waited for the servant to bring their meals.

xxx

Tetius woke the next morning feeling incredibly comfortable, despite the various aches and pains that riddled his body.  He opened his eyes slowly, snuggling closer against the warmth beside him.  Zadei's chest made a wonderful pillow.

Tetius blushed furiously at the thought.  He hazily recalled asking Zadei to lay beside him the night before.  He has fallen asleep, wrapped in a strong embrace.  The pale young man shifted, wincing as his clothes rubbed painfully across his body.

"How do you feel?"

Tetius glanced up when the deep voice rumbled against his cheek.  He hadn't realized that Zadei was awake, but there was no sign of lingering sleep in those bright golden orbs.

"I'm a little sore, but I'll be all right, Zadei."  He paused and blushed before continuing.  "How… how long have you been awake?"

Zadei's hand ruffled Tetius' hair playfully. 

"Maybe an hour or so."

"Why didn't you wake me.  You didn't have to stay here for me."  Tetius felt uncomfortable.  He was used to being at his master's beck and call.  Having anyone put him before themselves was a new experience.

"I was enjoying watching you sleep."

Tetius gave an embarrassed smile in response to Zadei's grin.  He whispered a soft thank you before slipping out of the warm arms and standing.

Zadei sat up and beckoned for him to return to the bed.  Tetius briefly considered complying before forcing himself to stay where he was.  He bowed in apology.

"I thank you for being so considerate of me."

Zadei stood and approached Tetius.  He threaded his fingers in the silky hair and began to press a trail of soft kisses from Tetius' temple down to his lips.

Tetius shuddered involuntarily.  He wanted Zadei's touch, but not now.  Not while his body still bore the evidence of his violation at the hands of Lord Koloss.  He felt immensely better after the healers visit, but she had said that the marks would not fade for almost a week.

The lips slid away after pressing one last soft peck on the tip of his nose.  "What's wrong, angel?"

Tetius met Zadei's eyes, blushing lightly at the endearment, and gave a nervous swallow.  He didn't want his new master to take this the wrong way.

"I am sorry, Zadei.  It's just… after what happened…I don't think I can…"

Zadei's hand pressed against Tetius' lips to silence him.  "Don't apologize.  I wasn't thinking.  If you aren't ready, I will not push you."

The hand on Tetius' lips slipped around his neck to pull him tightly against Zadei's body.  He accepted the embrace happily.  He belonged to Zadei now.  They could be together all of the time.  He would be able to live with Zadei in his palace.

The thought saddened Tetius slightly.  It would be hard to leave the Water Palace.  He had lived here for six years.  No longer would he be able to serve Lord Marion.  To slip into the kitchens and talk with Cheryl.  He realized it now.  He was going to miss this place.

The gentle heartbeat in his ears brought him back to the present.  This was enough.  If he could spend the rest of his life like this, then he could leave this place.

His home.

But he had a new home now.  He just needed to tie things up here before he left.

"Zadei?"  The only reply was a soft huff against his hair, so he decided to continue.  "Would it be all right if I left for a while?  There are people here in the palace that I would like to say goodbye to before we leave."

"Of course.  Take as much time as you need."

xxx

Tetius entered the kitchen quietly, and took his regular seat to wait for Cheryl to finish tidying up.  He smiled softly as he remembered what had happened as he had left Zadei's room.

Zadei had been kissing Tetius' hair lightly when a knock had sounded at the door.  The emperor had called for entry, while keeping his arms wrapped around Tetius' body.  A young girl had entered balancing two breakfast trays.

The expression on the kitchen servants face was priceless as she was directed to place both meals on the desktop.  Tetius had no doubt that the gossip had already reached his friend's ears.

Cheryl finished her work and turned to regard Tetius critically.  She gave a soft sigh before reaching out to take his hand and lead him from the room.

"The servants alcove will be full by now," was the only explanation she gave as she ushered him into her private room.

They sat next to each other on the bed as Cheryl began to speak again.  "I heard about you and Lord Zadei.  Are you all right?  He did not injure you, did he?"

Tetius couldn't help the smile that stole across his features.  He shook his head at her questioning look.  "It's not what you think, Cheryl.  He hasn't touched me, yet.  Lord Marion has sold me to Lord Zadei.  I'm going to be living with him in the Ice Realm from now on."

"Sold you?!  Tetius, are you all right with that?"  He felt Cheryl brush a hand carefully along his arm.

"I'm very happy, Cheryl.  I wanted to say goodbye to you, and to thank you for your support."  There was so much that he had wanted to say, but the words just wouldn't come to him.  Instead he wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her gently.  "I'll miss you."

She gave a shaky sigh and hugged him back.  "You like Lord Zadei don't you?"

"Yes, very much so."

"Then be happy, Tetius.  I wish you well."

xxx

Tetius stood nervously outside of Lord Marion's chambers.  He raised his hand and knocked, ignoring how badly his hand shook.

He entered, once permission was given, to find Lord Marion sitting at his desk.  The emperor glanced up, smiling when he saw who it was.  He set aside his pen and stood, moving around the desk.

"Good morning, Tetius.  Is there something that you wanted?"

Tetius bowed deeply, gathering his courage to speak.  "I wanted to… thank you, Lord Marion.  Thank you for selling me to Lord Zadei.  I am grateful for everything that you have done for me over the years.  You have given me a home… and… and a wonderful life."

Tetius could feel tears beginning to flow down his cheeks, but was unable to stop them.

Gentle fingers brushed the liquid from his face.  "It is nothing, Tetius.  I want you to be happy, you are very important to me, almost like a little brother1."

A soft kiss was pressed against Tetius' temple and he immediately melted against Marion's body.  Years of conditioning made it difficult to resist the touches of his old master.

"I am going to miss you dearly, Tetius."

The pale young man felt his face raised, and warm, familiar lips pressed tightly against his own.  A moist tongue swiped against his lips, and he opened his mouth with a pleasured moan.

Tetius had expected something like this.  In fact, it was a part of the reason that he had been so nervous to come here.  There was very little that he could give Lord Marion as thanks.  His body was all that he had to offer.

It was with some surprise that he felt his old master pull back.

"Is something wrong, Lord Marion?"

A warm hand settled on his head as the Emperor spoke.  "Nothing is wrong, Tetius.  I just wanted to taste you one last time."

Tetius took a deep, steadying breath.  "If you desire my services, my Lord, I will oblige you."

"No, Tetius.  You belong to Emperor Zadei, now.  I can not take you, anymore."  He paused, patting Tetius' head gently.  "Lord Zadei has informed me that you and he will be leaving this evening.    You should go back to him, now."  The hand left his head and turned him around, giving a slight push in the direction of the door.

xxx

TBC

1 - I know that this sentence gives a rather creepy image, but I couldn't think of a better way to describe how I believe Marion feels about Tetius.  He cares for Tetius, but is not actually in love with him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, 

**Author's Note:**  This chapter contains a lemon.  I would probably rate it slightly higher than the rest of the story, because it will be more graphic than my previous erotic scenes.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Seimaden characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 10

Tetius glanced around himself in awe.  It had taken three weeks for them to reach the Ice Palace, but the wait had been well worth it.  It was beautiful here.  Delicately sculpted awnings and buttresses shone brightly in the light of hundreds of candles.  

The castle was obviously maintained by magic.  The realm was bitterly cold, but would never have been able to keep the palace solid.  the courtyard of the castle was cool, but still comfortable.  Normally Tetius would prefer a slightly warmer climate, but the castle interior was comfortable, if a bit chilly.

How Zadei could stand the biting cold with just a cloak, Tetius could not understand.  He had had to wrap himself tightly in the fur long coat that Zadei had given him for their voyage.  But he could handle the cold as long as he was with Zadei.

Not only did the man make him happy, but he seemed to produce an almost unnatural field of warmth that Tetius could share just by touching him.

Tetius wondered if perhaps it was some sort of hidden power that Zadei was not aware of.  They had had plenty of time on their journey to discuss their pasts.  Zadei had explained that he had never been able to call upon any real magical powers.

He had an impressive aura, that could both intimidate and overpower others, but all of his strength came from his physical body.

They had talked about everything.  From their families, to friends, and lovers.  Zadei had been surprisingly forthright about his various exploits.  It was as if he felt compelled to tell the pale young man everything.

Tetius had not been happy to hear about his tales of the poor humans, but he could accept the fact that Zadei regretted what he had done.  

What bothered Tetius the most was the number of lovers.  Perhaps there were things that Zadei was expecting, and he would not be able to deliver.

"Tetius?"

The pale man jerked to a halt, and glanced up into Zadei's face.  By the amused grin, he figured that Zadei had realized that Tetius hadn't really been listening to him long before.

He bowed his head and apologized.  He hadn't meant to be so rude.

"It's all right, Tetius."  Zadei's voice was light and cheerful.  "I was just asking if you liked this room."

Tetius looked around.  The room was lovely.  It was large, with high ceilings and an enormous, window that overlooked the frozen gardens below.  There was a stationary wardrobe against the far wall, beside an ornate desk.

"It is a very nice room, Zadei."

The man's smile widened and he moved to wrap his arms around Tetius from behind, resting his cheek against one arched wing.  "Would you like to have this room?  For yourself?"

"For myself?"  Tetius was rather surprised.  He had thought that he would be rooming with Zadei.  When he voiced that thought, he felt the arms around him tighten.  Soft kisses were pressed against his cheeks from behind.

"You want to stay with me?"  Tetius could almost hear the delighted grin in Zadei's voice.  "I had hoped… but I didn't want you to feel like you had to."

Tetius reached back over his shoulder and lay his hand against Zadei's cheek.  "Yes.  I want to stay with you."

xxx

Zadei held Tetius' hand as he led the pale angel into his royal chambers.  The younger man's declaration that he wanted to stay in Zadei's own chambers had aroused him.

He closed the ornate doors and turned to find Tetius watching him closely.  Feeling excited, he approached his angel and laid a hand on a pale shoulder.

One beautiful smile and he could no longer restrain himself.  He began to press gentle kisses against those soft lips.  He felt Tetius begin to respond and took the first opportunity to invade that sweet cavern.  He ran his tongue heatedly along the backs of Tetius' teeth.  A gentle lick, flicked against his tongue before those lips were being pulled away from him.

"Zadei… please wait for a moment."

Zadei cupped Tetius' cheeks and stared deeply into his eyes.  "What is it, Teti?  Am I moving too fast?"

Zadei felt rather concerned, he knew that Tetius was, by no means, a virgin, but perhaps his experiences at the hands of Koloss were still too fresh.  It wasn't like Zadei, not to take what he wanted.  But it was different with Tetius, and the emperor felt compelled to move at his angel's pace as best he could.

"It's not that, Zadei.  It's just…"

"Yes."

Tetius stared deeply into Zadei's eyes and gave a soft smile.  "I just wanted to thank you.  For everything that you've done for me.  I…"

Zadei cut him off with another passionate kiss.  He pulled back to watch Tetius, who was staring at him with glazed eyes.  "You are so beautiful.  I can't believe you are here in my arms."

He watched Tetius blush and turn his face away.  _He's so cute_, Zadei thought.  "I love you, Tetius."

Tetius hid his face against Zadei's chest and slipped his arms around the man's strong waist.  Zadei held him tightly, running a hand absently through the silver hair.

"Zadei?"

"Yes."

Tetius surged up and pressed his lips tightly against Zadei's.  The man was so surprised, it took him a moment to realize what was going on.  When his mind finally caught up he took advantage of the open mouth and slipped his tongue in, brushing it firmly against Tetius' own.

Seconds later, Tetius' tongue was slipping past his to invade his mouth.  Zadei sucked lightly at the warm muscle, giving a pleasured growl as it tickled the roof of his mouth.

Tetius pulled back looking slightly concerned.  "Was that all right?"

"Yes, of course."

Tetius smiled happily and favoured him with another kiss.  "I'm glad."

Zadei took hold of pale shoulders and began to lead Tetius back towards the bed.  He seated himself on the edge, and pulled his angel down so that he was straddling Zadei's lap.

The seated man began to press kisses along Tetius' jaw.  He moved down the pale neck, and along the soft collarbone.  Slipping open the white robes, he pushed them down one shoulder, catching the cloth slightly against his wing.

He heard Tetius laugh softly and nipped his skin lightly as punishment.  A gentle hand stroked his back in apology as he reached for the other.  He grasped it and began to press kisses against the delicate fingers.

Zadei raised his eyes to Tetius' and held them as he licked the soft palm.  He watched as those eyes closed, and turned back to the task at hand.  Slowly, he moved his mouth up the pale arm, focusing briefly on the creamy shoulder, before trailing up to Tetius' ear.  He thrust his tongue in and was rewarded with a pleasured gasp, as Tetius arched his back, pressing against Zadei's chest.

Zadei moved back to those sweet lips, kissing heatedly as he slipped the rest of the robe down to Tetius' waist.  When he broke the kiss his angel was panting for breath.

Zadei took hold of the narrow waist and lifted Tetius up until he was kneeling over the seated man, his wings hanging around them like a curtain.  Turning his attentions to the chest before him, Zadei began to lick.  He focused his movement on the right nipple and brought it to a stiff peak.  He moved to the other to give it the same treatment.

Tetius' hands came to rest on his shoulders and Zadei could feel them trembling.  Sliding his hands down, Zadei gently fondled Tetius' ass through the soft material of his robe.  He gripped carefully and slid Tetius up until his navel was level with Zadei's lips.  He began to thrust his tongue in as he slipped the robes down to Tetius' knees, baring the soft flesh beneath.

He continued to thrust his tongue as his hand caressed the backs of Tetius' thighs.  Relaxing his grip, he allowed Tetius to fall back onto his lap before kissing him soundly, thrilled at the enthusiastic response.

Zadei reached down to take hold of Tetius' hips just below his waist.  his other hand reached up to cradle the pale head, as he turned to the side and lowered Tetius to the bed.

The younger man's legs hung over the edge of the mattress and Zadei deftly kicked the robes all the way to the floor as he stood to lean over his angel, still holding their kiss.

Feeling excited, Zadei broke their lip embrace, and pulled back to admire the sight before him.  He rested his hands on Tetius' thighs and focused on his face.

The pale, green eyes were closed as he panted in pleasure.  There was a deep flush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.  Zadei resisted the urge to feel that heated flesh with his tongue as he let his eyes roam lower.

He eyed the stiff nipples with satisfaction as they heaved at each panting breath.  His eyes shifted to the beautiful wings stretched across the bed.  Letting his gaze roam down the flat stomach, he focused on the slightly parted, milky thighs.

He licked his lips hungrily as he eyed Tetius' penis, laying against soft white curls.  It was slender, delicate and perfect.  Just like his angel.

Suddenly, those legs were closed, and small hands were covering his current object of interest.  He raised his eyes to find that Tetius had turned a rather violent shade of red.

Zadei released his hold on the slender hips and took hold of those hands, moving them up until they were held against the sheets on either side of Tetius' head.  He brushed his lips across the flushing young man's before leaning his forehead against a warm shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, Teti.  So very beautiful."  Zadei's voice came out in a husky whisper.  He released the hands and stroked the flushed cheeks softly.  "You don't need to be embarrassed."

"Zadei."

The soft voice made Zadei raise his head.  He met Tetius' eyes and nearly melted at the gorgeous smile he saw.  Slender arms wrapped around his back and up over his shoulders.

"Oh, Zadei."

That one, barely audible whisper was enough to cause Zadei's need to skyrocket.  He gave Tetius one more passionate kiss before pulling back to stand over the bed.  He began to remove his clothes, grinning as he saw Tetius' eyes roam over his body.

When his last article of clothing was gone, he leaned down to kiss his angel once more.  Slowly, he shifted  Tetius back until he was completely on the bed.  He took hold of the pale thighs and gently opened those legs so that he could kneel between them.

Tetius had turned his face to the side and was breathing heavily.  Zadei braced himself over the flushed young man to wait for his eyes to reopen.

A few moments passed and Zadei began to feel worried that Tetius was not ready for this.  _Maybe I moved to fast.  After everything he went through with Koloss, maybe he isn't ready.  I shouldn't have pushed him, no matter how much I want him._

Feeling like a complete ass, Zadei began to pull away.

xxx

Tetius lay on the bed felling horribly embarrassed.  He was completely naked, and Zadei was staring at him with lust in his eyes.  It was confusing.  Lord Marion had never made him feel this way.  Tetius had done his job as expected, being naked under his masters gaze had never embarrassed him.

Some of the looks that Lord Marion had given him were just as heated as the ones he received from Zadei, But none had affected him like this.  Feeling exposed, Tetius moved his hands to cover himself.

After only a moment he felt his hands taken and held gently against the mattress.  A soft kiss slid across his lips before he felt Zadei's forehead press against his shoulder.

"You are so beautiful, Teti.  So very beautiful.  You don't need to be embarrassed."  The soft words coaxed Tetius to open his eyes and smile.

He whispered his lover's name as he wrapped his arms around the strong body of the man above him.  He had never felt desire like this before.  An unconscious moan passed his lips.  "Oh, Zadei."

The passionate kiss that followed was so mind-blowing that it was able to confuse Tetius long enough for Zadei to remove half of his clothes.  Tetius watched, uncomfortably, as the man stripped.

The sight of his long, wide member made Tetius feel slightly inadequate.  Zadei was larger that both Lord Marion and Lord Koloss had been, which caused a fluttering feeling of nervousness to settle in Tetius' stomach.

A soft kiss and he felt himself being moved so that he was laying fully on the bed.  He closed his eyes tightly and leaned his cheek against the cool sheets when those warm hands took hold of his thighs.  He felt his legs shifted open.

The bed dipped down slightly as Zadei settled between his legs.  An arm came down on either side of his body and Tetius could feel the heat rolling off of the man above him.

Quelling his nerves, Tetius opened his eyes to look up at Zadei.  He was confused by the upset expression on the man's face and began to wonder if he had done something wrong.

"Zadei?"  Tetius kept his voice soft.  The other gave him his attention immediately.  "I'm sorry if I upset you.  I will do what I can to please you."

"What are you talking about?  I'm not upset."

"But you look so unhappy."

"No, I was just…" Zadei paused as if he were at a loss.  "I'm sorry.  I don't want to push you if you're not ready for this."

Tetius could not hide his surprise.  "Zadei, I am more than ready for this."  He paused to collect his thoughts.  "I was embarrassed.  I've never done this just because I wanted to….  It's always been because someone else wanted me."

Strong fingers brushed his throat.  "You aren't used to feeling desire.  You don't know how to act on it."  Zadei's voice was soft, coloured with a hint of awe.

Tetius nodded, still meeting Zadei's eyes.  "This isn't something that I've experienced before."  He tried to hide his nervousness as he watched Zadei.  "I've never had a choice in the matter."

"Thank god.  I would hate to force you."

Tetius smiled happily.  "I want this, Zadei.  I truly do."

He reached up and tried to draw the man down.  But Zadei proved to be too strong and he only succeeded in drawing himself up against the broad chest.  Tetius could feel his face burn as Zadei laughed.

The man lowered them both down onto the bed and settled between Tetius' legs once more.

Tetius accepted a deep kiss and began to run his hands along Zadei's back and arms.  He marveled at the soft skin stretched over steely muscles.  He slipped one hand up to bury it in the thick dark hair.  Zadei growled into their kiss and rolled his hips to rub against the man beneath him.  A breathless moan escaped Tetius, but was muffled by their joined lips.

There was another roll of hips and Tetius moaned again, no longer hindered by his lover's lips.  He had a sneaking suspicion that Zadei had pulled back just then so that he could hear it.  The happy grin he received confirmed it.

Lips were lowered to his chest, and Tetius allowed his head to fall back against the mattress.  The soft kisses moved down to his abdomen.  He moaned again, feeling himself harden as he rubbed against Zadei's body.

A gentle hand took hold of his member as Zadei began to lap up and down the sides.

"Zadei…"

Tetius' voice was a pleasured whisper.  He felt the lips grin against the aching organ before it was entirely engulfed.  He gave a sharp cry, before dissolving into gasps and moans of pleasure.  He reached out to brush his fingers along Zadei's cheek.

"Zadei."

The emperor pulled back and moved up Tetius' body to kiss him soundly.

"Tetius, you excite me."

There was another soft kiss as Tetius took hold of his hand.  He brought the hand to his mouth, darting out his tongue to lick at Zadei's fingers.  He slipped the digits into his mouth and sucked sharply.

He watched Zadei's eyes darken with lust and smiled inwardly.  He released the fingers as soon as Zadei tried to pull them back.

The slick digits slipped around his hip to tease at his hole.  A single finger slipped in and Tetius moaned.  He smiled gently as a soft kiss was laid on his nose.

Tetius knew what Zadei was doing.  He was stretching Tetius to make this easier on him.  It was most likely because of what Koloss had done.  If it made Zadei feel better, then so be it.  Tetius didn't have the heart to tell him that he had been so well trained that he had not needed to be stretched for over three years.

It was the main reason why Koloss had not torn him.  It had been painful of course, but not physically damaging.  His thoughts had caused him to miss the addition of the next two fingers, but he was jerked back as they brushed against his prostate.  He screamed in ecstasy and bucked his hips sharply.

The fingers were pulled out, leaving Tetius feeling empty.  He watched the man reach out and retrieve a small bottle of oil from the headboard.  He slathered oil onto his rod, making sure that it was liberally coated.

Tetius could not hide his desire as their eyes met.  Zadei let out a happy breath and took gentle hold of Tetius' left leg.  He raised it and positioned himself at the warm entrance.  He paused and stared deeply into Tetius' eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Teti?"

Tetius didn't even have to think about it.  He nodded reassuringly.  "I'm sure Zadei.  I want you."  He stroked Zadei's cheek.

A swift nod and Zadei began to slide himself into Tetius.  When he had embedded himself to the hilt he stopped to stare questioningly into Tetius' eyes.

His body already trembling, Tetius linked his arms behind his lovers neck and kissed him.  He breathed softly against the warm cheek.  "I'm ready, Zadei."

Another nod and Zadei was rolling his hips rhythmically.  His thick warm organ rubbed pleasurably along Tetius' insides.  He pulled back until he was almost completely out before thrusting back in sharply.

Tetius was panting in ecstasy.  He raised his hands, gripping at Zadei's shoulders to steady himself.  The thrusts were beginning to grow in force, but he could tell that Zadei was still trying to restrain himself so that he did not hurt him.

The angle of the stokes changed slightly, and Tetius screamed in pleasure as his prostate was stimulated.  "Oh Gods, Zadei."

He heard Zadei chuckle and felt him increase his thrusts causing Tetius to be reduced to incomprehensible moans and cries.  He gripped passionately at Zadei's back and arms.

Tetius could feel Zadei speeding up and knew that the man was nearing completion.  He himself was feeling pleasantly uncomfortable.  This was more pleasure than he had ever felt at the hands of Lord Marion.  Tetius could feel a warm pressure building in his member.

Soft lips were pressed against Tetius' ear.  "I love you."  The words were warm against his flesh.

Tetius screamed in ecstasy as the pressure released.  There were stars in his eyes as he collapsed back against the sheets.

 l l l l

"Oh Teti.  You'll understand when you experience it.  It's the most wonderful feeling in the world.

"It is very special to our people because it is only possible when you are joined with the one person you truly love.  It is more than physical.  It is spiritual and emotional.

"When you find the one person who you love more than anything, you'll be happier than you could ever imagine.  I wish for you to be able to experience that."

 l l l l

_Mother?  Is that your voice?_  Tetius wondered to himself in a haze.  _Yes, I remember now.  I was young and I had asked you why you and father had decided to get married.  I was so embarrassed by your answer.  At the time, I didn't even understand what sex was._

_I remember asking why an orgasm was only possible with one person, but you wouldn't answer me.  All you would say was that it was a magical curse from long ago, and was not something that you thought a child should be concerned with._

xxx

Zadei felt Tetius' semen splatter against his stomach and moaned.  "Oh Gods, Teti."

He thrust a couple more time as the tight muscles clamped around him, before coming himself.  He let himself drop, careful to keep enough of his weight off of his angel, not wanting to crush him.  He stared deeply into Tetius' eyes for a moment before realizing that they were unfocused.  The pale young man seemed to be in a daze.

"Tetius?"

Zadei stroked the silver hair softly.

"Are you all right?"

There was no reply.

Zadei was concerned for a moment until he saw Tetius smiling softly.  His concern gave way to amusement as those green eyes blinked up at him.  The pale man spoke with a weak voice.  "What was that?"

Zadei was shocked.  "You've never had an orgasm before?"

Tetius shock his head, blushing softly.

"I remember now.  My people cannot orgasm unless they are in love with their partner…"  His voice was distant, as if he weren't really thinking about what he was saying.

Zadei could feel himself grinning stupidly.  "You love me?"  He was nearly bursting with joy.

He watched his angel's blush deepen and cupped his cheeks to stare into those green eyes.  He kissed the perfect lips softly and whispered, "I love you, Tetius.  My beautiful angel."

Tetius' arms curled around Zadei tightly.  "Zadei…"

"Shh!  You don't have to say anything."

Zadei rolled onto his side, across Tetius' wing, and pulled the younger man tight against his chest.

Tetius brought his other wing up to drape across their naked bodies.

Almost an hour later the emperor was still stroking gently at Tetius' back.  He was certain that the younger man had fallen asleep until he heard a soft whisper.

"I love you, Zadei."

Zadei couldn't contain his grin as the pale head snuggled closer against his chest and Tetius finally drifted off to sleep.

xxx

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Bonus

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, 

**Author's Note:**  This chapter contains a lemon.  I would probably rate it slightly higher than the rest of the story, because it will be more graphic than my previous erotic scenes.  

**Chapter Note:**  Plot?  Who needs to advance the plot when Tetius and Zadei are happy.  I decided to give them a little time together before continuing with the story.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Seimaden characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 11 (Bonus chapter)

Zadei couldn't describe how glad he was to see Tetius getting along with the palace staff.  And the staff had taken a quick liking to Tetius.  It was easy to understand, he was kind and gentle.  And, because of his life as a servant, he treated them all with respect.

General Gerumu, the leader of the Ice Realm's military, and Zadei's oldest friend was getting along with Tetius as well.  Everything was going well and Zadei couldn't be happier.

He had decided to show Tetius to the sights for the day.  To be honest, after his lengthy absence during his visit to the Water Realm, he should have been more concerned about overseeing his country, but right now he just wanted to take a couple of days off to make certain that Tetius was comfortable.

He was currently leading his pale angel into the hot springs, waiting anxiously for Tetius reactions.

"Oh, my Gods, Zadei.  It's so beautiful.  I've never seen anything like this."

Tetius stared around in wonder at the brightly lit cave.  There were large pools of steaming water dotted among the stalagmites.  Zadei watched him with satisfaction, he was content just to see his angel smile.

"Zadei."  Tetius turned to face him.  "Thank you for bringing me here.  I love it."

Zadei grinned happily.  "Why don't you try it out?  You'll enjoy it.  You're always saying that the palace it too cool."

Zadei was looking forward to watching Tetius relaxing, naked, in the water.  He licked his lips at the thought.  The servants had already been informed that these chambers were off limits for the day, and Zadei was eagerly anticipating their solitude.

Tetius was smiling brightly at him.  "Oh Zadei.  Can I really?"

Tetius took hold of the taller mans arm and moved closer to him.  He stared up onto the emperor's eyes, his own dancing happily.  Zadei was left breathless at the beauty before him.  He buried his hands in the long silver hair and pulled Tetius into a passionate kiss.

There was a loud knock at the ornate door, and Zadei pulled back with a frustrated sigh.

Tetius smiled softly and released his hold on Zadei's arms.  Zadei stroked his hair gently and gave an apologetic smile before turning to the door.

"Come in."

A young servant entered, bowing respectfully to the emperor.  He looked up to address Zadei and noticed Tetius standing behind him.  He smiled warmly at the pale man before speaking.

"I apologize for interrupting, Lord Zadei.  We have received a report on the recent disputes along the Fire Realm boarder.  General Gerumu felt that you would like to take a look at the information before he takes his men out to settle the issue."

The servant handed a scroll to Zadei and turned to Tetius as the emperor began to read.  "How are you today, Lord Tetius?"

Tetius smiled brightly back at the servant.  "Quite well Mitchta.  How are you?"

"I am doing very well, my Lord."

Zadei watched the exchange with a grin.  _Lord Tetius_.  The name made him smile.  He knew that it made his angel uncomfortable, but there was little that the pale man could do about it.  Zadei wanted Tetius to be his equal, and he had made sure that the servants and residents of the palace knew it.

The first couple of days, Tetius had tried to integrate himself into the service aspect of the palace.  He had even tried to bring Zadei his meals on their first day here, but Zadei had put a stop to that immediately.  He had an inkling that Tetius was feeling lost here, in a new place without any menial tasks to occupy his time, but Zadei knew that he would adjust.

Zadei himself planned to keep the winged creature quite busy.

Mitchta had noticed that Zadei was done reading and turned to address him once more.  "What would you like to do, Lord Zadei?"

Zadei gave an unhappy sigh, "I'll come and see what I can do.  Tell General Gerumu that I will meet him in my study shortly."

He dismissed Mitchta with a wave and turned back to Tetius.  "I'm sorry.  I'll be as quick as I can.  Why don't you stay here and relax."

"That's all right.  I can wait in our rooms."

"No, no, stay here.  I want you to enjoy this place."

Zadei pulled Tetius against his chest and sighed into his hair.  "I'll be back as soon as I can.  You don't have to worry.  I've informed the staff that no one is to enter this place unless given permission.  Just relax and have fun."

"All right."

Another kiss and Zadei pulled away to leave the room.  He turned at the door and gave Tetius a small wave goodbye.

xxx

Tetius wandered the room for a few moments admiring the beautiful stone walls illuminated by multiple sconces.  Eventually, he worked up the nerve to slide his clothes off and slip down into the steaming water.  He submerged himself completely, and floated aimlessly while he stared at the ceiling.

He made his way slowly back to the edge and settled himself on a ledge so that he was leaning back against the warm rocks with only his lower legs hanging in the water.  He raised his waterlogged wings with difficulty and lay them out on the stones behind him.  Feeling completely relaxed, Tetius let his head rest against the rocks and promptly fell asleep.

xxx

Zadei reentered the hot springs and looked around to see Tetius resting against the warm rocks.  He gave a happy smile and moved over to his angel, noticing that the pale young man was fast asleep.

Removing his clothes, Zadei slipped into the water and moved himself in front of Tetius.  He reached up and stroked one pale cheek softly.  Tetius' eyes fluttered open as he woke to find Zadei watching him.  He gave a sleepy smile and laid his hand against the one on his cheek.

"Are you finished already?"

Zadei laughed.  "It's been 4 hours.  You fell asleep."  He took hold of Tetius' waist and slipped him down into the water.  He planted a kiss against the pale lips as he felt those delicate arms wrap around his back.

Deepening the kiss, Zadei pulled the slender body flush against his own.  Tetius kissed back with passion as Zadei began to stroke his upper wings.

Zadei could feel Tetius hardening as they rubbed against each other under the surface of the hot water.   His own member was already stiff and he groaned as they slipped deeper into the water, wrapped tightly around each other.

The emperor could feel those gorgeous wings getting heavier as the feathers filled with water.  He broke their kiss as he lifted those pale thighs and wrapped them around his hips to help support the young man.

Zadei slipped his arms down until he was gripping at Tetius' backside.  He kneaded with firm fingers, and reveled in Tetius gasping pants.  The pale man gave a pleasured sigh.

"Take me, Zadei."

Tetius rubbed himself firmly against the strong chest, as he kissed softly along Zadei's ear and neck.

"I want you now."

Zadei suppressed a chuckle as Tetius continued to assault his skin with lips and teeth.  He couldn't believe that Tetius had become so open about his desire so quickly.  If it weren't for the embarrassed flushes and somewhat nervous advances, Zadei would have been tempted to call his lover shameless.  Perhaps it was the years of unfulfilling intercourse with Lord Marion, but Tetius certainly seemed to be trying to make up for lost time.  Not that Zadei was going to be complaining about it anytime soon.

Zadei moved them closer to the pools edge before taking hold of those smooth hips to lift Tetius into position.  "As you wish, my angel."

He smirked happily as the endearment caused a bright flush to spread across his lover's cheeks.  One more passionate kiss and he was lowering Tetius onto his aching member.

Tetius moaned pleasurably as Zadei began to move with short, gentle thrusts.  The feel of Tetius tight body wrapped around his own was enough to make Zadei growl with contentment.  He began to press kisses along the soft collar and shoulders.

Shifting Tetius back so that he was partially supported against the pools edge, Zadei changed his angle and began to thrust more firmly.  The pale young man was gasping and panting out soft whispers.  Zadei couldn't quite understand the words, but figured it didn't really matter at the moment.

He bit down hard as he came, careful not to break the skin with his sharp teeth.  He heard Tetius scream as he reached his own climax and leaned his full weight against the rocks.

The emperor slid out of Tetius and pulled him into a tight embrace.  He stroked the fine hair before he lifted Tetius up so that he could sit on the pools edge.

Climbing out of the water himself, Zadei picked Tetius up, and cradled him against his chest.  He began to walk through the room as Tetius squirmed uncomfortably.

"You don't need to do this, Zadei.  I can walk just fine."

"I know, but I want to.  Let me spoil you a little.  Besides, you need to dry out those wings, they must be horribly uncomfortable."

Tetius snuggled against Zadei, resigned.  "That's true, but you've already spoiled me more than enough.  The nice clothes, the expensive hair accessories, and the jewels.  Bringing me here, letting me stay in your chambers.  You've done so much for me."

Zadei chuckled as they entered a small side chamber in the back of the hot springs.  "But you need all of those things.  I can't have my queen looking undignified."

He set Tetius down on a ledge covered in soft skins.  "Lay back."  Tetius did so and Zadei took his hair and lay it out on the rocks behind the pillow that Tetius' head lay on.

"Don't call me your Queen.  It's embarrassing."

Zadei snickered under his breath and kissed Tetius' lips softly.  He shifted the white wings up so that they lay spread across the stones as well.

"What is this place?"

"The rocks are heated by the same underground flow as the water.  Your hair and wings should be completely dry in an hour or two.  Just lay back and relax."

Tetius nodded as Zadei crawled up onto the ledge to lay with his head pillowed on the soft skin of Tetius' stomach.

xxx

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, Language

**Author's Note:**  This chapter contains a lemon.  I would probably rate it slightly higher than the rest of the story, because it will be more graphic than my previous erotic scenes.  I am also adding a warning for language, after this point there will be more swearing in this story.

**Chapter Note:**  I realize now that, despite how much I loath romantic novels and movies, I am capable of producing some incredibly sappy writing.  Three lemons in a row, I guess I just wasn't in a very angsty mood this last week.  Don't worry I'll get back to the story line by the end of this chapter.  Thanks for bearing with me.  ;)

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Seimaden characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 12

Zadei sat at his desk going over tedious reports.  He had already gone through all of the important documents and new trading agreements, and was currently wading his way through an incredibly boring scroll outlining the need for more military presence along the realm's boarders.

When Zadei had decided to overthrow the aging previous emperor, he had not considered the amount of paperwork that was involved.  As the general of the Ice Realms military, he had only needed to read whatever reports the old Emperor had felt fell under his jurisdiction.

Speaking of which, he gave up on the scroll and placed it on the corner of his desk, making a mental note to pass it on to Gerumu the next time he came by the office.

Zadei turned and shifted his gaze to the corner of the room, where Tetius sat at a smaller desk going over his own work.  The emperor had wanted Tetius to be free of responsibility here, but he had found that the pale man needed something to do with his time.

The first day that Zadei had returned to work, he had found his desk piled with documents that needed his attention.  Tetius had offered to help, and Zadei had accepted.  He figured that expecting Tetius to wander the castle when he was unfamiliar with it was rather unfair.

It had worked out great in fact.  Tetius was a good reader, and could easily handle most of the smaller, pointless reports about village relations and municipal law-enforcement.  He always made sure that Zadei saw anything that truly needed his attention, but he vastly lightened the emperor's workload.

After the first three days Zadei had decided that Tetius needed his own desk.  He had also informed the servants to present the documents to them properly, so that they didn't need to sort them out on their own.

Zadei was still watching Tetius work.  He really was beautiful, draped in pale green silk robes, with his hair tied back in a long braid.  The diamonds that he had threaded through his locks shone brightly in the sunlight that filtered through the large windows.

Zadei fondly remembered the day that he had given that particular ornament to his angel.  It had taken a lot of convincing to get Tetius to accept it.  It had been an extravagant gift, the cost was probably enough to feed the entire palace for three weeks, but Zadei had wanted Tetius to have it.

It was still amazing to Zadei, how much he loved Tetius.  Never in his life had he considered himself the type to lavish expensive gifts on someone.  He had never imagined that there could possibly be someone that was more important to him than he, himself.  It was an interesting concept, and he was surprised by how easily he had been able to accept it.

Forcing his gaze away from his lover, Zadei turned back to his work.  He could already hear the good-natured scolding that he would receive if Tetius finished his work first.  Fighting back a grin he set himself to work, already planning what he was going to do when all of the papers had been looked at.

xxx

Zadei gave a happy sigh as he finished the last report of his desk.  He let his head fall back so that he was staring at the ceiling.  Reaching out he took hold of the goblet on his desk and finished the wine that had come with his dinner.

Placing the empty cup back on the tray he turned to see how much work Tetius had left.  He was relieved to see that there were no more papers on the small desk, and his angel was almost finished with the one in his hands.

Standing silently, Zadei moved forward until his was standing just behind the pale young man.  He reached out, placing his hands on those silk covered shoulders.  He wasn't surprised when he received no response.  Tetius had a habit of becoming lost in his work.  Zadei almost hadn't been able to pull him away from his desk long enough for them to have dinner together.  He didn't want the winged man to miss any meals, he was thin enough as it was.

Zadei leaned forward to breath in Tetius' scent, as he began to massage those shoulders.  He had just begun to lose himself in the repetitive motions when he felt Tetius' head lean back against his chest.

"Zadei, that feels so good."

He glanced down, meeting those pale green eyes.  He watched Tetius lay the last document back on his desk before reaching up to wrap his arms around Zadei's neck.  He pulled slightly and Zadei obediently moved into a soft kiss.  His nose brushed lightly against the pale throat and he inhaled deeply.  Tetius' natural scent was intoxicating.

Pulling back, Zadei took Tetius' hands from around his neck and pulled him to his feet.  Keeping a hold on those delicate hands, Zadei lead his angel out of the study and down the short hall to their bedroom.  He barely registered that fact the Tetius made sure that the door to their chamber was firmly closed and locked behind them.

Zadei slipped his hand into the collar of Tetius' robe to undo the clasp.  He allowed the material to fall to the ground, watching Tetius shiver as the cloth tickled his skin.  

He was rather surprised that Tetius had never commented on how simple his clothes were despite their elegance.  Of course, Zadei had ordered them that way.  He didn't want a bunch of unnecessary ties and clasps keeping him from reaching that beautiful skin.

Careful not to injure his angel, Zadei threw the smaller man onto the mattress.  Tetius caught himself on his elbows and gazed up at Zadei with undisguised desire in his eyes.  The taller man took in the sight of his sweet lover, savoring the view.

It made Zadei very glad to know that Tetius didn't have any problem if he felt like being a little rough for a night.  His angel seemed to enjoy being the submissive one, and was more than willing to allow the emperor to do whatever he wanted.

He, of course, took full advantage of that fact, but at the same time he was always careful that he never actually harmed Tetius while he was having his fun.  And he didn't want Tetius to feel pressured into anything he wouldn't enjoy.

Zadei had his clothes off in record time and was already climbing on top of his angel.  He straddled those slim hips and braced himself so that he was staring down into shimmering green eyes.

Tetius leaned up to kiss him soundly, hands sliding up his arms to the strong shoulders.  Zadei returned the kiss as he rolled onto his back.  He sat up leaning against the headboard and guided Tetius until the winged man was settled between his legs.  Taking hold of one of the pale hands, Zadei guided it down to brush against his member.

Tetius took hold of the organ and immediately began to stroke.  Zadei growled happily as he ran his tongue along the contours of his lover's mouth.  The strokes were light and teasing, but they felt absolutely wonderful against his member.

Zadei quickly grabbed the oil and poured some onto his hand, never breaking the contact between their lips.  Reaching down, he let his fingers tease at Tetius' entrance.

Zadei was surprised when Tetius suddenly pulled away from their kiss.  He was so blinded by the beautiful smile that he saw, he didn't notice that Tetius had moved down his body until he felt a soft breath against his heated flesh.  This certainly hadn't been what he had been going to suggest, but he wasn't about to stop Tetius if he truly wanted to do this.

A warm tongue began to lap gently at his slit, and he clenched his fists in the sheets and moaned.  This was much more than he had hoped for.  He had wanted Tetius to do this to him for a few days now, but he was planning to wait until the pale man did so on his own.

It was better than he had hoped.  Soft licks and nips were placed along his member's length, before the organ was completely engulfed in a warm cavern.

The emperor glanced down to watch that pale head bobbing up and down in his lap.  That silver hair was still bound in a tight braid.  It looked wonderful, but Zadei preferred to see the locks hanging free.

A sudden nip at the tip of Zadei's member caused him to inhale sharply.  He shifted his hands to Tetius' hair and untied the ribbon.  Combing out the strands, he removed the diamond strings and threw them into one of the headboard compartments.  He'd find a servant to untangle them in the morning, but right now he wanted to focus on his pleasure.

He wound his hands in Tetius' hair, reveling in the soft texture as he felt his climax approaching.  A small hand took hold of his sac, and squeezed sharply.  Zadei came with a pleasured shout.  

He felt Tetius lick him clean before raising his head to look up into his eyes.  Zadei stared at him, still panting from his release.  The flushed cheeks, and the silver hair falling over those pale shoulders and across his chest were enough to make Zadei feel as if he was ready for a second go.  Of course, the fact that the hand on his sac had yet to stop it's fondling helped immensely.

The small pink tongue that flicked out to whisp over Tetius' lips was too much.  Zadei grabbed the younger man and pulled him up into a bruising kiss.  He snarled in pleasure as his tongue explored the pale mouth, picking up the lingering taste of his own semen.

He rolled them over so that Tetius was kneeling beneath him.  Feeling compelled to return the favour, Zadei ran his tongue along his angel's spine.  He stopped briefly to pay special attention to the joints of his wings.  It had only been  few days ago that he had discovered that particular sensitive spot, and he used it to his advantage whenever he could.

He continued to focus his attentions there until had had managed to wrench a sharp cry from his lover's lips.  With a satisfied grin he moved lower to lap firmly against Tetius' hole.  This was something else that he had been wanting to do for a while.  Today just seemed to be a good day to try new things.

Zadei forced his tongue past the tight ring of muscle, as Tetius arched his back with another cry.  "Oh, Zadei….  Oh, Gods."

Zadei slipped his hand around a soft hip to stroke firmly at Tetius' member.  It wasn't long before his angel was crying out and splattering his seed across the blankets.

The pale young man collapsed against the mattress panting sharply.  Zadei moved himself up so that he was laying half across Tetius' back, one wing under his body.  He rested his head in the space between those beautiful wings.

"I love you, Tetius."

A half awake hum was his only response from the young man.  It had been a tiring day, and Zadei couldn't blame his angel for being exhausted.  The emperor contented himself with listening to his lover's heartbeat as he drifted off to sleep.

It seemed like it had only been moments but it was already early in the morning when Zadei awoke.  He was still spooned tightly against his lover.  With a yawn he stood from the bed, pulling at the blankets so that he could drape them over the pale form.  He watched Tetius sleep for a few moments, just to make sure that he wouldn't be cold.

When Zadei was sure that Tetius was in fact comfortable, he moved over to the archway that led out onto the balcony.  He moved over to the railing to look out over his realm.

Everything was perfect.  He had power, respect, and a beautiful angel to lay at his side every night.  Things couldn't possibly be better.

xxx

Tetius woke with a slight shiver.  He knew immediately that he was alone in the bed.  He was missing the constant heat that Zadei's body provided.  Rolling over he could just make out a figure standing on the balcony.  He gave a contented sigh as he remembered their earlier fun.

It had been strange, Tetius had been nervous when he had decided to take Zadei in his mouth.  He had never liked it with Lord Marion, but his master had always enjoyed it.  Tetius had wanted Zadei to feel that pleasure as well.  He had been surprised to find that he rather liked the feel of Zadei against his lips and tongue.  By the end Tetius had been enjoying it almost as much as his lover had.  It was nice to know that there were things that he could do to make Zadei happy.

Reaching out to take hold of the sleep robe that he kept near the bed, he stood, wrapping it around himself.  Moving towards the balcony he could fully make out Zadei's figure, as the man stared out over the railing.  

Of course the man hadn't bothered to dress.  Not only did he have no sense of shame, but he never seemed to get cold.  Maybe it was his Ice Citizen heritage.  Whatever it was, obviously Tetius did not have it as well.  He hadn't even made it to the archway yet and his body was already wracked with shivers.  Speeding up his steps, Tetius reached his lover as quickly as possible.

He leaned his forehead against Zadei's back, relieved by the immediate wave of heat that filled his body.  Slipping his arms around that strong chest, he nuzzled gently against the warm skin.

"I'm sorry Tetius.  I didn't mean to wake you."  Zadei's hands took hold of the arms that lay around his waist.

"You didn't wake me.  I just find it easier to sleep when you're near."  As Tetius spoke, he moved his wings so that they were wrapped tightly around the both of them.  He pressed a soft kiss against the strong back.  "Why are you out here?"

Zadei turned in the cocoon of feathers and settled his arms against pale hips.  Tetius felt the taller man rest his cheek against the top of his head.  "I was just thinking.  It's not anything for you to worry about."

"As long as you're sure.  I love you, Zadei.  And I know that if something's wrong you'll tell me."

Tetius felt a hand take hold of his chin.  He allowed his face to be lifted, as a calloused thumb ran across his lips.  He stared up into those warm golden eyes and smiled, darting his tongue out to brush against the digit.

"Tetius, I love you.  You make me so happy."

A firm kiss was laid against his lips, and Tetius soon found himself being lowered to the balcony floor, his sleep robe already slipping down his shoulders.

xxx

Zadei lay content on the floor, one hand buried in a mass of soft feathers.  Tetius' head was resting against his chest while a delicate hand trailed abstract patterns on Zadei's stomach.

The emperor could feel a foolish grin on his face as he stared up at the slowly brightening sky.  He was quite impressed that Tetius was still awake after what they had just done.  Even Zadei was feeling drained, and he had, on one previous occasion, ridden the young man to exhaustion, leaving himself barely affected.

He was just beginning to drift off when he felt a tremendous surge of power.  It was strange, he had never felt anything like it before.  A sudden horrible burst of fear had him grabbing onto Tetius and throwing them both backwards against the archway.

A powerful blast of energy ripped into the ground where they had just been laying, showering the both of them with icy shards and strips of material from Tetius' discarded robe.  The emperor moved forward, pushing Tetius back so that the younger man was shielded behind him.

Zadei glanced up to find King Koloss Beta standing on the balcony railing.  He heard a frightened gasp from behind him as Tetius' hands gripped tightly at his waist.  He could feel a growl building in his throat as he stared at the man.

He had wanted to get revenge on the bastard for what he had done to Tetius, but had been convinced by Lord Marion that it would only lead to trouble for the people of both the Fire and the Ice Realms.

But seeing him here, now, in his own palace was too much.  Not to mention that Koloss had just attacked them both.  _He could have hurt Tetius.  I'll kill the bastard.  _Zadei's temper was fully awakened by this point.

"I'm here for my little bird.  Give him to me now, and no one needs to be hurt."

A furious snarl escaped Zadei at those words.  He could feel Tetius' hands trembling and pushed him back towards to bedroom.  "Get out of here, Tetius."

"No little bird, don't leave.  You're coming with me."

"Fuck off, you bastard!  I'll kill you for what you did!"  Zadei gave Tetius another shove and took an angry step forwards.

He didn't get any farther as a strong burst of energy slammed into his chest.  Zadei dropped to his knees as a large gash was torn through his skin.  He could feel a strange numbing sensation spreading from the wound.

"Zadei!"

Tetius was at his side in a moment, pressing his hands against the injury to try and stop the bleeding.  There were tears pouring down the younger man's face as he stared in horror at his injured lover.

"Oh, God's Zadei.  I'm so so sorry.  This is all my fault."

Zadei fought back the numbness and took hold of those bloody hands, trying to push his angel away.  He noticed with concern that his own hands were now shaking as badly as his lover's.

"Tetius.  Get the hell out of here.  NOW!"

"No.  Don't run."

The two men on the ground turned to stare at Lord Koloss as he spoke.  Zadei could see the terror on Tetius' face out of the corner of his eye.  He tightened his hold on one slender hand, trying to give the pale young man some strength.

Lord Koloss laughed cruelly at the two of them as they huddled together.  He beckoned to the winged man, snickering again as Zadei wrapped a weak arm around that pale waist.

"Come with me, little bird.  If you do not, I will kill Emperor Zadei.  He will not survive another one of my aura bursts.  It is your choice, little bird."

Zadei snarled again and attempted to tighten his hold on the delicate body beside him.  He tried to ignore the fact that it was getting harder and harder to move every second.

"Don't do it.  Get out of here, Tetius.  Run now!"  Even his voice was getting weaker.

He found himself staring into tear-filled green eyes.  Gods, he wanted to stroke those pale cheeks, and reassure his angel that everything would be all right, but he couldn't summon his voice anymore.  He felt his body slump dangerously as Tetius guided him to lay on the ground.

The pale young man turned to address Lord Koloss.  "You promise that you will not kill him?"

_No!  Tetius, no!_

"Yes, little bird.  I will not kill him."

Zadei watched as Tetius turned back to look at him once more.  He couldn't move at all anymore.  It was painful to see his angel so tormented and not be able to do anything.

Suddenly, Tetius was leaning down and pressing his lips against Zadei's own.  The emperor closed his eyes, to concentrate on trying to move his arms.

_Don't!  Don't do this._

Zadei could feel Tetius' tears dripping onto his face, and tried desperately to summon the strength to speak.  Just one word.  That was all that he wanted now.

_Run!  Please, Tetius.  Don't do what he wants._

Tetius' lips were pulled away, and Zadei realized that he could no longer open his eyes.  It didn't matter how hard he tried, or how strong his desire to see his lover, there was nothing that he could do.

"I love you, Zadei."  The words were choked with sorrow, as Zadei felt Tetius move away.

_Stop, stop, stop.  Tetius, don't go with that bastard.  Please!  Not for me!_

"Good boy.  Now come here."

There was another surge of energy and suddenly Zadei knew that he was alone.  Koloss must have had some sort of teleportation power to be able to move so quickly.

Zadei lay, unable to move, on the balcony floor, as blood continued to flow from his wound.

xxx

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, Language

**Author's Note:**  For the remainder of the story there will be lemons, non-con scenes, and occasional offensive language.  There will also be an increase in number of original characters, as I have run out of You Higuri's characters that fit the positions I have in mind.

**Chapter Note:  **I think I may have missed the mark slightly on Tetius' reactions in this chapter.  As I have said before I have trouble keeping him in character, so I based most of his actions on how I think that I would probably react.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Seimaden characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 13

Tetius lay curled in the corner of his dank cell.  He had been thrown directly into this room when he and his captor had arrived.  It had been a rather strange trip, King Koloss' teleportation abilities seemed to have a limited range.  It had resulted in frequent flashes of landscapes that Tetius could barely see before they had moved on, finally landing in this dark, warm dungeon.

Despite the heat, Tetius couldn't stop shivering.  He was naked, alone, and horribly worried.  He couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks.  Why did this have to happen?  Zadei had been hurt, and now he was trapped in this awful place.

_Zadei._  Tetius tried to suppress a sob.  His last image of his lover terrified him.  Zadei had been laying on the balcony floor, his wound bleeding freely.

Tetius raised his hands, looking at them with disgust.  They were covered in Zadei's dried blood.  _What if he was too badly injured?  He wasn't even moving when we left._  _There was so much blood.  _Another sob and Tetius was burying his face in his arms.  

He was frightened.  He couldn't recall having felt this afraid since he had lost his family.  It was hard to control himself when he was so far away from everything he knew, and everyone he trusted.  

This place was so dark, the walls, carved out of pure obsidian, seemed to absorb all of the light from the feebly flickering candles.  He missed the glistening shimmer of the Ice Palace.  Granted he had only been there for a couple of weeks, but he considered the palace to be his home now.

A thump at the door caused Tetius to jump, and he raised his head just enough to watch as the door was opened and a figure entered the room.  It was dim, so it was hard to tell, but Tetius thought that it was a young girl, though she was taller than he was.  She closed the door behind her, and turned to face him.

"Please, don't be frightened.  I'm not here to hurt you."

She moved forward to kneel on the floor, placing a tray next to Tetius.  He noticed that there was food and water, but he certainly didn't feel like eating right now.

"Let me see your hands, please.  I have healing abilities, and will do what I can."

Her voice was pleasant, and she seemed like a nice person, but Tetius was far too upset to really notice.  He simply tightened his grip on his knees and buried his face against his arms once more.

A gentle hand took hold of one of his arms and pulled at it until he straightened it out.  Tetius figured that the girl was examining him for injuries, but he kept his face down.

A warm, soft washcloth was run over his skin, cleaning away his lover's dried blood.  Tetius was almost tempted to pull his hand back.  He wanted to feel close to Zadei, and the blood was the only thing he had.  But at the same time, the reminder of his lover's injury made him feel ill.  In the end Tetius allowed the girl to continue.

"You aren't injured?  It doesn't seem as if any of this blood is yours."

Tetius shook his head, and curled deeper into himself.  He didn't want to think about this, it was too painful right now.  His tears were starting again, and he couldn't stop himself from weeping openly.

A soft, warm hand was placed on his shoulder, and he lifted his head slightly.  The girl was watching him with pity in her eyes.  For some reason it made him feel better and he raised his face, sniffling weakly.

"You aren't injured, are you?"  Her voice was so soft that Tetius felt compelled to shake his head.  "That's good.  You should have something to eat.  It will make you feel better.  I also have some clothes for you."

Tetius accepted the simple black robe that she offered, but he couldn't bring himself to eat the food.  He knew that if he did, he would simply be sick, and it seemed like such a waste.

The girl smiled supportively, and settled herself onto the ground in front of him.  "You have beautiful wings.  I can understand why King Koloss wants you.  But there are things that you need to know.  He is a very cruel man, do not anger him or he will make you suffer.  He is very skilled at causing pain, and he will do so with pleasure."

Tetius glanced up at the girl, but couldn't bring himself to speak.  He knew first hand what Koloss was like, although now that he was not Lord Marion's property, he would not be spared from any of the more damaging tortures.

"My name is Karina, and I have been a servant in this palace for many years, though now that King Koloss has taken over things are different.  All of the servants and guards are basically slaves now."

Finally feeling compelled to speak Tetius was surprised by how raspy his voice was.  "My name is Tetius.  Thank you for cleaning my hands.  It was very kind of you."

She gave him another gentle smile.  "See, that wasn't so hard.  Now, why don't you tell me where you are from?"

Tetius could feel himself relaxing slightly and decided to answer her questions.  He told her about the Ice Palace and the fact that he had lived in the Water Palace before that.  She seemed rather impressed stating that she herself had never been out of the Fire Realm.

When Tetius got to the part where Koloss had come to take him, he felt himself lose control once more.  It was so hard not knowing whether Zadei was all right, or whether he had even survived his injury.  Karina patted his arm in sympathy as he swiped a shaky hand across his face, brushing away the tears.

It was sometime later when Karina announced that she needed to leave, having other duties to take care of.  Tetius thanked her profusely.  He had found their quiet conversation distracting.  It had taken his mind off of his horrible predicament.

He gave her a slight smile as she left, reminding him that he needed to eat something.  He curled himself back into a ball, and lay down with his back pressed to the wall.  It took him a long time to calm his mind down enough to allow himself to sleep.

xxx

Tetius woke to the sound of his cell door slamming open.  He jerked up, watching the two men who entered warily.  They looked like guards.  One ordered Tetius to stand, and he did so feeling shaky.  He stepped around the, still untouched, tray of food, and approached the guards.

They took hold of his arms and guided him out of the room, leading him through the palace halls.  Tetius noted, with a distracted mind, that the palace was in fact quiet lovely.  Up here, away from the depressing dungeons, the shining black walls were much nicer.  They glistened and twinkled in the candle light.

Up a few floors, and through many a hallway, Tetius found himself standing in front of a rather ornate doorway.  One of the guards moved forward to open the door.  He hesitated briefly, his hand on the knob, and turned back to give Tetius a quick glance.

The door opened and Tetius found himself being guided inside.  The guard who had opened the door placed a gentle hand on Tetius' shoulder.  The winged man had the feeling that the guard was trying to comfort him.  He was too nervous to speak, but he sent the guard a mental thank you.

He could see Koloss waiting inside the room.  As soon as he was past the doorway, Tetius risked a glance back and found both guards watching him with pity in their eyes as they closed the door.

Koloss approached slowly and Tetius cowered away, pressing his back against the door.  It was difficult to contain his trembling, as memories of his previous encounters with the Lord flashed through his mind.

A powerful punch slammed Tetius' head to the side.  He didn't fall over, but he cringed as his neck was wrenched painfully.

"I told you that you are not aloud to wear clothes in my presence, did I not?"  Tetius nodded, trembling, and shrugged out of his robe.  He shuddered under Koloss' stare.

"That's better."  Koloss rubbed sharply at the bruise that was already forming on Tetius' cheek.  "You are also not allowed to speak unless spoken to."

Tetius could feel tears beginning to flow down his cheeks once again.  It wasn't just from the pain in his neck and cheek.  It was everything.  The fact that Zadei could have been mortally wounded, and the fact that this man before him was responsible.  Tetius had no reason to be strong anymore, there was no Lord Marion to risk disappointing now.  With a sorrowful gasp, Tetius allowed himself to weep openly.

Koloss took hold of the pale young man's face and pulled him into a surprisingly kind kiss.  It didn't matter how gentle the man was being, Tetius was still disgusted by him.

Said man was now nuzzling against Tetius' neck.  A couple of nips and kisses, and Koloss was then lapping at Tetius' tears.  "To think that it was so easy to loosen your tears, where is your dignified manner now.  Or perhaps you are simply upset about that oaf, Zadei."

Tetius jerked at that.  The fingers sliding over his body did nothing to help.  In all honesty, Tetius wanted to strike out.  He wanted to punch the man before him, wanted to hurt him, but he didn't dare.  He had no physical strength to speak of, and his fear was freezing his limbs.  Trying to fight back would only bring him more pain.

"Well, you really shouldn't worry, my little bird.  Emperor Zadei should already be at peace.  I used my aura to poison him.  To be honest, I think that it is for the best.  Now there is no one to take you away from me."

Tetius felt his mind freeze.  Zadei.  Dead.  It was to much to take.  His heart was breaking.  He had nothing now.  Nothing at all.  No one to rescue him, no one to love him, absolutely no one.  He had already lost his entire family, why did he have to lose Zadei as well?

With that realization, Tetius decided that there was no longer any reason to submit to the man before him.  If Tetius had no one left then he had no reason to live.  And if he were dead, then he could be with his family and his lover forever.

With that thought in his mind Tetius lashed out suddenly.  His fist connected with Koloss' chest knocking the man back a step.  The Lord snarled in anger, taking hold of Tetius' arms and nearly crushing them against the door.  The winged man barely heard Koloss' warning him not to try something like that again as he continued to struggle, kicking out to strike at the king's shins.

The hands holding his arms shook him, causing him to crack his head sharply against the door.  Tetius continued to struggle as Koloss struck him repeatedly.  He managed to free one hand and scratched desperately at Koloss' face as the man swore violently.

With a furious snarl Koloss let go of Tetius' other hand latching both onto the arm that was scratching at his eyes.  With a sharp movement Koloss snapped the bones, causing Tetius to cry out in pain.

A sharp tug on Tetius hair brought the young man to the ground.  He tried to catch himself and wrenched his other wrist as he landed on his broken arm.  Shouting in pain he tried to get up, but was stopped as a foot ground into his back.

"That wasn't very smart, little bird.  I will make you regret striking me."

The statement was followed by a hail of kicks striking at every exposed part of Tetius' body.  The winged man curled himself into a ball, trying to shield himself slightly, and waited it out.  Koloss couldn't keep this up forever.

He felt hands grab hold of his hips, and shift him onto his knees.  A kick directly between his wings caused Tetius to fall forward so that his broken arm was trapped beneath him.  It was so painful that Tetius didn't notice until to late that Koloss was kneeling behind him.

A surge of panic rushed through Tetius.  He didn't want this.  He didn't want this to happen.  Not again.  Striking out with his leg, Tetius managed to connect with Koloss' knee.

The man gave a snarl of pain and took hold of Tetius' hair, slamming the winged man's head against the ground until he was barely conscious.

xxx

Tetius woke feeling as if he were moving.  Opening his eyes, he realized that he was being carried through the dark halls of the Fire Palace.  The arms that held him were strong, and Tetius felt a rush of hope as he raised his eyes.

Unfortunately, it was not Zadei as he had hoped.  He recognized the man who carried him as one of the guards that had led him to Koloss' chambers earlier.  The guard didn't seem to realize that Tetius was awake and the younger man let his eyes slip closed once more in exhaustion.

He could feel the material of the black robe draped over his form and thanked the Gods for small comforts.  His entire body ached from his beating, and he was certain that his form had to be completely covered in bruises.  The fact that Koloss had raped him afterwards was just one more humiliation, and remembering it brought tears to Tetius' eyes.

"It will be easier for you if you do not fight him."

Tetius opened his eyes once more to find the guard looking down at him.  He could clearly see the concern in the man's eyes.  Tetius tried to nod, and ended up gasping in pain as his injured body protested the movement.

"Don't worry.  You'll feel much better soon.  Broken bones, and minor wounds are no problem for our healer.  She'll have you good as new in no time.  You should rest."

Tetius decided that it was best not to try and nod again and simply allowed his eyes to close.

xxx

When Tetius woke again he was back in his dungeon cell.  Karina was sitting beside him, obviously waiting for him to wake.  When she noticed that his eyes were open, she asked him to sit up.

He did so, surprised by the complete lack of pain.  Karina noticed his surprise and smiled happily.  "I assume that you are not feeling any discomfort?"

He nodded, feeling too weak to speak.

"You need to eat something, Tetius.  Healing is very hard on the body, and you need to regain your strength.  I know you don't feel like eating, nausea is a very common side effect, but I need you to eat something before you fall asleep once more."

Tetius' mind felt very hazy as he began to eat, Karina holding the food tray up so that he could reach it easily.  He wondered if it was another side effect of the healing that was causing his clouded memory.  It wasn't a bad thing, in fact Tetius was quiet glad that he could barely remember what Koloss had done to him.

But there was one phrase that rang clearly through Tetius' mind.  _"Emperor Zadei should already be at peace.  I used my aura to poison him."_

Dropping his fork onto the tray Tetius brought his hands to his face as he began to weep.  He felt himself pulled into a gentle embrace and began to sob with abandon.

xxx

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, Language

**Author's Note:**  For the remainder of the story there will be lemons, non-con scenes, and occasional offensive language.  There will also be an increase in number of original characters, as I have run out of You Higuri's characters that fit the positions I have in mind.

**Chapter Note:  **This chapter has a lot of world information in it.  There was a lot of info that I needed to convey and, after realizing how close I was getting to the end of this story, I tried to compress it all so that it didn't take forever to read.  I promise the next chapter will be more exciting.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Seimaden characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 14

Zadei woke to find himself staring up at the ceiling of his royal chambers.  He felt weak.  It was an effort just to turn his head to the side.  He remembered what had happened, but was still hoping to find Tetius asleep beside him on the bed.

His hopes were dashed when he not only saw the empty sheets beside him, but also the form of his oldest friend sitting beside the bed.  General Gerumu was watching him closely as if he had been waiting for him to wake.

"Where…?"  Zadei was surprised by how hard it was too speak.  The effort it took just to form that one word was staggering.

Gerumu frowned, looking unhappy.  "You have been unconscious for two weeks now.  The wound that you received was poisoning your aura.  It took all of our healers to negate the effects.  If my men had not been able to break through your chamber door when they did you may have died before we could get you help."

Zadei was only half listening as his friend spoke.  He was alive, who cared how it had come about.  What he wanted to know was what had happened to his angel.  Unfortunately, he did not have the strength to voice the question.  Thankfully, the general seemed to know what he had wanted to ask.

"We have been unable to locate Lord Tetius.  And with no witnesses to the event there was little that we could do.  The person who attacked you produced a strange energy field.  It allowed us to realize that you were in need of assistance, but we were not able to even determine which elemental force influenced their powers.  With out that it is impossible for us to find them."

Zadei felt angry as he remembered the attack.  The tears that had trailed down his lover's face.  Those small hands pressed against his wounded chest.  And how Tetius had handed himself over to that sadistic bastard, Koloss, in order to save Zadei's life.

"Can you tell me who attacked you, my Lord?  If we know that then we can begin to search for Lord Tetius."

Zadei nodded and tried to muster his strength as Gerumu leaned down to try and hear him better.  The emperor barely manage to whisper Koloss' name before passing out once more.

xxx

Zadei awoke to find himself alone.  He felt stronger, but still very frail.  It took a lot of effort, but he was eventually able to force himself into a sitting position.  Feeling heartened by his success, he slide his legs over the edge of the mattress and tried to rise.

His legs were unable to support his weight and he crashed to the floor.  With a furious snarl Zadei slammed his fists against the ground.  _How the hell am I going to rescue Tetius if I cannot even stand on my own?_  Swearing viciously, Zadei struggled to his feet.  He used the bedside table to support himself.

The door opened and General Gerumu entered.  "My Lord, you are still recovering, the healers have been working on you every day since the attack.  You must rest."

Zadei growled at his friend and tried to take a step forwards.  His legs gave out once more, but Gerumu caught him before he could hit the ground.  His friend guided him back onto the bed and helped him to sit.

"My Lord, just rest.  My men are ready to move out, but if we are going to be entering the Fire Realm we require an official order from our Emperor."

Zadei nodded his understanding.

"How long?"  His tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth.  It was still difficult for him to speak.

"It has been three days since you last woke, my Lord."

Zadei didn't like the sound of that.  Three more days that Tetius had been in that monster's hands.  Who knew what horrible things his angel had already suffered.  Trying to stand once more, Zadei found himself being stopped by his friend.

"Gerumu, let me up.  I have to find Tetius."

"My Lord, you are not strong enough.  The wound from you attack has barely even begun to heal.  The healers did their best, but…"

"I am going with you, Gerumu."

The general looked as if he were about to speak, but closed his mouth with a sigh.  He had learned over the years that Zadei always got what he wanted.  There was no point in arguing because he would never win.

"If that is your wish, my Lord."

"Why do you keep calling me that?  You only use those damned formalities when there are others around."

Gerumu actually managed to look embarrassed, as he scratched at his head.  "Sorry, Zadei.  You've just seemed so dedicated to your job lately.  It was more like you were a real emperor."  He continued ignoring the nasty glare that Zadei shot him for that comment.  "I guess Tetius' influence has been good for you.  But it will take us longer to get where we are going if we have to take you with us in a carriage."

"No carriage.  I'll ride a horse.  You can strap me onto it if you have to, but I want to get there as soon as possible.  I won't leave Tetius in that bastard's hands longer than necessary."

xxx

Tetius glanced at his surroundings feeling depressed.  He had never thought that he would miss the dungeon.  It was dark, and depressing, but at least there he could speak with Karina and Dern, the guard who had carried him back here after that first day.  But all of that had changed after the first two weeks.

Now he was stuck here.  In this monstrosity of a gilded bird cage.  There was even a perch and a small hammock-like swing.  If Tetius hadn't been preoccupied by his worry that Koloss would be coming back any moment he would have taken the time to be insulted.  It was degrading, being locked up in a cage in Koloss' private quarters.  

Tetius' robe had been taken, and the metal floor and walls of the cage were freezing despite the heat of the palace.  Though he hated to do it, it made him feel like a whore begin put on show, Tetius had taken to sitting on the swing with his wings wrapped around his body and under his legs.  At least then he could keep his poor feet from going numb on the metal below.

Currently the winged man swung idly back and forth, as he remembered his first view of the awful cage early in the day.  He had been brought into Koloss' chambers, Dern had been guiding him, only to see that horrible thing sitting in the center of the main room.  He could almost have called it beautiful, silver bars with delicate designs carved onto them, if it weren't for the fact that it was nothing more than a prison.

Dern had told him that Koloss was currently busy with a meeting, but he had ordered that Tetius be waiting for him when he was finished.  With a apologetic smile, Dern had opened the cage and motioned for Tetius to enter.

Tetius had felt a brief panic.  It didn't matter how large the cage was, or the fact that it was open to the air on all sides, the thought of actually climbing into the cage seemed to make this so final.  Almost as if, once he was inside, he would never be able to leave.

Dern had taken hold of Tetius' arm by that point and had given him a searching look.  The man was obviously concerned.  Shaking off his fear, Tetius had given Dern what he hoped was a brave smile, and stepped into the cage.  Resisting would only have ended up getting the guard in trouble.

The man was very pleasant to be around.  When Tetius had been trapped down in the dungeon, Dern had been kind enough to keep him company.  The guard was entertaining and kind.  Tetius was glad to have meet him.

Dern had stayed for as long as he dared, to keep the pale man company.  The guard was very entertaining, and Tetius liked to listen to his stories of the former King of the Fire Realm.  He also like to speak about his family, who he had not seen since Lord Koloss had taken over.

The King was dreadfully paranoid, no one from within the palace was allowed off of the grounds, and no one from outside was allowed in.  Tetius felt badly for Dern.  The man spoke quiet frequently about his wife, who lived in a nearby village, and about his son had just turned ten the week before.

Unfortunately, with no way to know when Koloss would be coming back, Tetius had insisted that Dern leave.  He didn't want his friend to be punished because of him.  Tetius had slipped off his robe and handed it through the bars, concealing as much of his body as he could with his wings.  It would only make the King angry if he insisted on holding onto the garment.

After wandering the cage fitfully for a few hours, it was getting close to nightfall, Tetius had lost all feeling in his feet and had hopped up onto the swing to allow them to warm.  Which was why he was currently swinging back and forth, eyes closed, and hair fluttering lightly in the air.

"Beautiful"

Tetius jumped sharply at the cold voice, slipping forwards off of his seat.  He thudded painfully to the ground and raised his head.  Lord Koloss was leaning against the bars of the cage.  He held the same key that Dern had carried, but made no move to open the cage door.

Tetius realized, with some embarrassment, that he must have fallen asleep.  Lord Koloss could be very quiet when he wanted, but the ornate doors of his chambers were heavy and quite loud.  He wondered, to himself, how long the man had been standing there watching him.  That thought caused an uncomfortable blush.  Despite the fact that his wings hid most of his body from view, he still felt incredibly exposed under those predatory eyes.

Curling his legs up, Tetius sat in the center on the cage, ignoring the cold that seeped through his wings and chilled his backside.  The slight smirk on Koloss face told him that the man was in one of his rare good moods.  Not that it really mattered.  Either way Tetius was going to suffer.  But at least the King was generally inclined to forego any serious torture unless his mood was particularly foul.

Surprisingly, Lord Koloss was simply watching his pale figure as he sat.  Tetius was confused.  It wasn't uncommon for the King to have Tetius stand, so that he could let his eyes roam freely, but this was strange.  The man wasn't ordering him to get up off of the floor, he was simply regarding Tetius calmly.

The cold, that had spread quickly through his pale body, was urging Tetius to stand.  He considered it briefly, but decided to stay where he was.  There was no reason to expose himself if he was not being forced.  Tetius would rather stay on the freezing ground than give Koloss what he wanted.  It wasn't much longer before Koloss began to speak, though to Tetius' surprise, he did not issue any orders.

"Do you like your new home, little bird?  It seems to fit you quite well."  Koloss slid his hand along the bars, turning to regard the metal with an appraising eye.  "I had this cage built months ago.  You remember that young boy I told you about?  The one with the brown wings?"

Tetius nodded slightly.  It made his sick just thinking about it.  That poor young man had not deserved to die in such a cruel manner.

"After I found that boy, I knew that it was only a matter of time until another of your kind fell into my grasp."  The king turned so that he was staring at Tetius once more.  "And just look at my luck.  A beautiful bird, white as a dove, falls right into my lap.  I'm amazed by my luck.  The Thrones haven't been seen in our lands for centuries, but now I have one for my own.  I plan to do so much with your powers."

Tetius was shocked.  _Thrones?  I've never even heard of that before.  It was never mentioned in any of the books I read in Lord Marion's library.  Are they a people?  Are they _**_my_**_ people?_  He couldn't help it, he was too excited.  Did Koloss know what he was?  Where he was from?  Before he could stop himself, he was speaking.  "Thrones?  Who are the Thrones?"

Koloss' hand clenched on the bars, and Tetius flinched.  For a few moments nothing happened, and then the King's hand relaxed.  _He isn't going to punish me?_  Tetius was so distracted by that fact, he actually jumped when the King began to speak.

"I'm not surprised that you do not know of this.  I wouldn't expect any palace whore to have intimate knowledge of this world's history.  Very few people know much beyond the last few decades.  Perhaps I should give you a lesson."

The man began to wander around the cage, trailing his hand along the bars as he spoke.  He seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.  "I'll start at the beginning I guess.  An uneducated slave like you probably doesn't know anything."

Tetius resisted the urge to snort in anger, as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself.  This man had no respect for anyone's intelligence.  It was no wonder that he didn't even realize how much his own people loathed him.

"My people are called the Dominions1.  Our lands are divided up into five elemental realms.  Each realm is ruled by one strong individual, who has a strong magical power, sometimes two.  Every dominion has power, to some degree.  Most are very weak, but there are some who have impressive abilities.  

"A dominion's heritage determines their abilities.  If ones parents happen to be from the Wind Realm, then ones powers would be related to the wind element.  If the parents are from two different elements, their power could take the form of either element, or possibly both.  Of course, healers are different.  The healing ability is completely unrelated to the elemental forces that govern our lands.  No one has ever managed to determine where those powers come from.

"Now the current rulers of the realms are as follows.  King Charon, of the Wind Realm, has powerful control over the wind.  My spies have reported that he can create Tornados on a whim.  He has a younger sister, Iria, but she is little threat, with no powers that my people can identify.

"Emperor Marion you know quite intimately.  He has two powers, manipulation of and the ability to freeze water.  This is due to his split heritage.  His mother was an Ice citizen, and his father is from the Water Realm.  He has ruled for the past 7 years and has never had anyone try to unseat him.

"Lord Laures, the ruler of the earth realm, has a solid earth heritage.  He took control of the Earth Realm when he was 16 and has crushed every attempted unseating.  Surprisingly, he has taken a human woman as his wife.  My sources tell me that she was captured in a raid five years ago, and now resides in the Earth Palace.

"Emperor Zadei, of course, was the ruler of the Ice Realm.  I'm not certain what they will do now that they have lost their leader, but I foresee little resistance to my future plans.  Especially, with you by my side.  I plan to use your powers to my advantage.  No one in the five Realms will be able to resist my strength. "

Tetius had flinched as Koloss said his lover's name.  He could feel tears prickling at his eyes and buried his face in his arms.  He couldn't break down now.  Distantly he could hear Koloss speaking, the humans seemed to be his current topic.  Sniffling weakly, he wiped his eyes on pale arms.  Tetius still wanted to hear about the Thrones so he pushed his sorrow aside, and focused on Koloss' lecture once more.

"Now, in case you were wondering, I'm not just keeping you around for my own pleasure.  Though I do enjoy our activities.  You are a very important part of my plans.

"The Thrones are an ancient people who have not been seen in centuries.  They are a winged people, with extraordinary powers.  There was a war just before they disappeared.  It is never spoken of.  In fact I doubt that even those who know of the Thrones' existence know anything of that war.  But there was one more race.  Even I do not know what they were truly called, but the Thrones referred to them as the Fallen.  Their powers were on par with the Thrones' and the two races were never able to get along.  In order to end the war, the Fallen were sealed away by the most powerful sorcerers that the Thrones had to offer.  The Fallen were able to cast one last spell before they were locked away.  It was a curse, to limit the Thrones abilities to reproduce.  The Fallen wanted to weaken their enemies while they bided their time for their eventual escape.  But none of that if important at the moment."

Koloss turned back to face Tetius.  There was an excited gleam in his eyes, but his stance was almost wavering.  It was as if he were too tired to keep his balance.  "You are so important to me, little bird.  I will use your powers to expand my control in this world, and you will help me."

Tetius kept his head down as his body began to tremble.  What was going to happen when Koloss found out that he had no powers?  He had never even had a hint of power.  Lord Marion had been able to control amazing magic.  Even Zadei had had that impressive aura.  Tetius had nothing at all.

Thinking of Zadei again threatened to reawaken his tears.  He curled his body as tightly as possible, waiting for the sounds that would indicate that Koloss was entering the cage.  When they didn't come, Tetius raised his eyes.

King Koloss wasn't there anymore.  Tetius looked around in surprise.  The man wasn't even in the room.  Not certain what was going on, Tetius uncurled and got to his feet.  He scanned the room once more, waiting for Koloss to reappear.  It was possible that he had gone through one of the three doors, either to his bedroom, his study, or the library.

The pale man slowly counted to six thousand in his mind.  When the king didn't come back, Tetius crawled into the swing once more.  He curled himself into a loose ball and slowly drifted off to sleep.

xxx

TBC

1 - I am not a theology major, so forgive me if my information is not entirely accurate.  Dominions and Thrones are types of angels.  I chose those names simply because of their pre established levels of power( it was easier than making up my own).

Humans are the lowest, of course.  Dominions are a rather high ranking level of angel.  Thrones are even higher, and the highest are the Seraphim.

So the reason why this story is called "Dominions" is because it takes place primarily in the Dominions part of the world.


	15. Chapter 15

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, Language

**Author's Note:**  For the remainder of the story there will be lemons, non-con scenes, and occasional offensive language.  There will also be an increase in number of original characters, as I have run out of You Higuri's characters that fit the positions I have in mind.

**Chapter Note:  **To be honest with you, this was not what I had at first planned for this chapter.  Originally I wrote it differently, but due to a corrupted data error, I lost everything that I had written and had to start from scratch.  Thankfully, it still turned out fine.  Strange.  But fine.  Plus I find myself really starting to like my character Dern.  I hadn't planned on giving him such a large role in this story, but he really began to grow on me.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Seimaden characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 15

Tetius cried out in pain as he was thrown, chest first, against the desk.  His breath was forced out of him and he lay, moaning, as he tried desperately to fill his lungs with air.

He was bent over the desktop panting weakly.  King Koloss was leaning heavily on his back, the weight making it difficult for Tetius to draw breath.  Strong fingers curled tightly around his shoulders as a cruel voice hissed angrily in his ear.

"That was very stupid, little bird.  Very stupid."  A deep breath was taken before teeth closed tightly on his shoulder.  They bit down hard, and the winged man was certain that he had felt them break the skin.

Tetius could see black spots dancing in his vision as he began to lose consciousness.  He would never regret what he had just done.  No matter what Koloss did to him, no matter what he had to suffer.  He only wished that he had been stronger.

 l l l l 

"Wake up, little bird."

A cold hand was laid against Tetius' cheek.  He opened his eyes slowly to find himself staring into Lord Koloss' own.  Jerking back in fright Tetius fell off of the swing, landing in a heap on the ground.  Perhaps he would do better if he slept on the floor?

Ignoring the pain the ran through his body he moved into a bow.  He kept his head to the ground, feeling his body already beginning to tremble.  He felt the urge to apologize, but forced it down, too frightened of further upsetting Lord Koloss.

"Do not worry, little bird.  I will not punish you for that."  King Koloss' voice was soft, and it sounded as if he were moving away.  "Compose yourself and get up.  I want to see you in my study."

Tetius did as he was told, raising his head to watch as the Lord moved into one of the smaller rooms.  Standing slowly, Tetius shook off the aching pain that had resulted from his fall.  Moving as slowly as he dared, he followed after the Lord.

He entered the study only to find that King Koloss was already seated behind his desk.  Not certain what he was expected to do, he moved forward and knelt at the side of the desk awaiting the king's instructions.

"Come here."  The lord waved his hand in the space next to his seat.  He seemed to be only paying half attention to the winged man, while he read over a scroll that was laying on his desk.

Tetius raised himself once more, and moved where he had been told.  He stood perfectly still, watching as Koloss continued to look over his papers before picking up a pen and beginning to write.  The winged man noticed that Koloss was using an ornate dagger as a paperweight.  It was most likely that the knife was kept there to be used as a threat.  He resisted the urge to wince at thought of the man's violent nature.

"As I have already said to you, little bird.  I am planning to conquer the remaining four Realms.  I may require your Thrones powers to do it.  Now, I need you to tell me what your powers are.  Once I know, I can work them into my plans."

Feeling slightly nervous, Tetius took a deep breath.  He didn't want to anger the man, but there was little that he could say.  "I am sorry, my Lord.  I have no such powers to speak of."  

He tensed, waiting for the inevitable fury, but nothing happened.  He could feel Koloss' eyes on him and resisted the urge to cover himself.  A hand reached out, stroking his arm lightly and Tetius shuddered.  The King was confusing him.  Where was the anger?  The cruelty?  Where was the forceful manner and harsh words?

"Now, I know that can't possibly be true.  All of the Thrones have amazing powers.  There is no way that you could not have them as well."  The hand continued to stroke up and down.  "Perhaps I will need to coax those powers out of you.  In the case of some Dominions, it takes a very extreme situation to awaken those powers.  It is possible that the same will work for you."

Tetius stayed silent.  He did not think that anything like that would work.  If he had any sort of powers, which he doubted, but they had not been awakened by now then there was precious little that Koloss would be able to do.  He had lost his entire village, his whole family, without a hint of awakened powers.  What could this man possibly do that was worse that that?  Of course, Tetius didn't dare to say this out loud.  The King would be furious.  Or worse, he could take it as a challenge.

The king took a deep breath before continuing.  "Then again, your powers did not awaken as a result that poor fool, Zadei's, death.  If that did not work, then I may have to try something quite unpleasant.  Of course, there's always the possibility that you didn't really care for that man.  I wouldn't be surprised.  He was uncultured, boorish, and completely witless.  Though I suppose it is a shame.  If the man hadn't tried to keep you from me then he wouldn't be rotting in the ground as we speak."  Koloss trailed of into a cruel laugh, as he grazed his nails along Tetius' flesh.

Tetius' mind froze at that comment.  He could feel his entire body shaking with anger.  How dare this man even suggest that he had not loved Zadei?  The Emperor had meant everything to him.  

That horrible chuckle snapped what little control he had left.  Nearly blinded by his rage, Tetius swung his fist, connecting sharply with the side of Lord Koloss' face.  The king was thrown to the side, knocked out of his chair, and onto a heap on the ground.  Tetius stared at him in horror.

Never, in his entire life, had he raised his hand against another in anger.  He had fought to defend himself, but this was different.  Raw coursing fury was flowing through his body making him feel as if he were on fire.  

He couldn't believe what he had done, but he refused to be ashamed of it.  He wanted to strike the man before him again and again, but his body was still frozen.

He clenched his aching hand, his entire body trembling, as he watched Koloss pick himself up off of the ground.  The man looked furious as he stood, reaching out to grab hold of Tetius' arm.

 l l l l

The pressure on Tetius' back lifted as Lord Koloss straightened.  The winged man lay still, he knew that angering the lord further would just result in worse pain.  He could hear the man fumbling with his belt, and tensed, preparing himself for what was coming.

The sharp crack of the belt against his backside caused him to jump.  He clenched his teeth, refusing to give Koloss the satisfaction of hearing him scream.  The horrible fury that had overcome him earlier had yet to disappear.  Tetius had no real familiarity with hatred.  He had met people he had not liked, but it had never been anything more than that.  But now he could say, with absolute certainty, that he hated the man who was striking him.  With everything that he had in himself, he hated this man.  But what could he do?  He was trapped here.  There was no one to help him.  No one to rescue him from this man.

Even if he managed to escape, where would he go?  Zadei was dead because of him.  Which meant that Tetius would never be able to return to the Ice Palace.  _Perhaps the Water Palace?  But how can I go back there.  Lord Marion would be kind.  He would give me a home.  But I could not face him.  I couldn't even face Cheryl.  I don't think I could handle their kind words.  _

_Zadei is gone, and it's all my fault.  Why didn't I jump into the way?  If I had died instead of him then everything would be all right.  Maybe I should just let it end.  I'll bet I could make Koloss angry enough to kill me, like he killed that other boy._

Tetius continued with his horribly depressing line of thought as the blows continued to fall upon his flesh.  It was horribly painful, worse than the first time that Koloss had switched him.

The pale young man heard the belt drop to the ground as hands took hold of his hips.  A sharp thrust from the man behind him forced Tetius to bite sharply at his lips, to quell his moans of pain.

The rolling hips pressed Tetius' thighs into the edge of the desk with a bruising force.  A hand took hold of silver hair, jerking the pale face back.  A cruel kiss, teeth biting sharply, was placed against Tetius' pale lips.

A knock at the door caused the King to pull back from Tetius' lips, releasing his hair, though the man continued to thrust into the tight body pressed against the desk.

"Enter."

Tetius moaned in shame.  He didn't want anyone to see him like this.  It was humiliating, but there was little that he could do.  He could feel tears beginning to trail down his cheeks.  It wouldn't be long before everyone in the palace knew.  It wasn't like Dern and Karina didn't know what Koloss did to him behind closed doors, but out in the open was ten times worse.

He heard the door open.  There was a low gasp followed by a long silence.  Tetius glanced up and could see, through tear filled eyes, that Dern was standing in the doorway, a sheaf of documents clutched tightly in his hand.  The man seemed frozen.  He was staring at Tetius with wide eyes.

_Oh, Gods.  Why did it have to be Dern?  Why couldn't it have been someone that I don't know?  It would be so much easier._  Tetius could feel his earlier resolve crumbling.  If he weren't here then it would just be the slaves in the palace who would suffer the King's anger.

With a weak cry Tetius let his head drop back onto the desk, weeping pathetically.  What was the point in being strong now?  Zadei was dead.  Tetius' friends would suffer.  Why should he even try to fight back?

"What do you want, guard?  Can't you see that I'm busy?"  Koloss' voice came out in harsh grunts as he continued to thrust.

Tetius heard Dern clear his throat unsteadily before he began to speak.  "I have a report here from the boarder guards.  They seem to think that intruders have entered the country."  The man was moving closer to the desk now.  "They have not been able to find anyone, but they thought that you would like to review their efforts at catching the intruders."

Dern was standing directly in front of the winged man at this point.  Tetius could see the guards lower legs, and struggled to control his crying.  

A soft touch brushed across Tetius' cheek.  He knew that Dern was only trying to comfort him, but the effect was not as he had intended.  Tetius began to sob with abandon.  He had never imagined that he could feel so utterly humiliated.  Dern must have figured that it was due to Koloss' increased thrusting speed, because he trailed his fingers across the pale cheek once more before turning to leave.

"Wait guard."  Koloss' voice was a harsh bark.  He thrust once more before coming deep within Tetius' body.  The King allowed himself to drop forward, resting his weight on the winged young man once more.  "My little bird here has angered me.  I want you to punish him for me."

Tetius jerked as much as he could against the weight pushing him down.  He saw Dern's hand clench, and prayed silently that the man was not about to do something foolish.  The hand unclenched slightly, and Tetius allowed himself to let out a sigh of relief.  He watched as his friend moved around the side of the desk.  A gentle hand was rested against the small of his back, and Tetius took a deep breath.

"No.  Not like that."  Lord Koloss' voice was sharp and angry.  "He has been a very bad pet.  I'm looking forward to watching you take him, but I want you to make him suffer.  Injure him.  Humiliate him.  Make it so that he will never disobey me again."

A strong hand slid around Tetius' waist, pulling him up so that he was standing.  The pale young man felt unsteady.  His earlier anger had melted away, leaving behind a sort of exhausted numbness.

He could see Lord Koloss sitting off to the side of the room.  Flicking his eyes up quickly, Tetius felt a strange sense of pride at the sight of the dark bruise that was forming on the king's swollen cheek.  He dropped his eyes again before Koloss could notice the glance, and allowed Dern to move him around the desk, and into the center of the room.

Tetius felt himself being turned, and leaned lightly against his friend's chest.  A hand slipped into his hair, stroking gently and soft kisses were pressed against his ear and cheek.  The man began to whisper and Tetius struggled to make out the quiet words.

"I'm sorry, Tetius.  I will be as gentle as I can, I promise."

Tetius turned slightly, making sure that King Koloss would not be able to see his lips move.  Angering the man further would only lead to more trouble.  "Don't Dern.  You will only make him angry at you.  I'll be all right.  Do what ever you have to.  You'll never be able to see your wife and son again if you anger King Koloss over something like this."

A soft kiss was laid against Tetius' lips.  He met the guard's eyes, glad to see the reluctant determination there and pressed a hand against Dern's strong chest.  It was cruel that Dern had to be dragged into this.  Tetius knew the man well enough by now to know that he would feel guilt over his actions for a very long time.  _But it isn't his fault that I will be injured.  I just hope that he will be able to understand that._

"Just do what you have to do, Dern."

xxx

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, Language

**Author's Note:**  For the remainder of the story there will be lemons, non-con scenes, and occasional offensive language.  There will also be an increase in number of original characters, as I have run out of You Higuri's characters that fit the positions I have in mind.

**Chapter Note:**  Oh, the horrible things that I do to Tetius.  I must be a real sadist considering all of the pain I put may favourite characters through.  I have an unrelated Seimaden fic (requested by a friend of mine) that I am working on, and I find myself being just as cruel to Tetius in that story.  I just can't let that boy have a pleasant life.  ;)

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Seimaden characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 16

Zadei stared moodily at the large black tower in the distance.  It was nothing more than a speck on the horizon.  Just another half week of traveling, and they would finally be there.  Unfortunately, Gerumu had insisted that they stop for the day.  The sun was setting, and they needed to plan exactly how they were going to go about entering the palace.

The Emperor had to admit that he was glad to get off of the horse.  After the first three days of travel Zadei had been able to forego the bands that had been required to hold him upright in his saddle.  He still tired easily, and his wound ached horribly, but he wasn't about to let that hold him back.

They had stopped next to a large fissure in the ground, Gerumu had mentioned that it must have been created from an old lava flow, not that Zadei actually cared.  It would give them cover, and a place to hide their horses.  Although cover didn't seem to be overly important at the moment.

Zadei had chosen a small party for their infiltration, just himself, Gerumu, and three other soldiers that he hadn't bothered to get the names of.  The plan had been to make it easier for them to hide from King Koloss' military.  So far though, they hadn't seen anyone.  It had been easy to skirt the few villages that they had come across along the way.  It didn't mean that there wasn't anyone around, but they had encountered not even a hint of resistance.  It was disconcerting to say the least.

Lowering himself painfully to the ground, Zadei allowed himself to rest while he watched the soldiers guiding their horses down into the crevasse.  Gerumu dropped down beside him with a huff.

"It won't be long now, Zadei.  We'll have Tetius back by the end of the week."

Zadei nodded, too tired to speak.

"I think we should leave the horses here.  It will take a bit longer for us to reach the tower, but we will be harder to notice.  It will be impossible, once we have entered the palace, to keep ourselves from encountering guards.  Knocking out the people we encounter would be best.  I believe that we should do everything we can to keep from attacking anyone."

Gerumu turned to address his emperor directly.  "It is possible that we will be able to write off this incident, so long as no one is injured.  King Koloss kidnapped Tetius and we are simply trying to get him back.  But if we attack any residents of the Fire Realm, it could be taken as an act of war."

Zadei nodded once more.  He had heard all of this time and again.  He understood why Gerumu was worried.  To be honest, if Zadei had been in perfect health, he would have already stormed into the palace and killed anyone who tried to stop him from reaching his angel.

He felt Gerumu pat his shoulder.  The man stood and held out a hand to his emperor.  Zadei took the hand and allowed himself to be helped to his feet.  There were very few people that he would allow to see him so weak, but Gerumu was an old friend, and the man only wanted to assist him.  With a steadying hand on Zadei's shoulder, the general led him down into the fissure to rejoin the soldiers.

A quick bite of food from their supplies and Zadei ready to crawl into bed, already half asleep.  Distantly, he heard Gerumu explaining the watch schedule for the night.  With a tired sigh he lay down, rolling onto his back to stare up at the small stretch of stars visible between the fissure walls.

Two weeks unconscious, over a week just to get out of the Ice Realm, and a week and a half to make their way across this country.  That made it almost five weeks now that Tetius had been in that bastard Koloss' hands.  Who knew what tortures his angel had had to endure in that time.

With a tired sigh Zadei rolled back onto his side and closed his eyes.  The sooner he fell asleep, the sooner morning would come.  It wouldn't be much longer before he could hold Tetius in his arms once more.

xxx

Tetius lay on his side on the floor of the bird cage.  He couldn't move for the pain.  It almost hurt to breath.  His entire body ached.  

Koloss had been quiet furious about the bruise that Tetius had caused.  Dern had been ordered to whip and beat him.  This winged man had been able to tell that the guard had been trying to pull his punches, but it was hard to lessen the blows of a whip.

Tetius' mind had been hazy as he was forced down to the floor and taken under King Koloss' gaze.  Dern had been as gentle as he dared.  The pale young man was grateful, despite his sorrow that the guard had been dragged into it.

When the King had finally tired of his games he stood and made his way out of the room, shouting back an order to the guard to return Tetius to his cage.

Dern had knelt by Tetius' side, waiting patiently for him to regain his breath and regain his senses.  The guard had taken hold of a pale hand, stroking gently.  He had opened his mouth as if about to speak many times, but in the end had remained silent.

When Tetius felt ready to be moved, he gave a small nod.  Dern had lifted him carefully, trying not to aggravate his injuries.

The short trip back to the birdcage had been excruciating.  Each step had sent fresh jolts of pain through Tetius' body.  He had never been more relieved than when Dern had finally lain him on the cold metal floor.

"I… I am so sorry, Tetius.  So very very sorry."

Tetius raised his hand to stop the man, ignoring the pain that the motion caused him.  "It's all right, Dern.  I don't blame you.  You only did what you had to in order to protect your family."

Tetius paused coughing weakly.  His chest ached, making him wonder if a few of his ribs had been broken.  When he continued speaking his voice was much hoarser.  "Thank you for your consideration, but I am not seriously hurt."

The guard watched him with sad eyes for a few moments, before finally nodding.  He stood slowly and exited the cage, locking the door behind him.  Standing with his hands wrapped around the bars, Dern looked as if he were contemplating staying.

"It's all right, Dern."  Tetius had to strain to make his voice heard.  "You shouldn't stay.  He will be mad if he comes back to find you still here."

"You're right, Tetius.  I'll find Karina and send her here right away."  Tetius was about to object, but Dern stopped him.  "King Koloss has not stated that you are not to be healed.  If he is angry then I will take the blame.  It is the least that I can do after…"

Tetius nodded, resigned.  There was little that he could do to change the man's mind.  And besides, he certainly couldn't say that he didn't want the relief.  He gave the guard as bright a smile as he could manage.  With an exhausted sigh, the pale man closed his eyes to wait for Karina.

xxx

It didn't seem like a very long wait before Tetius heard the door opening again.  He opened his eyes to see Karina hurrying towards him.  She didn't have a key to the birdcage, so she made her way around the structure until she was able to sit as close to the injured man as she could.

"Oh, how horrible.  Don't worry, Tetius, I'll have you good as new in no time at all."

Having been healed by her so many times before Tetius knew what to expect.  He stretched out his arm, wincing in pain, to take her hand.  A powerful tingling sensation began to creep through his body.  It didn't matter how often she did this, it was still uncomfortable.  But, at least the pain was beginning to fade.

It was only a few minutes before Karina was finished.  She let herself slouch, exhausted, against the bars.  Healing was very taxing on both the healer and the patient.  Tetius was feeling the affects as well.  He held himself completely still, trying to quell the sudden nausea that he felt.

"Thank you so much, Karina.  You should probably go before the king gets back."  He kept his voice soft, trying to calm his rolling stomach.

"It's all right, Tetius.  I will stay and keep you company.  The king's orders were that I keep you in good shape.  He will not be able to tell how long before I healed you.  He will simply assume that I am recovering my strength."

She seemed quite determined to stay, so Tetius decided to save his breath and nodded slowly.  He noticed that she had yet to release his hand and smiled.  It felt nice to know that there were people here who cared about him.

The two stayed in companionable silence, before the door opened once more.  Tetius felt the hand holding his tighten slightly.  He attempted to give her a squeeze in return, realizing that if Koloss were back, and still in a foul mood, he didn't have the strength to comply with the mans wishes.

It was with decided relief that the two saw Dern enter the chamber.  The guard glanced quickly around the room, noticing Karina sitting beside the cage, before closing the door behind him.  He came over to join the two, dropping to his knees beside the healer.

Tetius gave the man an exhausted smile, and received a relieved nod in return.  _He must have still been worried that I would be upset._  

"King Koloss has left the palace.  He does so from time to time, though we have been unable to discover where he goes.  I went to speak to the soldier who brought that report earlier.  He said that intruders have been spotted approaching the palace.  The soldiers have been following them ever since they crossed the Ice Realm boarder.  But, because of their immense dislike of the king's rule, have decided not to interfere with them."  The man stopped to smile happily at Tetius.  "I think someone's come to get you."

Karina was smiling happily as well.  "Oh, Tetius, isn't that wonderful.  You'll be able to go home soon."

Tetius wanted to smile, but he couldn't bring himself to complete the motion.  It was wonderful news, and he was very happy that someone was coming to get him out of here.  Though how Gerumu, he assumed that it was Gerumu, had discovered who had taken him, he honestly didn't know.  

But at the same time, he would be going home to an empty room.  There would be no Zadei to greet him.  How would the people of the palace react?  Zadei was dead because of him.  That thought brought a tear to his eye.  Tetius blinked sharply, trying to resist the urge to cry.

He knew that Karina had noticed it.  A quick squeeze to his hand and she suggested, gently, that the two of them leave Tetius to rest.  Dern agreed.  They exited the room quietly, leaving the winged man to his thoughts.

What if something happened?  What if whoever had come to rescue him was injured, or killed by Koloss?  He didn't want to cause anyone else any pain.

Tetius could feel the tears that he had been trying to keep at bay slip free as he drifted off to sleep.

xxx

Zadei stared up at the obsidian tower is frustration.  They had made it all the way to the base of the tower only to discover that there was no way into the palace.  He and Gerumu had separated from the soldiers, so that they could fan out and search for some sort of hidden door or passage way.

Gerumu's suggestion that it was some sort of enchantment that was keeping them out made him no happier.  Zadei was just about ready to try and beat through the walls with his bare hands.

He was so close.  So damn close, and then something like this had to happen.  There had to be some way to get inside.  Something they had overlooked.  Somewhere.

"Are you here for Tetius?"

The voice startled them both.  Gerumu had his sword out and was already pointing it at the man who had spoken before Zadei had even turned around.

"Who are you?"  Gerumu's voice was sharp.  He didn't like being caught off guard.

Neither did Zadei.  The Emperor couldn't figure out how the man had snuck up on them.  They should have been able to hear him coming.  Even now Zadei could hear his own soldiers making their way back here to the rendezvous point.

The man spoke quiet calmly for someone with a sword pointed at his throat.  "My name is Dern.  I am a guard in the palace.  Are you here for Tetius?"

Zadei stepped forward now.  If this man was from the palace perhaps he could tell them how to get in.  "How do you know Tetius?  Is he all right?"  The Emperor couldn't keep the worry out of his voice.

The man gave him an appraising look before replying.  "He is… all right.  He is being held prisoner in King Koloss' chambers.  It is good that you are here."

Zadei didn't like the sound of that pause when the man had said that Tetius was okay.  But at least now they knew for certain that his angel was here.  "Can you get us into the palace?"

The man was still watching him closely, though he turned slightly when the soldiers finally rejoined the group.  "Yes.  I can get you in, but you must agree to follow my directions without fail."

Zadei growled under his breath.  He didn't like the idea of trusting someone that he didn't even know.

"I understand that this makes you uncomfortable, but it is in your, and Tetius', best interest.  I can keep most of the other guards from stumbling across us.  King Koloss has been absent from the palace for the last three days and I do not know when he will be back.  It is very possible that you would be able to get Tetius out of the palace without even being seen."

Zadei glanced at Gerumu to see what the man thought of all this.  The quick glance that he received meant that the general did not trust the man before them.  Zadei understood how they felt, but he wasn't willing to pass up this opportunity to get Tetius back.  He just wanted to know why?

"Why are you willing to help us?  Koloss will be furious when he finds out.  You are disobeying your king."

The man sighed and shifted slightly causing Gerumu to inch his sword closer to the exposed throat.  He froze once more before speaking.  "I have gotten to know Tetius since he was brought here.  He is very kind, and does not deserve what he has had to suffer.

"King Koloss is a cruel man.  He murdered our last king and took control of the realm by force.  No one in the palace supports his rule.  He ignores the needs of the citizens and only focuses on his own ambitions.  We would have resisted him, but he has strange powers, ones that we have never even heard of before."

Zadei gave a frustrated sigh and turned to his friend.  "What do you think, Gerumu?"

The man looked uncertain, but he nodded slightly.  "There is little else that we can do.  Without him we will not even be able to enter the tower.  This is our best chance to get Tetius back.  I say we take it."

Zadei nodded in agreement.  This was their best chance.  Koloss wasn't even here.  That would make things much easier.  It was for the best in any case.  If Koloss were here Zadei would be far to tempted to beat the man to death.  He ignored the fact that in his present state he wouldn't be able to do much damage.  "Lead on, Dern."

The man nodded, before turning and leading the way back towards the palace wall.

xxx

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Title:** Seimaden AU - Dominions

**Author:** Kalika

**Summary:** Tetius, a servant in Lord Marion's palace, is ordered to wait on Lord Zadei during his visit.

**Warning Codes:**  Yaoi, Abuse, AU, H/C, N/C, Language

**Author's Note:**  For the remainder of the story there will be lemons, non-con scenes, and occasional offensive language.  There will also be an increase in number of original characters, as I have run out of You Higuri's characters that fit the positions I have in mind.

**Chapter Note:**  I apologize if this, and the previous chapter seem a bit rushed.  My vacation is coming up in a couple of days and I wanted to get this story finished before I leave, especially because I'll be coming back just as the busy season starts at work.  The extra hours and shifts really cut into my spare time.

**Pairings:** Zadei/Tetius  Various/Tetius

**Disclaimer:**  Characters owned by You Higuri.  I wrote this simply for my own entertainment.

Chapter 17

Zadei gave a relieved sigh as he approached the ornate door.  He hoped that this was the room that the guard, Dern, had told them about.  Unfortunately, they had nearly run into a couple of the palace guards, and Dern had left to distract them.  It was just Zadei and Gerumu now (they had left the soldiers outside in order to decrease their chances of being spotted). 

The Emperor had to admit that he hoped they ran into that man again before leaving.  If he hadn't opened the hidden door to the palace they would never have made it inside.

Zadei advanced towards the door feeling more excited than he had since this trip had begun.  He gripped the small key in his hand tightly.  According to the guard, Tetius was just beyond this door.

Gerumu stepped forward, motioning for Zadei to step behind him as he opened the door.  The general entered the room first, but Zadei didn't have the patience to wait for the all clear sign.  He hurried inside glancing around frantically to locate Tetius.

The winged man was nowhere in sight.

Zadei wanted to scream.  Why wasn't his angel here?  This was the right room wasn't it?  Zadei was ready to turn and storm back down the hallway and into the next room when he was stopped by Gerumu.  The man pointed to one side of the room then the other, not saying a word.

Zadei looked where indicated, noticing that there were doors on all four walls.  Maybe Tetius was in one of those rooms.  Zadei nodded to Gerumu and pointed to the back door, indicating that he would check that room.  The general nodded and moved towards the one on the left.

It was as Zadei moved across the room that he noticed the birdcage.  To be honest, he wasn't certain how he had managed to miss it in the first place.  It was enormous, and situated in the very center of the room.  The man stopped to stare at the horrible thing.  Had his angel been kept inside of that awful cage?  Like some sort of pet on display?

With a furious snarl Zadei marched towards the door.  He wanted to find Tetius, now.  He wanted to get the younger man as far away from here as possible, as quickly as possible.  He threw the door open and froze in horror at the sight before him.

The room seemed to be some sort of study.  There was a large, ornate desk and several bookcases, but that wasn't what had shocked Zadei.

Tetius.  HIS Tetius was laying on his back on the desk, Koloss bent over his form and thrusting into him harshly.  The pale body was covered in bruises and welts, blood dripping slowly from some of the larger marks.  A hand was on Tetius' neck, forcing his head back over the edge of the wood.  The winged man was gasping weakly for breath and crying, tears running into his hair line.

A shout from Koloss woke Zadei from his trance and he raised his eyes to the king.  The man was staring straight at him with a smug look on his face.  Zadei felt sick.  The man had been watching him while violating his angel.  He didn't even seem to be surprised to see Zadei alive.  

The Emperor snarled in fury, "Koloss, you bastard!"

The man straightened and pulled Tetius up with him.  He shifted the winged man in front of himself and took a tight hold of his neck, treating the Emperor to a full view of his lover's body.  It looked as if his angel had been thoroughly beaten.  The pale body was trembling and the young man looked as if he were about to pass out.

Zadei moved forward in anger.  He was going to tear Koloss limb from limb.  The king took a step around the side of the desk, keeping Tetius in front of himself.  Zadei took another step forward, working out in his head exactly how he was going to reach Koloss without hurting his lover.

He say the King reach for the desk but didn't realize until too late what was happening.  He could only stare in horror at the ornate dagger hilt that protruded from Tetius' abdomen.

The cruel laugh brought his attention back to the king.  "I will not let you have him back.  If I cannot have his powers then no one can."  Koloss dropped Tetius to the ground, aiming a sharp kick at the pale chest.

Zadei watched his angel fall.  He was absolutely furious, his eyesight was tinted with red.  He saw the Fire King aim another kick, this time at his angel's face, and screamed in fury.

His body almost seemed to be moving on it's own.  He raised his hands in front of himself and watched in surprise as a small ball of fire flicked into existence between them.  As he watched, the ball expanded.  Soon it was so large that he could feel the flames licking at his palms.

He raised his eyes to the man before him and jerked in surprise.  The king didn't seem to have noticed anything.  In fact he hadn't seemed to have moved at all.  Zadei wondered if perhaps the entire process had taken less time than he had thought.  It didn't really matter at this point, he decided.  He released the ball in Koloss direction with a furious shout.

It seemed to continue to grow in size as the ball speed towards the king.  The man finally seemed to have noticed that something was going on and had glanced up.  His eyes widened, and he tried to dodge to the side, but was too slow.  The ball of fire caught him in the chest, spreading quickly to engulf the entire man in flames.  He didn't even have the time to scream before he had been reduced to nothing more than a charred corpse.

Zadei was shocked.  He hadn't known that he had any sort of power, let alone one so devastating.  He stared at the horrible figure, that had once been a man, before shaking off his shock and rushing to his lover's side.

He dropped to his knees beside the winged man before pulling the injured figure into his arms.  Those pale green eyes were open, staring into his own.

"Zadei?  You're… all right?  You're here?"  The voice was shaking and weak.  Zadei could see blood pooling on the ground and swore under his breath.  Tetius was losing blood too quickly.

"Teti!  Stay quiet.  You need to save your strength."  He watched as those beautiful wings turned crimson, absorbing the spilled blood.  Zadei didn't know what to do.  He was at a complete loss.

He watched as Tetius tried to raise a shaky hand to touch Zadei's cheek.  His strength gave out half way, but the Emperor caught his hand.  He lifted the hand to his lips, kissing it softly.

Tetius gave a small smile, closing his eyes.  "Zadei… I love you."  The voice was so faint that Zadei could barley hear it.  He was about to reply when he noticed that the hand in his had gone limp.

"No!  No!  Teti, no!"  Zadei shook the pale body gently.  "Open your eyes.  Teti, please!  Don't do this.  I love you."  He continued to shake his lover, noticing that there were tears rolling down the bruised face.  It took him a moment to realize that the tears were his own, falling onto his angel's skin.  He couldn't remember the last time he had cried.  In fact, he couldn't remember if he had ever cried before.

"Zadei!"

The Emperor didn't even look up as Gerumu burst into the room, scanning for what ever threat was facing him.  When his eyes fell on the two of them he lowered his sword.  He advanced quickly, moving to assist his friend, sparing a brief glance for the burned remains of the Fire King.

Zadei continued to stare at his angel.  He kept his eyes on the pale, bruised chest, watching closely for every tiny breath.  There had to be something that could be done.  Something to save his angel's life.

"My Lord?" 

The unknown voice startled Zadei enough to cause him to jerk his head up.  He turned to the intruder, only to find that it was a young woman.  She was bowing respectfully, waiting for his response.  Slightly confused, he told her to speak.

"My Lord, I am a healer.  Tetius is not so far gone that I can not save him."  The woman's voice was gentle, reminding Zadei of his lover's.  He nodded in agreement, deciding to ignore, for now, the fact that this woman seemed to know his angel.

He watched her closely as she moved to kneel by Tetius' side and lay her hand on the young man's chest.  Zadei resisted the urge to snarl at her as she ordered him to take hold of the dagger's hilt.  He did so and pulled slowly, careful not to further injure Tetius.  He was slightly alarmed at the increased flow of blood, but it began to slow almost immediately.  Before his eyes, he could see the horrible wound knitting itself together.  He had to admit that he was impressed.  This young woman was a powerful healer, much stronger that the healers of his own palace.

Sooner than he could have hoped, Tetius was laying, perfectly healed, in his arms.  Leaning down, he pressed a gentle kiss against the pale forehead.

"My Lord?  You are moving stiffly.  If you wish it I can heal you as well.  I just require a little time to regain my strength."

Zadei raised his head, noticing that Gerumu had moved behind the woman and was watching her closely.  "Who are you?  Why do you keep calling me Lord?  And why aren't you upset by that?"  Zadei pointed to the charred body on the floor beside them before returning his hand to it's place on Tetius' waist.

The woman turned to look where he indicated briefly before turning back.  "You have killed King Koloss.  He was a corrupt and cruel man who deserved nothing better.  Your powers are impressive and you obviously have a Fire ancestor.  That is why I call you Lord.  You are our new king.  And my name is Karina."

Zadei stared at her in surprise.  Could it really be as easy as that?  He broke into the palace, killed the king, and now he was the one in charge?  Of course he had done the same to gain control of the Ice Realm, though it had at least been an honorable duel in that instance.  

Who would have thought that having a Fire Realm citizen for a father and a Ice Realm mother would have worked out in his favour?  When he was young, it had been a reason for the other children in his village to tease him.  Though that too had been useful to him.  It had driven him to be as strong as he possibly could.

Of course, now was not the time to be dealing with having to run yet another realm.  Both he and Tetius would need time to rest, and it would probably be best to do so in their home.  Perhaps he would be able to find someone to watching over things here for the time being.  That Dern person had seemed reliable, maybe he would be able to run things until Zadei could come back.

As soft groan from the figure in his arms broke through his thoughts.  He glanced down quickly to find that Tetius' eyes were flickering open.  "Oh, Zadei!  It wasn't a dream.  You really are here."   His angel's voice was soft and breathy, but Zadei could still make out what he had said.

A trembling hand was raised to brush lightly against the man's cheeks.  "Zadei?  Were you crying?"

The man knew that if it had been any other time, he would have been embarrassed.  At the moment he just couldn't seem to care.  He finally had Tetius back and safe in his arms.  "It doesn't matter now.  I'm just glad that you are all right."

Tetius gave him a weak smile, still stroking his fingers against the Emperor's cheek.  "Zadei?  Can we go home now?"

The man nodded.  "Of course we can."  He watched as Tetius smiled once more, before those pale eyes closed, and his angel was asleep once more.

He quickly explained to the healer that he would be back as soon as possible to take over, but until that time he wanted Dern to be in charge.  He had barely given her the time to nod in understanding before he was ordering Gerumu to get ready to move out.

Cradling the winged man against his chest, Zadei stood carefully.  His chest wound ached dully, but it was nothing that he couldn't bear.  He wasn't going to let his lover go again until they had reached their home.  Even then, he knew that he wouldn't be letting the pale angel out of his sight for even a moment for a very long time.

xxx

The End

As I mentioned earlier I do have a series planned that follows this story line.  And I will write it.  I promise.  It's just going to take me some time.  I have to finish another Seimaden story for my friend (I'm sure she won't mind if I post it here when it's done) and then I've got to deal with the busy Christmas season at the restuarant.  So unfortunately, I may not get to the sequel until the new year, but I will try my hardest to make it sooner.  Thanks to every one for reading and I hope you enjoyed the story.  


End file.
